SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA/Slash/Snarry-Pós ODF livro5 - Obcecado pelo futuro e pela morte talvez Harry nem saiba o que ocorre consigo.Obcecado em se livrar do passado Severo talvez esteja tentando fazer algo bom.
1. O Duro Fato Da Vida

**DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Harry Potter e correlatos pertencem a JK Rowling! A Warner só fatura em cima das idéias dela!!! Eu sou só uma viciada que aceitou um desafio doido!**

* * *

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** tem muita... segue a lista: 

Essa fic é **SLASH**! (relação entre homens...) E pesada... Melhor fazer um exame piscológico antes de continuar! Esse par pra mim é muito insano...

**B&D, B/D, bd **(bondage and domination): a história inclui "jogos de controle" consensual, sem dor e algumas vezes com humilhação, geralmente psicológica... mas também: **S&M, S/M, sm** (sadism and masochism): quando os jogos envolvem dor e humilhação. **NC ou Non-con **(non-consensual)sexo sem consentimento, ou seja, estupro. Menção a uso de drogas, violência, suicídio, automutilação... pesada sim! Dolorosamente pesada. É minha... então nem precisa dizer que tem **Angst** no meio né? Não se deixem enganar pelo tom leve do início... nem pelas piadas e situações engraçadas... Ah... tomara que dê certo. Aonde amarrei meu hipogrifo!

* * *

"**_As vezes eu acho Harry&Draco tudo... melhor só os tradicionais Harry&Mione e Draco&Gina..."_**

_**Foi com essa frase que tudo começou...**_

_**Pares estranhos... tem criaturas que não consigo ver ao lado de Harry, tanto no slash quanto nas fics comuns... como a Luna, a Chang, o Rony O Lupin...(Talvez... seria legal tentar... "idéias indecentes"(foi isso que gerou o SOB INFLUÊNCIA DA LUA...)), um desses pares estranhos é o Snape... eu já li H&S, eu leio de tudo.. e até gostei das fic's da Ptyx... então uma colega minha, LadyJu, que adora o casal me desafiou... mais uma vez como na AD, que só está paralisada não abandonada, eu pensei no assunto... um H&S...(Não é que finalmente sai? Guarda o chicote LadyJú!)

* * *

**_

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

Um engano ou um fato do destino? Obcecado pelo futuro e pela morte talvez Harry nem perceba o que ocorre consigo mesmo...

Desejo ou necessidade? Obcecado em se livrar do passado Severo talvez esteja tentando pela primeira vez fazer algo realmente bom.

* * *

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**01-O Duro Fato Da Vida**

Acariciava as penas de Edwiges devagar olhando além da janela... a brisa do verão era abafada e suava bastante apesar de recebê-la direto no peito nú... seus olhos contemplavam as estrelas ao longe... estava esperando...

O quê? Nem ele sabia.

Seu aniversário viera e se fora e nem os cartões e presentes o tiraram do torpor que sentia...

E nem era mais o medo da profecia... nem a dor da morte...

Ambos já tão entramados em sua carne que era como se nunca mais fosse se livrar do aperto daquele verme frio que se instalara em sua alma desde a morte do padrinho...

Câncer...

Lá, devagar... o devorando aos poucos.

Não era, com certeza, a frieza dos Dursleys... isso não fazia diferença mais...

Fantasma...

Sim, ia e vinha quando queria... não falavam com ele, nada perguntaram... como se não existisse...

Tão frio... solitário.

E nem os NOM'S lhe prenderam entretanto... o quanto era seu mesmo? o quanto foi delírio dos examinadores? Era tão bom e tão ruim assim?

E o tempo passando...

Voldmort.

Meteu a mão na testa, a coruja se arrepiou e ficou quieta... talvez pelos ataques serem tão frequentes agora... havia se acostumado aos resmungos baixos e doloridos, ficava quieta.

A escura parede de gelo repeliu o invasor... deixou-se cair no chão olhando o teto do quarto pequeno, sentindo as lágrimas de dor e exaustão percorrerem o rosto.

Viera e se fora. Agora era questão de recomeçar a espera. Só isso... estender sua existência ao próximo ataque, e ao próximo e ao próximo... pra sempre... ou até matar ou morrer.

O duro fato da vida.

* * *


	2. O Que Te Protege

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHOS ANGUE**

**02-O Que Te Protege**

Aparatou com os outros no meio da sala apesar de ser um dos que eram contra a idéia... e que inferno que não precisavam dele ali! Mas a escolta do príncipe precisava ser completa então tinham que trazer os bons, maus, feras e os bobos também, pensou olhando o eterno desatre ambulante, o negociante de bugigangas, o ex-colega de trabalho e o cartola nervosa...

Estava de mau humor sim! Tinha passado duas noites em claro na filial do inferno e o Torto tinha que achar que cinco não era suficiente... que inferno mesmo! Fungou recebendo alguns olhares atravessados.

-Ah...são vocês...- disse a voz muito baixa da porta.-Podem acender a luz... os meus tios saíram. Vou pegar as coisas.

Tudo dito tão baixo e tão rápido que era como se um espectro distante tivesse pronunciado aquelas palavras. Quando acenderam as luzes e saíram em direção a escada o vulto branco e magro já estava terminando de subí-la.

-Harry?- perguntou Lupin.

-O quê?- parou e olhou pra baixo.- Vamos esperar alguma coisa?

-Porquê eles saíram Potter?- perguntou Moody.

-Porque vocês vinham é claro... assim que dei a notícia se mandaram bem cedo e só voltam amanhã a tarde... por falar nisso as portas estão trancadas.- disse voltando a entrar no corredor. "porque eles saíram... que pergunta idiota."

E saiu deixando o bando um pouco perdido... o que esperavam afinal? Risos, gritos, choro? Cruzou os braços olhando os outros que ainda olhavam a escada como se a criatura que ali passara pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, estava magro e pálido, não que isso fosse novidade naquela criatura, embora sinceramente, aquelas roupas trouxas fossem muito ridículas... mas fora o tom de voz ele agira bem normalmente.

-Acho que vou ajudá-lo.- Disse Thonks subindo os degraus...- Ele é meio desogarnizado...

-Estou pronto.- a voz voltou a ser ouvida.-Alguém pode me ajudar com o malão?

Bom, Thonks que tinha parado no meio do caminho por causa da primeira frase avançou. Voltaram com malão, gaiola e vassoura.

-Vamos de vassoura?- perguntou.

-É. Vamos partir agora mesmo.- disse Moody que estava mais distante olhando provavelmente para o jardim.- Desiluda ele Snape.

Com uma cara muito feia o olhou, Potter pareceu não ligar, pela primeira vez em anos não sentiu nada vindo daqueles olhos... surpreso agora como os outros ficaram antes, embora, com certeza, não tenha demostrado, sentiu falta daquele olhar ferino do outro... ali só havia um enorme vazio...

Frio.

Observou o olhar sumir o efeito da magia que se espalhou pelos cabelos mais longos até os óculos mais tortos, daí para os pescoço longo que chegava aos ombros estreitos, ele podia ser confundido facilmente com um moleque do terceiro e quarto anos... ainda mais com aquela camiseta que parecia um vestido sobre aquelas calças esquizitas... que talvez, pela forma fosse uma bermuda... mas lhe chegava quase ao tornozelo.

E ficou o vulto... o espectro, assim sua voz soou ainda mais estranha, mais longíqua.

-Vamos ter que arrombar a porta do jardim... eles trancaram tudo.- disse arrastando os pés até lá.

-Isso é fácil.- Disse Fletcher sorrindo.

Seguiu o grupo sendo o último a sair para o jardim. depois da falação de olho-tonto, a qual Thonks e Diggle interromperam duas vezes, subiram... tinha que ficar a direita do garoto... ficou, continuou o acompanhando, observando a postura dele na vassoura, bom... era a infeliz verdade, um voador nato... a vassoura parecia voar por ele.

Passado um bom tempo, escutou.

-O que é aquilo?!

-Mantenha o silêncio Potter!- respondeu por estar mais perto dele.

-Sério o qu...

Desviou para baixo do raio avermelhado que passou entre eles... teve que acompanhá-lo porque eram vários e tinham vassouras velozes, como a sua era uma das mais velozes do grupo, só perdia para do próprio Potter o seguiu bem de perto, ambos deviando do raios de luz... uma queda dessa altura com certeza seria fatal... os outros haviam ficado para trás e pela luz já meio distante, duelavam... felizmente os trouxas pensariam que eram fogos de artifício...

-Desça um pouco!- gritou rouco ao conseguir evitar que ele retornasse ao grupo que duelava.- E me siga!

-Mas...

-Sem mais! Ande!

No meio da descida sua vassoura foi atingida, tentou controlar a queda mas foi entrando em parafuso, para alívio ou desgosto caiu em meio a um arvoredo, se chocado com os galhos. A vassoura se prendeu em algo e bem... acabou acertando o que não devia...

Realmente, já tinha previsto... seria um inferno de missão.

Caiu de cara no chão e ficou um pouco quieto, tinha que ter certeza que a dor que sentia não era nada de quebrado... fora claro a dor em suas partes... mas se tivesse feito algum estrago provavelmente não estaria podendo raciocinar... a vassoura... onde poderia ter ficado... e varinha então? Nem sinal!

-Inferno de dia.- gemeu.

-Há peguei um... bom cara...

"eu sou um imbecil..." completou mentalmente a frase que terminou num grito abafado e um baque contra a árvore ao seu lado, seguida da voz do moleque, o que lhe irritou deveras.

-Densaugeo!

Bom não tinha sido reconhecido pelo jeito o que era menos mal... no entanto Poter de novo tinha usado magia fora da escola... estava se levantando, e que esforço foi se levantar, quando escutou.

-Finite Incantatem!

-Estupefaça!

Tirou o cabelo do rosto olhando o comensal grudado na árvore pelos dentes que se progetavam da boca com um som estranho de trituração... quando aquilo quebrasse... ia doer, cuspiu a terra que havia na boca e olhou o segundo comensal no chão e Potter agora perfeitamente visível, arranhado e com folhas nos cabelos arrepiados que o olhava perdidamente e voltou a erguer a varinha.

-Accio vassoura!

Deu dois passos, "é machucou..." pensou ao sentir certa parte da anatomia latejar e segurou o rapaz pelo braço.

-Que parar de fazer isso... eu podia muito bem...

-De nada.- disse o rapaz lhe enfiando a vassoura danificada no peito.

-O ministério vai querer...

-Usei a sua varinha.- disse metendo a varinha também no seu peito.

"Eu sabia que ia ser um inferno de missão!"

* * *

Engraçado? só por enquanto...


	3. Chegada

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**03 Chegada**

-Eu guio!- disse Snape tomando a Firebolt da mão de Potter.

-Nem pense.- ele falou com o mesmo tom de voz baixo.

-Não é uma opção Potter!- disse o encarando.- É uma ordem, ande!- "eu já estou de muito mau humor moleque!"

Harry deu um suspiro resignado, pegou a vassoura danificada, "Sirius está se revirando no véu..." pensou tristemente olhando Snape montar na vassoura que o padrinho lhe dera.

-E segure minha vassoura direito!Pelo menos isso você é capaz de fazer não é, Potter?- disse irritado vendo o garoto arrastar a palha de sua preciosa, pra não dizer relíquia, vassoura de corrida.

Harry grunhiu e montou atrás do outro, segurando-o pela cintura.

-O que você pensa que está...- começou a protestar ao sentir aonde o outro estava metendo a mão.

-Eu não alcanço seus ombros tá certo?!-Harry respondeu cansado.

"Só me faltava essa mesmo... agora me lembro porque não queria fazer parte dessa missão!"

Deu um impulso e subiram rapidamente... "bom uma bobutúbera torta!... com uma vassoura dessas até Crabble pegava um pomo!... se bem que Crabble ia fazer besteira mesmo montado numa Firebolt..." lamentou a capacidade de seu time.

Voa bem o desgraçado! Pensou irritado tentando não encostar demais no bruxo a frente... Vou ter que desinfetar a vassoura... me perdoa Sirius... pensou desanimadamente agarrando a vassoura do outro porque atravessada fazia resistência contra o ar.

"Não faria mal se ele se segurasse com mais força sabia?" Pensou dando uma guinada meio brusca, "tudo que falta é ele despencar daqui!(serão bem capazes de achar que eu empurrei!)" sentiu ele apertar um pouco mais sua cintura, "menos mal..."

Não deixava de ser de todo bom... voar sem guiar... acabou fechando os olhos... como sentira falta de voar... que saudade...

Na verdade tinha que parar de pensar banalidades e pensar no que tinha que fazer... " dar uma de babá e levar o Potter para o Largo... é tudo que se pode fazer..." pensou amargamente, rezar para que os outros tivessem a mesma sorte e chegassem inteiros também, se a competência deles assim permitisse.

-Acha que os outros estão bem?- Harry não resistiu a preocupação que se instalava.

-Cale a boca Potter!- disse irritado, tudo que não precisava era aquela criatura começar de falação.

-Tão educado da sua parte Snape.

-Professor Snape, Potter.

-Não estamos em Hogwarts ainda.

-Isso não faz nenhuma diferença, por isso pelo menos uma vez na vida me obedeça.

Se mexeu incomodamente na vassoura... estava de mau jeito... acabou respondendo quase sem querer.

-E quando exatamente não obedeci... se bem que duvido muito que faça diferença, não é? nada que eu faço lhe serve... não que eu me importe...

-Só cale a boca Potter.- disse incomodado acima de tudo com o tom de voz do outro... mudou! é isso! a voz dele mudou... óbvio... bom pelo menos ele não grita mais... era um alívio não escuta-lo por alguns meses... triste fim de umas férias se não de todos maravilhosas pelo menos eram livres das reclamações do Grifinório.

E o silêncio imperou em seguida até o Largo... a cada segundo Severo esperou uma nova reclamação do rapaz mas nada veio... se ele fosse obediente assim antes seria menos intragável... a imagem de Potter mudo era esperançosa... acabou relembrando do olhar dele... alguma mudança se operara no garoto... sim aquele olhar tão cheio de ódio no fim do ano anterior se extinguira... não havia calor naqueles olhos que encarara tantas vezes nas aulas de oclumência... havia um frio estranho... de certo modo até mórbido.

Talvez Dumbledore tivesse razão e julgando o recente ocorrido... provavelmente Potter estivesse indefeso quanto as invasões de Voldmort em sua mente... o que novamente o alertava que se aquele cabeça de vento não melhorasse em oclumência estaria ele mesmo em risco... não gostaria de imaginar na felicidade do Lorde se por um acaso topasse com a memórias de Potter sobre as aulas de oclumência que dera... ou sua presença na Ordem... teria que haver um meio de saber até onde o Lorde já havia penetrado naquela mente obtusa.

Havia alguma chance de ser sua culpa? O ataque? Estariam vigiando Alfeneiros ou simplesmente Voldmort sabia que iria sair? Novamente a angústia de poder estar contaminado pelo outro lhe corroía as entranhas, misturada a todos aqueles sentimentos que o mantinham naquela eterna roda viva de infelicidade... "Remo está bem? Thonks? Mundungo? Dédalo? Moody? Edwiges?" suspirou "matei mais alguém?"

-Que foi Potter? Devagar demais?- perguntou ao ouvir o suspiro do outro "esqueci de verificar se o menino de ouro se machucou... que maravilha..."

-Nada...-respondeu baixo sem prestar atenção no que o outro perguntava...

"Nada...Quanta corência... realmente deveríamos ter deixado o ministério levá-lo a StMungo!" Pensou aliviado em ver o Largo... descendo no gramado e se dirigindo até a casa.

"A Sede da Ordem da fênix é o n°12 do Largo Grimauld" mas quando se lembrou disso a casa já aparecia... provavelmente porque Snape já se concentrara nisso.

-Poderia se apressar Potter?- Snape lhe perguntou nem um pouco gentilmente o pegando pelo braço e enfiando-o porta adentro.

Ele não imaginava o quão dolorosa era essa chegada.


	4. Obrigado

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**04 Obrigado**

Fora difícil... por mais que tentasse sorrir, estar no Largo topando com Monstro em cada canto era dolorosamente difícil... saber que Thonks se ferira, embora não gravemente, também lhe trouxera sua cota de desgosto, Rony e Hermione, namorando, tentavam animá-lo, mas ignorando suas reais preocupações passaram a censurá-lo pela apatia, especialmente Hermione... e Rony estava ocupado demais em se deslumbrar com a namorada perfeita... ambos crentes que uma vez comprovada a existência de Voldmort para toda a bruxidade seus problemas tinham se acabado, tocando vezes demais no nome de Sirius para deixá-lo esquecer a dor... o fato de Bicuço ter-se afeiçoado a ele também lhe trazia remorso... a criatura fora usada também... mais uma vítima... as dores e cabeça e a insônia lhe roubavam o apetite... tinha que fingir vezes demais estar bem pra que Molly parasse de se preocupar... a Ordem estava a toda e poucas pessoas ficavam na sede, Gina era das poucas com quem tinha uma conversa decente... mas que acabava sempre em discussões sobre a AD... a garota estava obcecada em aprender coisas novas e lamentava muito em não poder usar sua varinha fora da escola... lembrava o entusiasmo ferrenho de Hermione e as duas o deixavam nervoso com tanto planejamento para continuar a AD.

Em nenhum momento peguntaram se ele desejava continuar... melhor assim, porque se perguntassem teria que ser sincero e dizer que não... não queria mais ensinar ninguém... não era digno disso.

Num dia especialmente monótono, em que jogava xadrez com Rony jogado na cama,Hermione e Gina discutiam as matérias que haviam caído nos NOM'S... Hermione se encheu de coragem...

-Harry... você não conseguiu o suficiente em poções conseguiu?

Rony soltou um chio e o olhou, desviou o olhar...

-Creio que não.- disse sem olhá-la.

-Ah... ah, bem... e o que vai fazer então... já que para ser auror...

-Não me interessa Mione... certo? Podemos mudar de assunto?-acabou sendo grosso.

-Não Harry!- ela disse séria.- Seria bom você definir outro objetivo então! E se esforçar pra valer...

Poderia responder inúmeras coisas para a amiga... e pensava na qual despejaria primeiro quando Molly apareceu na porta.

-Professor Snape quer vê-lo, Querido.

Rony disse algo e Hermione chamara a atenção dele, não importava, se era algo que não lhe dizia respeito era Snape... o outro tinha vencido... estaria feliz em lhe esfregar na cara que não tinha Nom's suficientes para continuar? Isso lhe irritaria... desceu resignado até o andar inferior...

Snape deixara de ser algo em sua vida... desperdício de tempo odiá-lo... pesando todas as asneiras que fizera no ano anterior, tivera que admitir que ele , embora não se esforçasse para melhorar, não fora culpado por seu fracasso em oclumência... e nem pela morte de Sirius... e também odiaria qualquer um que fosse remexer nas suas dores, embora o próprio parecesse se divertir muito em revirar as suas, Snape o odiava, era fato e não ia gastar tempo com isso...

O olhou friamente e sentou-se. Era doloroso reviver aquilo na falta de Sirius.

-Sabe porque estou aqui Potter?- disse o olhando.

"Tem razão Dumbledore... não gosto desse olhar... mas não havia outro jeito?" perguntou-se irritado... o rapaz sentara-se e o olhava novamente com aquele olhar perdido, frio...

-Não veio elogiar meus NOM'S com certeza.- disse desanimadamente.

Teve que se controlar para não sorrir... "ah... é mesmo não é? Não cansei de dizer que não tem a mínima conpetência para poções? O que vai fazer agora Potter?" com certeza haveria um resquício de sorriso se não fosse Dumbledore...

-Não, embora seus NOM's sejam exatamente a questão.

-E?

-E?- disse irritadamente.- E que depois que Minerva McGonagall, e o diretor insistentemete intercederam por você, não tive opção a não ser admití-lo na minha turma avançada...

-Como?- perguntou sentindo uma pontada de raiva.

"Ah... finalmente um reação... vamos Potter... mostre que está vivo de novo..."

-Sim... você deve ter percebido que sua nota não era suficiente para entrar, ao mesmo tempo o diretor e McGonagall acham indispensável que você tenha acesso a essa turma... e além do mais precisamos de uma desculpa pra sua novas aulas de oclumência.

Se surpreendeu quando o outro riu... riu e deixou a testa bater na mesa... estava louco só podia ser... antes de intervir a voz veio abafada e além túmulo.

-Eu não quero isso.

-Não sei se você compreendeu Potter... mas não é...

-Uma escolha?- perguntou olhando os olhos negros do outro...- Você quer dizer... que vão arranjar para que eu entre em sua turma... mesmo eu não tendo passado?

-Sim Potter... que bom que conseguiu compreender... tendo essas aulas poderei continuar lhe dando reforço... a desculpa para lhe...

-E você? Concorda com isso? Concorda em admitir um aluno incompetente?

-Como disse Potter, não é uma...

-Como você pode? Achei que se orgulhasse de ter uma turma elevada... porque fazer isso? Eu não vou fazer isso...

E se levantou.

-SENTE-SE!- acabou elevando a voz irritado.

Parou e o olhou... Snape parecia furioso, mas nem imaginava o quanto estava magoado, era assim? Dumbledore achava que podía protegê-lo?Pior ainda... isso lhe levantava dúvidas sobre tudo... fora mais alguma vez... ajudado? Horrível pensar nisso... pior... depender da boa ação do outro... ficar em dívida... porque Snape não perderia a oportunidade...

-Eu disse para sentar-se.- Snape disse frio.

Deu de ombros... ficou parado... mente trabalando depressa demais para sequer prestar atenção no bruxo a frente...

Bem a frente... mal percebera que furioso Snape se levantara, e segurando com força no seu braço o obrigou a sentar.

-EI!- tentou levantar.

A mão grande do outro o segurou sem delicadeza, espalmada e pesada em seu peito, o rosto de Snape a centímetros do seu.

-Vamos ser bem sinceros Potter, eu não gosto de você... você não gosta de mim, e isso não nos agrada em nada como antes... mas como antes se falharmos coisas podem acontecer... quer isso de novo Potter?

Os olhos negros o perfuravam... mas manteve-se encarando o outro... aquilo era uma maldita roda viva? Não mil vezes não... e antes que falasse o outro resumiu em palavras o que sentia.

-Eu não gosto de falhas Potter... não gostar de falhas está mais acima do não gostar dessa sua cara sonsa.

E se afastou.

Severo se afastou perplexo... a quantos anos nada lhe tirava do sério? Preparado para as piores crises de raiva, medo e qualquer ofensa, mas a total apatia do outro o irara... simples assim... "essas missões estão me abalando... estou ficando velho e mole... mentira... essa cara de Potter sempre me irritou..." pensamento interrompido pelo tom levemente mais baixo usado pelo rapaz.

-Certo... e como vai ser? Como essas aulas avançadas vão ajudar a termos mais aulas de oclumência?

-Bom... além das aulas de reforço... não duvido que possamos arranjar algumas detenções... só espero que derreta menos caldeirões do que o Longbotton... que aliás se saiu bem melhor que você, agora se me der licensa, tenho mais a fazer que ficar vendo-o remoer essa alegria pelo seu futuro... mas devia agradecer ao diretor e a McGonagall Potter, se realmente pretende ser auror um dia.

E se virou para sair... não suportava ver aquele olhar perdido nem mais um segundo ou iria estuporar o rapaz...


	5. Detenção

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**05 Detenção**

Sentia que sua boca estava levemente repuxada... mantendo a compostura... depois de juntar Potter e Longbotton... um jeito de pressionar os dois, suas aulas andavam mais inclinadas a pirotecnia que ás poções... suspirou e os olhou.

-Mais um zero então... Leve o Longbotton a enfermaria Potter... rápido! rápido!E são cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória... e detenção Potter!

Observou o rapaz amparar o outro que era maior...realmente, Potter era uma criatura pequena... a turma precisou só de um olhar frio para retomar a atividade.

-Evanesco.- apontou para a poção que borbulhava indecentemente vermelha... quando deveria estar verde.

O resto da aula foi silêncio, silêncio até a quando a turma deixou as amostras em sua bancada.

Longbotton tinha sérios problemas de memória, mas vinha estabalecendo um roteiro em pergaminho que seguia para fazer a matéria... estava melhorando mas ainda tinha ataques rídiculos de tremedeira sempre que passava por eles... como a turma estava em duplas...

Retirou a caixa onde guardava as amostras... com um gesto de varinha todas as amostras estavam perfeitamente acondionadas à caixa, pousou a varinha na mesa e olhou a sala...

Estava invariávelmente irritado... com Potter... criatura lenta e burra, acefála... será que conseguiria um dia descobrir mais algum adjetivo que coubesse na descrição? Três semanas de Hogwarts e ele não comparecera em aula alguma de oclumência, fugia pelo que parecia, não queria marcar diretamente com McGonagall, mas se fosse o caso... devia ter estipulado melhor as aulas... bom agora tinha a desculpa... se não marcara o reforço... acabara de ganhar a detenção... ou ele achara que desta vez iria deixar acontecer de novo? Não, ah, não mesmo... não ia ficar com esse gosto de fracasso na boca de novo por causa de Potter... não ia enfrentar a cara de Dumbledore de novo por causa de Potter... malditinho que saíra ao pai... uma verdadeira pedra no seu sapato... "não Potter dessa vez você vai trabalhar... nem que eu tenha que espremer essa sua testa nas paredes..."

Interrompeu os pensamentos para receber a última turma do dia.

Olhou para Neville que recebia uma bela camada de pasta verde no rosto queimado e no braço também... Pomfrey o olhava desconfiada a um bom tempo e teve que fingir preocupação com o amigo para ela parar de olhá-lo como se fosse ter um treco a qualquer segundo... pensou aliviado que pelo menos ela estava cuidando de Neville quando ela perguntou:

-Você anda comendo Potter?

A olhou surpreso com a pergunta e disse por reflexo.

-Estou... normal...

Ela o olhou avaliativamente e voltou a ajudar Neville a se recostar na cama.

-Seu colega está bem Potter, mas vai passar a noite aqui... vá ao salão, o jantar já deve ter começado e se faça um favor... coma.

-Certo.- deu de ombros levemente... saiu da enfermaria vendo Neville já dormindo na cama.

Os corredores tinham uma leve movimentação, mas não se dirigiu ao salão... foi até a sala comunal... estava zonzo e enjoado como estava desde uma semana antes de voltar a Hogwarts... sabia muito bem porquê e não queria abrir portas ao inimigo... na verdade estava com medo de ter um ataque no meio dos outros alunos... agora que o tratavam razoavelmente bem... e não como um maluco potencialmente perigoso... antes pensara seriamente nas aulas de oclumência, mas agora... tinha arranjado um jeito de afastar o outro não tinha? Pensar em passar mais mal de novo, sofrer mais de novo... aquilo foi minando sua força de vontade... mesmo sabendo que todas as lutas que lutara e todas as dores que sofrera nada significavam em seu destino... estava de certa forma condenado e no fim não fazia diferença.

Ficou olhando a lareira... seu estomago não protestava mais... fome era uma coisa que aprendera a não sentir... não ligava, simplesmente achava que se fosse ao salão passaria mais mal por todos que o olhavam... afinal todos o olhavam como se fosse uma coisa diferente... esperando a cada segundo que fizesse alguma coisa idiota ou maravilhosa, ou que se lembrasse de sorrir ou dizer os nomes dos que lhe acenavam... os mesmo que o apontaram como louco antes...

Recostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos... cabeça leve e mil estrelinhas piscando... enjoo aumentado... cansaço... perdera o segundo treino de quadribol... maravilha, duas semanas.

-Você já voltou.- disse Hermione sentando-se na poltroninha ao lado.

"Ela está falando comigo?" Pensou abrindo os olhos...

Hermione ficara revoltada com sua aceitação na turma de poções... quer dizer, o tinha "apoiado" até ele dizer que não queria, o que a fez fazer um discurso sobre agradecer as novas oportunidades embora injustas... e sobre como Dumbledore e Minerva se esforçavam por ele, até que irritado acabou comentando sobre o empurrãozinho que McGonagaal dera para ela com o vira-tempo e acabaram discutindo... saldo? A amiga mal falava com ele, com o apoio do namorado... sentira uma pequena saudade de quando ele e Rony concordavam que Hermione tinha um lado mandão insuportável...

-Eu vi o que aconteceu... Neville colocou estrato de Trinn duas vezes... você não percebeu porque estava pilando o visgo...- ela disse sem se importar com seu silêncio.

-E?- disse se endireitando para olhá-la, sabia que tinha algo mais...

-Você devia deixar o Neville pilando o visgo.- ela disse como se fosse uma conclusão óbvia.

-Ah... claro...

Hermione deu um suspiro contrariado e lhe estendeu um papel, pegou e o segurou sem abrir, sabia que ela ia falar.

-Professora Minerva disse para eu lhe entregar... Snape marcou a detenção para amanhã.

-Quê?!- abriu o papel, leu um "obrigatório".- Merda! Eu tenho mais uma turma da AD!

"sabia que não queria continuar com a AD!"

-Você vai ter que ir.- disse a amiga abrindo um livro.

Apenas a olhou antes de amassar o bilhete e remungar um boa noite.


	6. Prioridades

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**06 Prioridades**

Dia sem atrativos... nem quente nem frio no outono... dias se tornando levemente mais curtos... ninguém quase percebia, ele muito menos, tão pouco aficcionado no sol fora do castelo... acostumado ao fogo perene e terno de velas, lareiras e archotes... acostumado a penumbra e a sombra...

Gostava disso... era assim que podia lentamente apreciar as poções cozinhando... os ingredientes maturando e tudo que era relacionado a sua fina arte... poucos reconheceriam o quanto apreciava sua vida nas masmorras e o quanto podia ser feliz ali... não era tão amagurado quanto parecia, ficava sim ao ser obrigado a conviver com a agitação e bagunça da parte viva e afoita da escola...

Não que odiasse a vida, de maneira alguma... apenas se irritava com o desperdício de energia com tanta tolice condensada que havia na maior parte dos alunos... "olha o exemplo vivo..."pensou ao escutar a porta.

-Finalmente Potter...

-Me atrasei por causa da AD.

-Não perguntei Potter, Não perguntei...

O olhar do rapaz demonstrava a mesma falta de vontade anterior, "oh Merlin... dessa vez vai ser difícil, não me responsabilizo."

"Que inferno..." pensou jogando a mochila num canto e olhando o outro... Snape parecia estar com o mesmo desejo de tornar tudo mais difícil que tivera no ano anterior...

"Ou talvez fosse apenas uma impressão errada..." pensamento mútuo.

"Talvez o rapaz esteja realmente interessado e não tenha culpa da cara sonsa que tem..."

"Talvez ele nem queira me encher tanto assim... não tem culpa da cara azeda que tem..."

-Podemos Potter? Ou terei que fazer um convite por escrito?- puxou a varinha.

O rapaz apenas o olhou... sem reação.

-Legilimens!

_Um gramado... calor... verão... quente... costas ardidas de juntar a grama recém cortada... garganta seca._

_-Duda! Não! Por favor!- gemeu o menino enquanto o primo e dois amiguinhos passaram jogando as folhas recém juntadas para todos os lados._

_Resquícios da mesma lembrança, tia chamando e os outros rindo... o desejo de entrar em casa e beber algo, desejo negado até terminar toda a tarefa..._

_E tudo sumiu..._

ficou o escuro... como a tela final de um filme que acaba... depois dos créditos... nada, apenas um escuro vazio... e estava fora.

Nenhum grito... nenhum gesto de varinha... a mente de Potter se tornara indisponível, abriu os olhos surpreso em ver o outro de olhos fechados... ahá! Potter ofegava levemente.

"Mas havia se concentrado."

-Pretendia esperar quanto tempo mais para fazer algo Potter?- perguntou.- Entrei... é isso que conta.... Você não fez nenhuma resistência quanto minha entrada...

Harry suspirou, havia jogado o outro pra fora... isso não contava? Estava cansado... enjoado e com dor de cabeça...

-De novo Potter! Legilimens.

Pegara o rapaz desprevinido... como ele dispersava fácil.... a memória o tomou de súbito.

_Dor..._

_Crucio!_

_Dor e medo... escuro, cemitério... _

_Voldmort._

_A memória do que ocorreu após o fim do Tribruxo os engolfou... era uma memória dolorosa... assustadora... solitária... porque partilhava dessa dor? Não obteve resposta... algo maior, mais forte, devorador e poderoso entrou dolorosamente pelas sombras da lembrança._

_Uma luta, gigantesca que lhe paralizou totalmente, incapaz de fazer algo quando o terceiro entrou no jogo... perigo era a única coisa que lhe vinha a mente... estava em perigo... imenso perigo com o outro ali... o que sentia era apenas um eco do que se passava na mente do garoto... horrível... frio... uma tentativa de uma mente se sobrepor a a outra... deligá-la de sua vontade... separa-la do corpo..._

_Voldmort atacava sem piedade... abrindo caminho a força na mente do garoto que resistia... aquilo era tão frio e brutal quanto um estupro... sentia no seu próprio corpo, sua própria mente..._

_E o que sentia era só um eco._

_E o que sentiu surpreendeu até o Lorde das Trevas... que felizmente não captava sua existência como espectador daquele show horrível._

_Novamente, Voldmort sentia, a muralha... o frio imenso... o vazio... a sensação de vazio tão grande que chegava a ser um vácuo... como se num instante um dementador também estivesse presente..._

_O obrigando a sair dali... abandonar a presa._

_Deixando o mórbido vazio tumular..._

Caiu... caiu e ofegando se sentou no chão boquiaberto... não imaginava... não... não daquele jeito... olhou suas próprias mãos trêmulas... ainda incapaz de ligar tudo que sentira... aquela overdose de sentimentos dolorosos, raivosos e vazios... e o frio...

-Potter!- estranhou a sua própria voz falha, que não falhou a segunda vez.-POTTER!

O rapaz ainda jazia no chão, caído, inerte... uma coisa morta.

-Ele está de bom humor.- respondeu.- Pegou leve dessa vez...

Snape se levantou tentando achar coerência no que o rapaz lhe dizia "Leve? Isso foi leve?"

Potter continuava deitado, olhos fechados, visivelmente cansado... "Não... Dumbledore... o que é isso... você imagina como é isso? Por que eu não imaginava que pudesse ser assim..."

-Consegue levantar Poter?- perguntou o olhando.

O garoto deitado no chão tinha a face pálida... num esforço abriu os olhos úmidos e tentou se levantar... parecia zonzo.

-Certo... consigo.- disse autômatamente.

Estava de pé um segundo depois o olhando como se não o visse.

-Potter... pode me explicar o que aconteceu?- disse o olhando mais friamente.

Os olhos do rapaz entraram em foco.

-Voldmort?- disse quase cinicamente.

-Quantas vezes tenho que repetir para não...

-Não falar o nome do Lorde...- disse ainda mais cinicamente ainda, irritado.- Porque você não deixa isso de lado Snape... é tão infantil.

"Não esperava essa..."

-Professor Snape Potter...

-Grande coisa.- deu de ombros... só para perceber um segundo após o que fizera..."merda... já foi..."

-Educação é mesmo de família.- disse o olhando.

Olharam-se friamente... por um tempo... tudo que Harry queria era cama... cama e sono... embora dormir não fosse exatamente um alívio...

-Certo Potter... você está cansado... não adiantaria tentarmos mais... mas vamos ter essas aulas três vezes por semana... volte na sexta.

-Tenho AD.

-Prefere terça, quinta e sábado?

-Tenho Quadribol.

-Tem algum momento livre na agenda da celebridade para algo tão pouco importante?

-Eu ia perguntar se pode ser meia hora mais tarde...- disse puxando a mochila.

-Não Potter. Segunda, Quarta e sexta neste horário... não me obrigue a persuadir Dumbledore a tirá-lo do Quadribol.

-Não pode fazer isso.

-É uma mera questão de prioridades Potter... prioridades.


	7. O Sonho

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**07 O Sonho**

Foi um sentimento estranho de urgência que o levou a cama mais cedo... tão acostumado a perambular pelos corredores madrugada adentro e dormir as primeiras aulas, raramente tinha aulas pela manhã... no meio da semana estaria muito tentado a ficar a noite toda perambulando pelos corredores frios... sua natureza...

Ás vezes era engraçado escutar os comentários de certos alunos, insinuando que era um vampiro... não se importava com isso. Era até bom... evitava problemas... evitava interrupções em suas caminhadas noturnas...

Não nessa noite outonal de quarta feira... pensou antes de meter-se na cama... não... com um meneio de varinha todo o quarto tornou-se escuro.

Harry ainda estava na sala comunal... ruminando o incidente... ruminando a entrada leve de Voldmort... Snape... sabia que ficava vulnerável, arranhou a cicatriz... como irritava aquelas agulhadas... fora só recomeçar, maldição!

Se levantou e foi até o dormitório... recebido pela cômica sinfonia de roncos dos colegas... por isso nunca reclamavam de seus pesadelos... tinham que dormir como pedras para não escutar os roncos, catou a capa de invisibilidade com o dobro da vontade... nunca dormiria agora... não com esse barulho... não com essa dor de cabeça.

-Menino Potter é você?- perguntou a Dama gorda ao ser aberta.

-Sou e pare de falação!- disse descobrindo a cabeça.

-Ah, que grosseiro... vou chamar McGonagall!

-Espere! Espere!- disse pensando em uma boa desculpa.- Eu só vou fazer companhia ao Neville na enfermaria... não faça um escândalo por isso.

-Você não devia estar fora da cama... não devia mesmo!

Fez a maior cara de sonso que anos com Dursley's foram capaz de lhe ensinar... a pintura o olhou e por fim amuada cedeu.

-Oh, certo... certo... é triste ficar sozinho naquela enfermaria... me acorde quando voltar!

-Obrigado!- disse dando as costas e se cobrindo com a capa.

Mas não foi a enfermaria, sabia muito bem que Neville estaria dormindo... finalmente se estendeu sob a brisa fria de outono e sobre as pedras frias da torre de astronomia.

Finalmente fechando e abrindo os olhos observando as estrelas.

Na escuridão noturna...

_Andava com pressa... necessidade de chegar a algum lugar... mas onde? porquê? mal divisava as janelas, tamanha escuridão... provavelmente uma tempestade..._

_"Ele está do lado de fora do castelo..."_

_Ele quem? Porquê se importava? Para quê? O quê estava procurando? Andava rápido._

_E sua roupa e máscara de comensal pesavam... sempre pesavam... mas dessa vez era como se fossem feitas de algo muito pesado... metal ou pedra..._

_"ELE ESTÁ DO LADO DE FORA!"_

_QUEM?! DIABOS?! Alguém que devo procurar? Intimidar? Toturar? Matar?_

_Inferno... foi o pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça quando abriu as portas do castelo e foi recebido pelo vento da tempestade._

_Escuridão... só isso... uma estranha escuridão que estendia os tentaculos retorcidos pelo gramado do castelo como a névoa que antecipava o inverno... uma sombra mórbida._

_O pequeno brilho distante lhe chamou a atenção um pequeno e longíquo ponto de luz afogado no meio da escuridão... um unicórnio talvez?_

_Um lumos? Um patrono? Sim talvez... porque mais de perto a luz pulsava levemente..._

_Um coração? Quase... quase uma batida de coração... que alçou voo até a torre de astronomia para não ser afogado pelas trevas cada vez mais densas._

_"Sou eu que vou me afogar aqui!"_

_"ELE ESTÁ lÁ!"_

_Sim alguém na torre pelo que parecia... a luz se enfraquecendo... porque as trevas subiam a torre... como uma serpente... subindo... subindo..._

_Atrás da presa._

Ergueu-se fazendo o movimento de tirar o capuz e máscara inexistentes... um sonho... pesadelo... olhou em volta, sim seu quarto, sua cama... respirou mais devagar se pondo de pé.

-Mas que...- pensou empurrando o cabelo que insistia em pregar-se na sua testa...- quanto tempo?

"A quanto tempo não tinha um sonho desses?"

Tolice... estava impressionado como uma garotinha pelo que tinha presenciado com o Potter... era isso...

Potter.

_"Ele está do lado de fora do castelo..."_

_"ELE ESTÁ DO LADO DE FORA!"_

_"ELE ESTÁ lÁ!"_

Jogou a veste negra nos ombros e saiu de chinelos mesmo... sim... sabia... agora claro como água.


	8. Na Torre

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**08 Na Torre**

Inspirava profundamente com os punhos cerrados contra a testa... estaria gritando se pudesse, mas se doutrinara a não fazer isso... não ceder... era simples, se não cedesse o outro não podia fazer nada... era um a questão de tempo e oportunidade...

Então ceder tão rapidamente e totalmente até restar apenas o vazio... sumir, evanescer... morrer. Cair no escuro e frio vazio tão rápido e profundamente que o outro se perdia...

Embora soubesse que um dia, um dia o outro não se deixaria mais enganar... mas não dessa vez... pensou sentindo o corpo relaxar e cair... exaurido... sem forças, soluçando baixo de olhos fechados, apoiado...

Apoiado? Abriu os olhos doloridos...

A face branca emoldurada por cabelos negros brilhosos o surpreendeu.

-Ainda vivo Potter?- perguntou ele o ajudando a levantar.

Cambaleou antes de se firmar... tantas coisas para acontecer e tinha que haver Snape no meio da noite na torre?

-Estou sim... decepcionado?- perguntou.

-Deveras... mas creio que burrice crônica também seja de família Potter... o que está fazendo...

-VÁ SE CATAR SNAPE!!!- Disse com raiva.- NÃO CONSEGUE PENSAR EM NADA DIFERENTE NÃO? FAMÍLIA?- Pegou a capa de seu pai do chão, se embulhando nela.- EU NÃO TENHO FAMÍLIA!

Snape olhou apenas a cabeça do rapaz... sim havia o velho ódio lá... mas agora, percebia... levemente transformado em rancor... "não garoto... não faça isso com você mesmo..."

-É professor, Potter... e isso aqui.- segurou agilmente o vazio e encontrando a capa.- Isso fica comigo...- com um puxão conseguiu desalojar a capa do corpo magro.- Tenho certeza que o diretor vai concordar que esses passeios...

-NEM PENSE!- segurou com toda a força que dispunha a outra ponta.- Não se atreva!

-Potter... não vou considerar todos os pontos que você poderia perder por esse passeio, quando deveria estar descansando... na sua caminha grifinória... agora, - disse e com um novo puxão enrolou a capa no antebraço.- Vá dei...

-Pois enfie a maldita taça da casa no rabo Snape! E largue a capa do meu PAI!

-Me insultar não vai me fazer entregar essa capa, há muito tempo eu venho dizendo para o diretor que você não deveria sair do seu dormitório! Agora não me faça tomar atitudes drásticas! você não tem mais onze anos!- disse e reunindo toda sua frieza se encaminhou para a porta.

-Largue.- disse puxando a varinha.- Largue isso...

-Me azarar vai apenas encrencá-lo mais Potter...- disse o olhando.

"Desgraçado! Desgraçado!" pensava sentindo a raiva consumir todo o cansaço e dor de sua mente... uma só... uma azaração só!

-Vá dormir Potter!- Mas vendo a face furiosa do outro acabou por procurar discretamente sua varinha "ele vai fazer besteira."

Tremia... que inferno tremia... devia estar feliz... era uma boa desculpa... encarando o professor, mas não sentia a raiva que sentia antes... mas agora... não ele não ia levar a capa, não seu último refúgio de liberdade.

-Solte a capa... ou faço soltar.

O outro o encarou.

-Potter... vai deitar... você acaba de perder mais de cem pontos para sua casa...e vou falar com Dumbledore sobre isso!

Viu o olhar do outro mudar... frio, gelado, um verde forte na face dura.

-Estupefaça!-Harry atacou.

-Protego!

Era rápido até, o feitiço rebatido tirou uma lasca da mureta da torre... se o rapaz não tivesse desviado... seria um inferno explicar por que estuporara Potter... a outra mão erguida era claro sinal de que o outro pretendia duelar.

-Não faça isso Potter... sou um duelista muito mais experiente.

-Expelliarmus!

-Protego!- "Por Morag do inferno! Fundiu o pouco de massa encefálica que tinha?!"- Pulsate!

Um murro... como um murro, acabou caindo sentado... não conhecia essa... maldito!

-Accio varinha!- Ainda sentado no chão Harry tentou desarma-lo.

Snape segurou a varinha com força... aproveitando a concentração do outro...

-Expelliarmus!

Sentiu a varinha deixar sua mão e parar alguns metros atrás, olhou para o outro... se não estivesse tão zonzo e cansado teria durado mais... "vai Snape... me azara de uma vez e pelo menos alguém sai realmente feliz daqui!"

-São duzentos e cinquenta pontos Potter!- disse o olhando se levantar devagar.- E realmente você está encrencado!

O rapaz apenas se levantou e foi pegar a varinha..."ah, não faça isso Potter... tenha santa paciência!" Surpreendendo-se quando ele a pegou e guardou no cós da calça.

E enfiou um chute violento e frustrado na mureta.

Soltando uma exclamação mínima... no mínimo tendo quebrado o pé.

-Parabéns Potter.- disse guardando a varinha.- consegue andar?

-Vai se catar... professor.- disse baixo se virando.

Dois passos forçando o pé que latejava...

-Não seja ridículo.- disse estendendo a mão para o rapaz...- Está mancando feito um pato...

Com um suspiro resignado aceitou o apoio do outro "maravilha Harry... até onde você consegue descer numa noite?" Sentindo o outro o segurar pelos ombros... com a mesma mão pesada que o segurara no largo e comentar.

-Já pensou em crescer Potter?

Não sabia se ele estava se referindo a seu tamanho... ou ao que acabara de fazer... mas irritado se afastou do outro... "estou sem paciência para ironias! Tchau!"

Snape apenas juntou as sobrancelhas ao ver o rapaz sumir com passos rápidos e doloridos... sem dizer nada.


	9. O Eco

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**09 O Eco**

Rosto enfiado no dever de transfiguração, porque Minerva McGonagalll além de lhe passar um sermão após a aula pediu lição extra... "Talvez com algo pra fazer você evite perambular pelo castelo!". Era mais que óbvio que Snape, tinha que falar algo, afinal eram trezentos pontos perdidos... desgraçado exagerado!

-Harry... –Hermione se calou ao ver o olhar furioso do outro.- Qual o problema hein? Você sabia que podia se dar mal saindo assim...

-Sem a gente.- completou Rony pegando o livro que ele pousara na mesa e copiando o que ele marcara.

-Eu só queria pensar um pouco!

-Certo... uhum...- ela disse puxando outro livro.

-O pior foi o morcego ter ficado com sua capa...- disse Rony.

-Pois o professor Snape tem razão! Essa capa serviu pra...

-Quantas vezes usamos a capa Mione?- a olhou se controlando para falar muito baixo.-Acho que foi de muita ajuda no terceiro ano sabe? Ou você esqueceu disso?

-Não... ah, mas a tentação de se meter em encrenca é grande... ah Harry! Não me olha assim!

-O Snape Mione, tenha dó!- disse Rony.

-Pois ele tem razão eu repito!- ela os olhou.- Ele é um bom professor, severo, mas bom.

-Case com ele.- Disse irritado.

Rony o olhou, e depois a olhou.

-Mione, ele foi um... e... você sabe, nunca gostou do Harry... como ele sabia onde Harry estava?

Agora sim... um frio lhe percorreu a espinha, porque em nenhum momento se perguntara isso.

Sonho premonitório...

Dumbledore confirmara e sorrindo bondosamente lhe perguntou a quantos anos não tinha um...

Desde os catorze... porque eles geralmente vinham de uma forma tão simbólica que mal os compreendia e depois saber que iria sofrer e não ter como evitar era terrível... quando Black e Potter, começaram a fazer parte dos sonhos então... era impossível saber o que os dois fariam ... a agonia de esperar uma nova "brincadeira" era... começou a ter insônia... foi aí que começou a apreciar a noite e dormir pela manhã...

Mas agora... fora tão... necessário, como se algo pedisse para ter o sonho... como se algo o chamasse...

Dumbledore achou simplesmente que era um eco da ligação que tivera com Potter e Voldmort... então sentou-se e olhou preocupado.

-Harry precisa urgentemente aprender oclumência Severo... mais do que antes...

-Eu imagino que sim... o Lorde parece desejar possuí-lo, não matá-lo... eu pude sentir algo...- parou para pensar.- Algo de curiosidade da parte dele... como se ele quisesse continuar algo...

Dumbledore se moveu olhando da Fênix que arrepiara... então disse com calma.

-Severo... No ministério... Potter foi possuido por Voldmort... escapou por pouco... por força de vontade...

Não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio mórbido.

-Naquele momento... de certa forma... eu consolei Harry... havia sido uma experiência muito forte... mas agora... pensando sériamente acho que ele pode não ter tanta sorte... não gostaria de contar com ela... seria mais seguro se ele contasse com mais que seu coração e coragem...

-O senhor perdeu a confiança nele?

-Não Severo... só gostaria que Harry tenha mais armas a disposição num futuro próximo, porque como você mesmo percebeu Volmort não medirá esforços para alcançar Harry...

"Não medirá esforços para obter o que deseja."

-Imagino que isso seja um risco adicional para você... tome cuidado... uma ligação dessas pode revelá-lo para Voldmort... não gostaria que você corresse riscos desnecessários Snape, mas você ainda é melhor professor de oclumência do que eu...

Isso sem dúvida era um grande elogio...embora falso.

-E esse eco... essa influência da mente de Harry em seu dom premonitório pode ser útil... use isso... sei que saberá usar...

Dumbledore não precisaria pedir muito mais afinal... sabia muito bem que o bruxo não fazia movimentos desnecessários... embora o atual pedido o deagradasse.


	10. Instável

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**10 Instável**

Desceu correndo da sala precisa para as masmorras... ofegante... mesmo adiantando o ínicio da aula, a pedido de Hermione, porque pensara em acabar com tudo, estava atrasado... e seria o próprio diabo o esperando.. depois de tentar azará-lo...

-Atrazado Potter... é muito difícil manter o horário?

-Eu pedi meia hora...

-Ao contrário de você... eu tenho outras obrigações Potter... sérias.

Os olhos verdes o encaravam... meio vivos, meio mortos... estranhos... estranho encará-lo sabendo do que sabia... não conseguia sentir pena dele... sentia é mais raiva... garoto tolo, inútil que se punha em perigo! Tudo poderia ser evitado se não fosse tamanha cabeça dura!

-Prepare-se.

Incapaz de sentir que podia fazer algo pelo jeito mais seguro? Orgulhoso demais, Curioso demais!

-Legilimens!

_Uma estranha imagem se formou em sua mente... crianças... crianças trouxas... a uma certa distância... brincando... havia um sol fraco e gostoso, sim..._

_Um colégio trouxa._

_E havia uma garotinha meio rechonchuda na sua frente que lhe sorriu... e devagar estendeu uma bala... a mão pequena de dedos longos chegou a se mover..._

_Foi rápido... ela fechou a mão sobre o doce e saiu correndo, uma chuva de safanões o atingiu em seguida e três garotos saíram correndo quando num ato de vontade conseguiu subir na árvore onde estivera encostado o tempo todo... olhando o primo e os amigos rindo e correndo enquanto passava a mão na cabeça dolorida... até escutar os gritos do mais chato dos professores por ter subido na árvore..._

_E a lembrança da mão doída pelas vezes que copiara "não devo subir em árvores..."_

_"Não devo contar mentiras..."_

_As gotículas de sangue escorriam do corte aberto nas costas de sua mão... ardendo, ferroando._

_"Não devo contar mentiras... não devo contar mentiras... não..."_

Bastava, além de estar estranha,estava vendo tudo pelos olhos do rapaz e não de fora dele, Potter não fizara nada para se livrar de sua intrusão...

_O sangue escorria pelo pulso... manchando o pergaminho._

CHEGA! já tinha visto... e nem sinal...

_A pena escrevia devagar no pergaminho... arranhando-o... sentiu uma agonia de medo ao perceber o que acontecia... a mão branca segurava a pena negra... mesmo com o capuz sabia quem era..._

_Voldmort... _

_Mas ele não percebera a intrusão de Potter... na verdade nem ele sentia a existência do rapaz... o bruxo ainda escrevia com uma tinta vermelho escura, mas de onde estava não conseguia ler..._

_-Mande isso agora Rabicho..._

_Pode ver o outro... mesmo ar infeliz se encaminhar para fora do aposento, um pergaminho seguro pela mão prateada..._

_O som da cadeira arrastada lhe chamou a atenção... se virou._

_Encarando os olhos vermelhos._

_-Fazendo uma visita Potter? Quanta bondade a sua... _

Antes... antes que a outra mente se alastrassse pode abrir os olhos, a sua frente o rapaz de pé estava com a cabeça inclinada e mão na testa... a raiva começou arder lá do fundo de suas entranhas... vermezinho metido... arrogante... mau percebeu que tinha avançado.

Três passos duros com aquele olhar assassino, foi o que percebeu, ele lhe olhava com um fúria tão grande que se assustou, baixando a mão que pressionava a cicatriz... mal viu quando o outro bruxo levantou a mão...

Apenas sentiu o tapa violento que o acertou quase o fazendo cair... zonzo, cansado, apenas ficou ali parado... surpreso.

-SEU GRANDE... -Snape urrou.- Não conseguiu conter a curiosidade não é Potter? Achou bonito ficar espiando o Lorde? Abrindo a porta para ele entrar? Qual o seu problema? Acha que é muito bom? Entrar na mente dele? Não percebe o perigo? E SE IMPORTA? POTTER É BOM DEMAIS PARA DAR VALOR AO ESFORÇO QUE TODOS FIZERAM... NÃO É?!

Apenas parado ali... sentindo a face arder... mal conseguindo articular uma defesa... tentara... se debatera... mas Snape parecia ter-se encravado em sua mente... mal percebera que estava vendo Voldmort quando conseguiu sair...

-QUEM MAIS PRECISA MORRER PARA VOCÊ APRENDER POTTER?

Ainda sentia o frio da surpresa ao sentir Voldmort tão perto... sem saber o que havia conseguido...

-OU FAZ TANTA QUESTÃO DE SER POSSUÍDO DE NOVO?!

A mera lembrança do que acontecera o ministério lhe roubou o pouco de força que tinha mal viu que tinha escorregado para o chão... olhando para o nada... não... não queria sentir aquilo de novo... não... se acontecesse... pensou amargo... com frio... abraçou o próprio corpo com frio... não... se acontecesse de novo...

Dessa vez não teria nada bonito para se agarrar...

Fechou a mão dolorida... respirou fundo... fora mais do que longe demais... havia agredido um aluno... pensou amargamente, olhando o rapaz ajoelhado no chão encolhido... abraçado a si mesmo... traindo a confiança de Dumbledore ao falar do que havia ocorrido... uma coisa muito íntima e dolorosa para ser dita assim... o problema é que não sabia exatamente como agir...

Potter parecia muito vulnerável... na verdade de tanto tempo tendo aquelas aulas, ele não fizera progressos reais e as vezes demonstrava uma enorme habilidade... em suma era instável...

-Levante-se por Merlin! Potter!- se aproximou o segurando pelo braço.

O rapaz se firmou mas continuou olhando o nada, suspirou e pousou a mão no ombro do rapaz...

-Você tem que se concentrar Potter... Se concentrar! Vá descançar por hoje... dispensado.

Observou-o pegar a mochila e sair em silêncio.


	11. O Inocente

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**11 O Inocente**

Respirou aliviado o ar de sábado a noite... livre das memórias de Potter... sentia-se saturado dele... e mesmo assim os progressos do rapaz eram irregulares... por vezes conseguia direcionar o que via, por vezes nem conseguia entrar... sentia um frio incomodo ao perceber a presença sorrateira do Lorde... com certeza essa era uma luta que o garoto estava perdendo...

Na verdade estava saturado das pequenas lembranças infantis do outro... sabia desde o nome do primeiro brinquedo dele... um soldadinho sem perna chamado Kurt... até o último presente que recebera... um manual sobre os princípios básicos da alquimia... que pretenção de Lupin... e no fundo achava que sabia muito pouco sobre Potter... quer dizer... o que mais sabia dele?

Afinal o que Potter queria pra si mesmo... havia um imenso abismo onde não havia nada... além das tristes lembranças de infância, as quais tinha acesso por serem as que ele menos gostava ou que queria esquecer... o tipo de lembrança que aflora primeiro... não havia nada... não haviam boas lembranças? Como podia um conjurador tão competente de patrono não ter boas lembranças?

Sistematicamente procurara lembranças de Hogwarts, da Ordem... mas nada... esas pareciam ter-se evaporado da mente do rapaz...

Seria uma forma de defesa? ele estaria escondendo essas lembranças? Isso seria um tipo de oclumência mais avançada...

Coçou a cabeça irritadamente e olhou a última lição corrigida... certo... tinha uma folga... e não aproveitava... pensando em certa criatura infeliz... pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos cansado.

Sábado a noite.

Rony e Hermione tinham dado uma fugidinha para namorar... "eles podem... monitores...", ficou lendo o livro que Lupin lhe mandara... sobre os princípios básicos da alquimia... na verdade um histórico detalhado... era até interessante, visto que pulara meio livro para ler o que dizia sobre Nicolau Flamel... tudo que acontecera naquele primeiro ano parecia tão distante...

...Alquimia é o ramo mais refinado da manufatura de poções...

-Visto que eu sou um nada na matéria...- disse baixinho.- Seria o cúmulo eu entender isso.- pensou olhando os intricados desenhos.

Com um gemido deixou o óculos sobre o livro aberto no colo e descançou a cabeça na almofada apoiada no braço do sofá.

_Conhecia aquele lugar... mas ele não existia... não do jeito que estava vendo... o som leve da brisa... e um sol tão saturado que a cerca branca parecia levemente azulada... a grama também... um verde tão intenso que parecia azulado e á sombra parecia negro... ao longe uma mancha cinza claro estava debruçada sobre algo... _

_A criança se levantou jogando as pedrinhas de uma mão para outra... parecendo dizer algo até parar ao vê-lo._

_Era tão bonito em sua inocência... tão exótico na sua aparência selavagem e abandonada..._

_O garotinho correu para ele... parecia feliz em vê-lo... só então percebeu que a casa inteira estava fechada, janelas fechadas de cortinas fechadas... _

_Sentiu a criança segurar sua mão... e lhe sorrir, o puxando para o banco debaixo da pequena árvore... se deixou levar... curioso com tal aparição... vestindo uma larga camiseta listrada de azul e branco e uma calça curta branca... uma bermuda... os longos cabelos caindo no rosto._

_Tinha os pequeninos pés brancos nús sobre a grama._

_Sentiu suas mãos serem manipuladas pelas pequenas mãos macias... deixando as suas com as palmas viradas para cima... depositando duas pedrinhas em cada uma, apenas sentia isso... estava ocupado demais olhando a face concentrada da criança semi-escondida pelo cabelo, mordendo de leve o lábio rosado como se estivesse pensando em algo difícil e lhe sorriu fechando as mãos... _

_E lhe deu um beijo leve na testa._

_Tão surreal... mas não pode pensar muito... com um riso cristalino a criança fez um gesto para que escolhesse uma das mãos... confundindo a bincadeira... abriu uma delas._

_Havia uma pedrinha verde e outra vermelha na palma de sua mão... o dedinho pequeno traçou um círculo em volta das pedrinhas roçando em sua pele..._

_Sentiu algo quente e úmido pingar em seus dedos... mas a criança segurou seus dedos com força e por isso olhou-a._

_O vento afastou os cabelos do rosto risonho... revelando os olhos escondidos pela franja... revelando a marca em sua fronte._

_Quase se levantou do choque... os cabelos negros e selvagens ondulavam como uma crina... os olhos verdes olhavam os seus..._

_Sua mão estava úmida, desviou o olhar..._

_Havia sangue... escorrendo dos dedos, formando uma poça na palma de sua mão, submergindo as pedrinhas... então segurou as mãos da criança... as virou, o choque o fez exclamar..._

_O sangue escorria dos pequenos pulsos... profundamente cortados._

_Ergueu os olhos e o encontrou como era agora... com o mesmo olhar perdido..._

_O rapaz se ajoelhou a sua frente e colocou a cabeça em seu colo... as mãos trêmulas e pingando sangue colocaram as suas sobre a cabeça depositada em seu colo._

_Com um suspiro resignado desfaleceu, leve em seu colo._


	12. Sentido E Significado

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**12 Sentido E Significado**

Literalmente caiu da cama, sentindo o ombro se chocar primeiro contra o chão de pedra... abriu a boca num longo bocejo modorrento de domingo, ainda com as pernas em cima da cama e costas apoiadas no chão.

-Beleza de posição Harry... caiu da cama?- disse Rony com a cara para fora da cortina, acordado pelo baque do outro.

-Naaããooo.- bocejou de novo.- Estou assim porque quero... me deu na telha que vou começar a praticar yoga.

Rony apenas sorriu ainda o olhando, Harry colocou os braços para trás e apoiou a cabeça neles.

-Falando em posições...- disse olhando o amigo com um sorriso cínico.- E você e a Mione ontem?

Rony conseguiu ficar tão vermelho quanto sua cabeleira.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Ah, tá bem... eu acredito mesmo.

-Não seja enxerido!- O outro jogou a almofada em sua direção.

-Ah!- cobriu o rosto com a mão.- Perguntar não ofende!

Bebericou o chá quente sentado em sua poltrona favorita envolto no seu roupão mais velho e confortável... com a cabeça latejando daquele jeito com certeza devia estar com uma aparência convalescente...

Passara toda a madrugada dissecando a porcaria de sonho que tivera com Potter... Como se não bastasse mergulhar naquela criatura de dia, agora tinha que submerjir nela a noite...

Se estivesse casado com o moleque não estaria tão saturado dele.

Pousou a xícara no pires e levou a mão na testa com um leve riso baixo... realmente precisava na verdade de férias... que o natal não demorasse... respirou fundo... ainda preocupado com o que vira... pois sabia ser importante... o problema era que não sabia o que era mais importante...

Descartou a possibilidade de Potter cometer suícidio... não tinha o perfil... Grifinórios não desistem... a criança era um reflexo do que conhecia através das memórias do rapaz... o via selvagem porque de certa forma o menino se criara de forma abandonada... a casa estava fechada porque não tinha importância provavelmente... o que o intrigava eram as pedrinhas em sua mão...

Verde e vermelho se afogando em sangue... seria alguma referência ao próprio Potter e... e o Lorde? A morte de ambos? Mas antes a criança traçou um círculo em torno de ambos... Unidos talvez? Que inferno... e porque o jovem... sua imagem atual se apoiara nele? Pra morrer? Ou seria somente para descansar?

"Eu lá tenho cara de encosto?"

A tarde passara calma... sonolenta, os dias cada vez mais curtos, pensou Harry na vassoura ao lado de Rony observados por Hermione que não aceitou a carona do namorado... ainda pensando no tempo que passara desde o ínicio do ano letivo, Hogwarts lhe fizera bem a seu modo... sentia-se menos deslocado com os amigos, mas de resto... podia fingir o quanto quisesse, havia algo duro e frio em seu peito que o impedia de sentir plenamente tudo a sua volta...

Olhando Hermione recepcionar Rony com um beijo, descobriu também que sentia-se sozinho no sentido romântico da coisa... não que não houvesse uma e outra doida lhe lançando olhares e fazendo de tudo para chamar sua atenção na AD, só não fazia sentido... não lhe chamava a atenção...não havia apelo nisso.

Gina dizia que era culpa de Chang...

Essa sim se esforçando para continuar esnobando a "celebridade", sorriso torto em lembrar justamente do infeliz do Snape... Chang e Snape deveriam casar... seriam felizes... dois chatos de primeira.

Por falar em certa criatura desgraçada,sentia-se mal com a simples lembrança de encara-lo novamente na segunda feira... ainda sentia o rosto arder ao lembrar do tapa...

Por mais que as semanas passassem... não tirava tal memória da cabeça... havia algo de incomodo nela... e não era raiva... era dor... sentia-se infeliz toda vez que lembrava...

Não por ele ter dito coisas injustas, estava acostumado com isso.

Acompanhando os amigos que iam abraçados se confrontou com uma verdade escondida em sua alma.

O que doía era ter novamente falhado em frente ao outro.

"Porquê?" pensou parando no caminho.

-Quê foi Harry?- perguntou Hermione.

-Nada...- disse olhando o lago.- Nada mesmo.

-Não é... ele?- perguntou Rony.

-Não...- sorriu aos amigos, para tranqüiliza-los.- Nada mesmo... vamos jantar?

-Falou minha língua cara!- disse Rony sorrindo.

Deu uma nova olhada ao lago... entrou afastando os pensamentos perturbadores da mente com uma frase.

"Não preciso provar nada a ninguém!"


	13. Vida Em Marcha

**Para facilitar a leitura... em itálico estão os sonhos, pesadelos e delírios... e a cada mudança de ponto de vista a primeira palavra do parágrafo estará em negrito.**

* * *

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**13 Vida Em Marcha**

**Não** estava somente cansado, estava aborrecido... angustiado... as notícias não eram boas, todo o dia o jornal anunciava, mortes, desaparecimentos, atentados... Voldmort estava na ativa... Andava com dor de cabeça constante e os ataques se resumiam a esporádicos encontros... era o Lorde das Trevas que se escondia um pouco agora... ciente de que podia ter a mente lida também...

Mesmo assim, pensou Harry a caminho da sala de Snape, a dor não parava... como se tivesse um espinho preso a testa... , aborrecido.

Bateu na porta e escutou um resmungo... abriu-a.

-Entre e feche essa porta Potter!- disse Snape mal-humorado.-Estou ocupado.

-Estou vendo.- acabou dizendo olhando o cinco caldeirões enormes no meio da sala quatro sobre fogo mágico.

-Potter... feche a maldita porta!- ele sibilou despejando o conteúdo de um frasco no caldeirão do meio.

Fechou a porta e se aproximou, Snape parecia cansado, mas concentrado, aquilo lhe dava uma feição compenetrada difícil de avaliar... era como se ele não pertencesse ao mundo mortal... assim sim, ele parecia aqueles bruxos misteriosos das histórias trouxas... lembrando-lhe vagamente o que sentira no primeiro ano... ao mesmo tempo que teve o vislumbre do professor cozinhando criancinhas , culpa das histórias de fada trouxas...

-Alcance-me aquele frasco, Potter, se for capaz...- disse o bruxo o olhando de lado.

Harry olhou a bancada... felizmente entre o grupo de vidros repletos de coisas estranhas somente um era reconhecível como um frasco, pegou o frasco e enfiou-o na mão do professor.

-Pedir por favor não mata... professor.

Snape apenas manteve a concentração, podia ser somente para não ter que falar nada da impertinência do outro, ou poderia ser o fato de que mexia a poção a sua frente com extremo cuidado... por fim disse sério:

-Seja útil Potter e vá até a lareira perguntar a Dumbledore se vamos precisar de mais poções.

-Como?

-Sabe usar uma lareira Potter... não me venha com...

-Só me diga como chamar a lareira do diretor!- disse indo a lareira, nunca havia reparado direito nela.- E onde está o flú!

-Acho que você responde suas próprias perguntas com um pouco de raciocínio.- Snape respondeu.

Irritado meteu a mão no pote sobre a lareira, dividido entre a gana de xingar o outro e se bater.

-Lareira do diretor!- disse ao jogar o pó, nunca tivera boas experiências ao lidar com lareiras...

Dumbledore olhava preocupadamente para uma série de quadros vazios, obviamente seus ocupantes estavam a trabalho, e se virou ao escutar a lareira.

-Harry?- perguntou surpreso.

-Snape quer saber se o senhor vai precisar de outras poções...

-Professor Snape.- disseram as duas vozes... a bondosa do diretor a sua frente e a irritada do professor ás suas costas.

Apenas continuou olhando o diretor, ignorando ambos, Dumbledore disse aparentando cansaço:

-Sim Harry... mas mandarei uma lista com Fawkes. E posso, se me permite a curiosidade, saber o que faz fora da torre?

-Aula de oclumência... bem, deveria.

Escutou Snape chiar ás suas costas.

-Imagino que por hoje você será dispensado...- disse Dumbledore.

-Diretor?

-Sim Harry?

-Aconteceu algo grave?

Um olhar preocupado foi substituído por um sorriso leve, e falso percebeu Harry.

-Não se preocupe com isso, nada de muito grave, estou mandando Fawkes para o professor Snape em um minuto certo? Boa noite Harry.

-Noite Diretor.

Odiava flu!!! Levantou tossindo por causa da fuligem que parecia ter-se preso a garganta.

-Então Potter?

-Dumbledore disse que vai mandar uma lista por Fawkes.

Tentou ler a expressão de Snape, mas ele voltou a olhar tão concentrado ao caldeirão com o que lhe pareceu vagamente um misto de irritação e preocupação, que as palavras lhe escapuliram pela boca antes de pensar direito.

-O que aconteceu afinal?

Snape olhou-o, certo já devia ter dispensado-o... poderia terminar as poções em paz, disse cortante.

-Nada Potter, agora pode ir.

Harry deu uma segunda olhada nos caldeirões, perecia tão ridículo aquilo tudo que concluiu irritado:

-ÓTIMO! Não aconteceu nada... um caldeirão de poção fortalecedora, dois de poção para repor o sangue e um de esquelesce e não aconteceu nada?!- disse indo para a porta.- Nem eu sou tão lerdo assim! NADA! Tá certo... só espero que não tenha morrido ninguém!

Snape apenas olhou o rapaz indo em direção a porta e saindo... olhou os caldeirões... de certa forma intrigado.

Potter não errara nenhuma das poções...

Mas não mencionara o quinto caldeirão... bom... o quinto estava cheio, de água.

**-Não** tem nada no jornal.- concluiu Hermione.

-O Snape podia estar somente, você sabe, repondo os estoques da escola.- disse Rony sem muita convicção.

-Tá, então me diz porque Dumbledore estava tão nervoso.- disse baixinho.

Desnecessário até tanto cochicho porque no meio da bagunça da aula de Flitwick ninguém prestava atenção, na verdade estavam todos olhando o fato de Simas ter feito da cabeça de Lilá um punhado de verrugas da pior espécie.

E era só para ter transformado as fivelas dela em joaninhas... de brincadeira... quando na verdade devia estar tentando tornar o pano a sua frente em algo impermeável, tema da aula.

Feitiço que Hermione sabia e os ensinara a um tempão...

-Tá certo.- disse Hermione exasperada.- Eles disseram para não se preocupar certo? Pra quê...

-Não quer saber se algo aconteceu com alguém Hermione? Eu não gostaria de ficar sabendo depois de uma semana que meu pai foi mordido de novo, ou coisa parecida, entende?- disse Rony meio sério.

-Vou escrever para Lupin.- disse baixinho.

Os outros dois concordaram.


	14. A Sombra

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**14 A Sombra**

**Mais** de meia Ordem ferida num ataque ao Largo... a casa fora destruída. os membros da Ordem se perguntavam sobre espionagem...

-No entanto...- disse friamente.- Não descarto a possibilidade de Voldmort ter tirado a informação diretamente de sua mente Potter...

O rapaz continua com o mesmo olhar infinito... já é início de dezembro e ele não faz progressos, imagino se não é algum bloqueio... porque eu sei que ele está tentando... por mais que eu diga que é preguiça sei que não é.

Meia hora depois um rapaz muito aborrecido saiu friamente da sala... sei que vai remoer a conversa... não sei mais o que fazer... Dumbledore acredita piamente que Harry Potter sabe o que faz...

As vezes a fé cega de Dumbledore me irrita. Por um acaso ele já olhou dentro desse garoto? A quem quero enganar? Claro que já... creio que Dumbledore já o conhece melhor do que eu...

Tenho uma pilha miserável de trabalhos sobre pedras da lua... sou uma criatura masoquista... todo ano peço o mesmo trabalho que meia dúzia de incompetentes vai copiar dos colegas... todo o ano a mesma coisa... devo ser masoquista... a pilha não vai se ler sozinha... Mas não consigo me concentrar nisso... se não soubesse minha matéria de cor e de trás para frente estaria preocupado...

Admito... Harry Potter é um objeto de estudo interessante, um livro do qual não desejo largar sem terminar, bom de certa forma para prosseguir tenho que entender e ele não se mostra facilmente. O que eu vejo é só uma imagem... não encontro a pessoa, a menos que ele seja esse imenso vazio, se ele for isso estamos perdidos, ninguém pode ser tão vazio, ou se ele fosse assim não teríamos problemas... não haveria o que atacar... E o Lorde estaria esmurrando o ar a alguns anos...

Eu poderia... tentar conversar com ele... se as defesas dele não estivessem armadas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Mea culpa.... eu fechei a porta cedo demais... poderia ter batido a porta na cara dele um pouco mais tarde... mesmo assim Black faria a propaganda adequada da minha pessoa... é o destino...

Algumas criaturas andam banhadas em luz própria... outras se esgueiram nas sombras...

Severo olha a salinha a sua volta, com um suspiro pega a pilha de pergaminhos e abre o primeiro. Bom, hora de tomar algumas atitudes...

"Imagino que Harry se esgueire pelas sombras, carregando um pouco de luz por onde passa..."

E com um balançar de cabeça dirige sua atenção a todos os prováveis D que os pergaminhos merecerão.

**A** frase não abandona sua mente...

-No entanto... Não descarto a possibilidade de Voldmort ter tirado a informação diretamente de sua mente Potter...

Escrevendo furiosamente a última lição de feitiços, ainda lhe martela a possibilidade... não, não, não!

É o quinto pergaminho em que revisando são suas próprias palavras que transbordam... não! É como se os pensamentos tortos vazassem de sua cabeça o tempo todo. Se eu tivesse uma penseira... E tudo que precisava segundo Snape "filho da puta!!!" é de concentração... mas estava cansado.

Tão cansado... cada madrugada em que evitava se concentrar nos pesadelos... a AD, o quadribol... as aulas em si. Nunca imaginaria que um dia Hogwarts iria perder a graça e se tornar um fardo. Agora, no entanto a vida se tornou um fardo... viver dói... cansa... aborrece...

A pena pousada mancha mais um pergaminho... Não está olhando.

A visão noturna da janela... a noite o castelo mergulhado nas sombras parece mais interessante... mais interessante que a vida.

Poderia aprecia-la melhor se não estivesse com a testa pregada no vidro frio tentando amenizar a queimação na cicatriz... isso irrita...

-Eu devia...

Pensamentos tortos vazam o tempo todo... fechou os olhos com a testa grudada ao vidro gelado.

**Harry **olhou irritado para o sétimanista no chão... que inferno... porque cada idiota no mundo queria um duelo com ele? "NÂO PODEM APENAS CALAR A BOCA E ME ESCUTAR? NÂO CONSEGUEM SEGURAR O DESEJO DE APARECER?"

O principal... "O que eu vou fazer quando um deles me derrotar?", não consegue sorrir quando o aplaudem, apenas estendeu a mão para o rapaz, que só para constar tem o dobro de seu tamanho e peso... para levar um olhar um pouco surpreso e magoado do antes tão falante oponente... ego ferido.

O ar frio de inverno entrava pelas janelas da enorme sala da AD, agora não mais na sala precisa, a sala era uma das enormes salas do primeiro andar... perto de onde Firenze dava aulas de Advinhação... aulas da AD todo o dia agora, porque todos as querem... se não fossem os amigos estaria enlouquecendo...

"Se já não estou..."

Ainda estava na sala... alguns minutos depois de todos terem ido, olhando o jardim da janela e se atrasando para mais uma aula de oclumência... O corvo no peitoral da janela parecia olha-lo... esperando um bicada... Desejava ser bicado? Estendeu a mão e passou um dos dedos na cabeça do bicho que apenas crocitou...

-Que inferno...- disse olhando o pássaro negro.

Seus passos não fizeram barulho, estava na porta quando olhou para trás... o corvo ainda estava no mesmo lugar...

"É só um pássaro! Pare de ter idéias!"

Censurou-se e saiu, Snape com certeza estará muito feliz com esse atrazo.

O corvo ainda estava parado quando Harry cruzou a porta e a fechou com um baque seco... só então o corvo abriu as asas e voou.


	15. O Ritual

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**15 O Ritual**

**Dia **estranho... pensou se largando no sofá e imaginando quanta coisa estranha podia acontecer num único dia...

Havia começado com o fato que misteriosamente se viu concordando com Hermione sobre a utilidade da criatura mais odiosa da face da terra...

Não acreditava que tinha apoiado Hermione... certo... Snape era útil... mas entre aceitar isso e dizer isso...

Sentia-se um pouco traidor... de Rony que ficou fulo... de Sirius... de seu pai...

De si mesmo.

Sentia-se um pouco louco e um pouco aliviado.

E provavelmente louco era a única coisa certa.

Até porque estava começando a alucinar que os corvos o perseguiam... pelo menos um corvo o perseguia...

Hermione disse que era impressão porque no inverno os corvos sumiam... iam embora atrás de lugares mais quentes... então o que via? Uma coruja estranha? Ou só alucinação visual mesmo? Ou alguém que não gostava de corujas tinha um corvo de estimação...

Devia ser impressão... já que os amigos não levaram a sério a idéia...

Ao longo do dia descobriu que subitamente que a dor na sua cicatriz sumira... em muito tempo não sentia a cabeça tão leve...

Para completar a estranheza, Hermione não o acordou para as aulas da tarde... perdera todas...

Isso foi realmente estranho...

Se não fosse o fato que acidentalmente Cho Chang no fim da aula da AD conseguira cercá-lo e tentar um novo beijo...

Era normal sentir nojo de alguém? Ou simplesmente uma vontade desesperada de sumir? Como as coisas podiam mudar tanto? Três anos de engano?

Era engraçado porque realmente sentia-se só... mas não se via com mais ninguém... não se via acompanhado.

Esse pensamento assustava.

-Vai se atrasar Harry.- Hermione disse o despertando.

-Pra quê?- disse passando as mãos no rosto para acordar... estava pensando e dormindo... esperava não estar resmungando...

-Harry... você tem oclumência...- ela disse baixo.

Fez uma careta... tinha esquecido... Rony acompanhou piedosamente sua sina.

"Ah... você podia deixa-lo dormir sem essa, hein?

**O** caminho até as masmorras já era automático... não precisava de raciocínio para chegar lá, quando deu por si estava batendo a porta.

-Atrasado como sempre Potter...- disse Snape ao se virar.

Harry nada disse, apenas entrou na sala agora quase vazia, olhando as paredes de pedra, somente o tapete ficara em frente a lareira e ao longe a bancada de ingredientes e um caldeirão que Snape mexia.

-O que houve aqui?- Acabou perguntando.

-Bom...- Snape olhou em volta.- Como não avançamos nada em oclumência Potter, Dumbledore acredita que há algo que o impeça de continuar satisfatoriamente... o diretor concorda que tentemos algo para descobrirmos qual o problema...

-Como assim?- perguntou olhando-o mexer o caldeirão, algo transparente como água.

-Simples Potter, Dumbledore sugeriu um simples ritual de auto-conhecimento... Não que me agrade a idéia...

**Muito** pelo contrário não? Pensou contrariado ao ver o rosto surpreso do garoto, na verdade não gostara nada, nada da idéia de Dumbledore...

-Sim Severo... a idéia é simples e muito útil... você deve se recordar dos efeitos desse ritual específico.- disse Dumbledore de um jeito sério que raramente via.

-Exatamente por me lembrar acredito que isso possa não dar certo.

-Severo, lembra de como você estava antes dele?

-Está insinuando que Potter esteja realmente desenvolvendo uma tendência suicida?

Dumbledore sorriu... inferno! Detestava lembrar de como viera rastejando pronto a dar cabo da própria vida, implorar a ajuda de Dumbledore... detestava lembrar de seus momentos vergonhosos de fraqueza... exatamente por isso duvidava que pudesse dar certo.

Confiava totalmente em Dumbledore... Potter...

-Potter não tem um pingo de confiança em mim para que isso dê certo.

-Você não confiava tanto em mim assim quando aceitou fazer o ritual Severo, eu creio que não se arrependeu de encontrar seu espírito oculto... muito pelo contrário pelo que me lembro...

"Ah, sim, me pegue pela vaidade Dumbledore..."

-De fato.- disse sem mostrar expressão alguma, muito irritado com a face levemente mais descontraída do diretor.

-O motivo prático para isso Severo é que primeiro, creio que essa sua percepção geral da situação de Harry, esse seu dom desperto pode ajudar... segundo, você é o único bruxo de confiança que pode fazer o ritual, além de mim...

-Potter confia no...

-Não, creio que Harry deixou de confiar totalmente em mim desde o fim do ano passado... além do mais levo outras coisas em consideração.-Dumbledore disse novamente sério.

Não pode deixar de se surpreender com a informação "Potter deixara de confiar em Dumbledore? Por que motivo o idiota faria isso? Não seria por causa do desmiolado do Black seria?"

-Outras coisas em consideração...- a quanto não repetia o fim da frase de alguém por simplesmente estar surpreso... deslizes que andam ocorrendo com estranha freqüência...

-Bem Severo... faria isso?

-Creio que estamos ficando sem alternativas... já que Potter continua com a porta aberta ao inimigo.

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente.

-É uma passagem difícil Severo... por isso também acho que você seria mais adequado.

-Vamos lutar contra trevas?- acabou respondendo um tanto cinicamente.

-Entendem de trevas aqueles que caminham nela.- disse Dumbledore.- Não pense em Harry como qualquer outra pessoa...

"Eu sabia que Dumbledore tinha algo sobre Potter que ainda não revelou!"

-E?- perguntou olhando seriamente o diretor.

Dumbledore soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Harry irá se esconder... por isso não posso fazer o ritual... ele não desejaria me decepcionar...

"Ah... sim... ele deseja mesmo... decepcionar?" Fechou o cenho.

-Como assim?

-Você entende sobre aquelas pequenas coisas que se escondem nas pessoas Severo... não deve se surpreender com elas ao mesmo tempo que pode fazer Harry as confrontar... mas eu não... Harry não as revelaria.

-Qualquer um deseja esquecer que tem um lado sombrio... se é que é possível.- disse entre os dentes.

-Exatamente.- repetiu Dumbledore.-Acredito veementemente que Harry só se revelaria a alguém com suas qualidades...

-Se me permite a pergunta.- pela primeira vez em muitos anos sendo de certo modo "atrevido".- Porquê você acha que Potter tem algo "sombrio" que o impede de se proteger do Lorde?

-Exatamente porque... não sei... talvez nunca saibamos porque alguém se perde no caminho...- disse Dumbledore olhando Fawkes.

E as palavras morreram em sua garganta... se entendera o que Dumbledore acabara de falar... na verdade não ousava pensar nessa possibilidade.

Era terrível.

**Olhando **o garoto a sua frente arrependeu-se de tudo... de pensar nisso, de fazer o ritual, de dar aulas a Potter...

Arrependido de ter se envolvido.


	16. Ignotum Obdormiam Anima

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**15 _Ignotum Obdormiam Anima_**

**-Certo **Potter... qual o problema?

"Bom, a parte trouxa tem receio quanto a palavra Ritual... a parte bruxa lembra muito bem que o único do qual participou foi o da ressurreição de Voldmort... em suma estava apenas tentando não ser preconceituoso com a idéia..." pensou se aproximando ainda em silêncio e olhando o caldeirão bem de perto.

-Nenhum... Além é obvio de não terem me avisado...- disse baixo.

-Creio que o diretor tem seus motivos Potter...- disse se afastando para a bancada e cortando alguns talos de uma planta que Harry desconhecida...- acrescente a essência de Sílfia.- disse ele apontando para uma série de pequenos frascos de vidro.

Harry observou o professor cortar os talos longos e verdes com uma facilidade desagradável... não lhe agradava o fato de haver uma faca ali, apesar de saber que Snape era mais perigoso com uma varinha na mão... o fato dos talos escorrerem uma seiva marrom escura apenas dava uma impressão maior de estar vendo algo sangrar... pegou o frasco mais a frente e despejou-o todo no caldeirão.

-E o que iremos fazer? Professor?- perguntou tentando não olhar o que o outro bruxo estava fazendo.

-Simples... é um ritual chamado de "_Ignotum Obdormiam Anima"..._ destinado a faze-lo se encontrar com seu espírito oculto.- Snape disse separando parte da planta picada e pilando a outra com agilidade.

-E...- Harry deu de ombros, olhando o caldeirão que desprendia um leve aroma parecido com bebida... Conhaque talvez...

-A _"Ignotum Anima"_, Alma ou espírito desconhecido é uma parte de sua magia... após o ritual passará a _"Ignotis Anima" _ou Espírito Oculto... - disse Snape despejando o que lembrava um mingau de aveia muito escuro no caldeirão.- Está me fazendo perder tempo Potter... – disse Snape olhando e farejando o caldeirão, ou assim pareceu para Harry.- Quase perdemos o ponto do _'Obdormiam essenctia". _

-Isso tudo é para despertar parte da minha magia?- Harry perguntou observando a poção esverdear e soltar um leve odor agora mais próximo ao de rum...

-Você tem a péssima mania trouxa desimplificar as coisas... não Potter, não é só parte de sua magia... é parte de você... uma parte de sua própria personalidade... de sua alma... um reflexo... não é simplesmente um pouco de magia...

-Certo... é como uma sessão mágica de análise... perfeito.

Snape o olhou, provavelmente Potter achara que não ouvira... ah sim... era Potter erguendo suas barreiras naturais... ao primeiro sinal de algo estranho, diferente e invasivo... automaticamente o garoto a sua frente imaginava todas as alternativas possíveis para se preparar...

Quase admirável, já que era mais instinto de sobrevivência do que inteligência prática...

-Pra que serve essa poção então?- Harry perguntou ainda olhando o caldeirão... atraído pelo aquecimento em seu rosto... mal tinha percebido como o resto do ar estava frio.

-Não se pode mergulhar em sua própria alma preso a banalidade.- Snape disse sério.- Ele é um veículo... a poção serve para que você se desligue dessa realidade para que busque sua _"Anima"_.

-Ah... tá certo. Desligar da realidade?

-Sim Potter... Serve para desligar a sua mente da realidade... como uma bebida.

-Ou uma droga.- disse sério.

-O efeito é parecido... mas o _"Obdormiam Essenctia" _não é para ser tomado num fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Mas não se preocupe, é seguro.

-Ah... imagino que seja.- Harry disse fatalista.

-Não seja impertinente.- Snape disse apagando o fogo.- Você deve se preparar.- disse separando uma grande quantidade da poção em dois frascos grandes e um pequeno recipiente, estendendo a mão longa para uma bolsa de pano escuro pendurada na bancada.

-Você não devia me dizer o que devo fazer e principalmente se quero fazer? Porque eu não gostei da idéia!- disse sério... enquanto o bruxo lhe dava os frascos para que segurasse... na verdade não lhe agradava em nada o fato de Dumbledore não ter falado com ele... na verdade não se falavam não é mesmo?

E Dumbledore se importava em falar o motivo das coisas? NÃO! Imagine! Coloca o Harry para se danar que ele sobrevive, o importante é que Voldmort não tenha a chance de se dar bem... não é mesmo? E só dá certo se pudesse resistir, não importava o meio pelo jeito.

-Simples Potter, eu vou ser seu guia... é necessário outro bruxo experiente para fazer o ritual.-Snape olhou o caldeirão e balançou a cabeça.

-Você?!- perguntou o olhando.

-Sim eu, e vamos com isso.- Disse Snape com a mão em seu ombro o conduzindo até o tapete.- Não estou comemorando o fato Potter, mas como lhe disse no Largo Grimmauld, não queremos falhas... então sejamos sérios sim?

O argumento o convenceu, a mera lembrança de seu erro... seu erro com Sirius... era mais do que um argumento, se deixou lavar até o tapete, sentando bem em frente da lareira, mas de lado para ela, Snape sentou a sua frente.

-O processo é simples, uma pequena preparação inicial, que é desagradável...- disse Snape dispondo os dois frascos e o recepiente entre eles bem como da bolsa tirou uma caixa que abriu... estava cheia de ervas.

-Você já fez isso? O ritual?

-Sim... Potter. Se não tivesse feito não poderia guia-lo.- disse mexendo na bolsa e retirando um embrulho de pano branco.

Harry não pode deixar de tremer ao ver os dois punhais que Snape retirou da bolsa, antes envolvidos pelo pano branco, não era um pensamento agradável vê-los ali... tentou desviar sua atenção, não conseguiu.

-O que isso... Pra quê isso?

Snape Sorriu torto.

-Medo Potter? São um _Athame_ e _Ythame. _Punhais usados em rituais... O de cabo negro é o _Athame _ele nunca é usado para cortar coisas no plano físico...

-E o outro?- perguntou um pouco mais calmo.

-_Ythame..._- disse sério.- Ele na verdade só é usado para os preparativos... espero que esteja pronto, na verdade.- disse ele olhando-o.- É melhor tirar essa veste Potter... deixe-a no chão, não precisamos de atrapalhos, se achar melhor pode deixar sua varinha no chão ao seu lado.- Snape deixou a sua perto da bolsa.- Elas não serão necessárias.

Tirou a veste, aproveitou para arregaçar as mangas, porque apresar do frio a lareira estava com o fogo forte... sentou-se e olhou o outro, Snape estava mais sério e concentrado do que o habitual e havia sim algo de quase sagrado a sua volta... não que talvez não estivesse somente impressionado com tudo...

-Acima de tudo... tem que confiar em mim.- disse Snape pegando um punhado das ervas e colocando no recipiente juntamente com uma parte da poção.

-Está brincando?- perguntou baixo.

-Não.- disse Snape sério.- Me dê sua mão esquerda.

Resolveu por bem seguir as instruções afinal não era como se Snape pudesse esfaqueá-lo... ops, apunhala-lo e sair correndo não é? Estendeu a mão para o outro.

A mão de Snape era quente... sempre a imaginara fria e úmida... não, era quente, grande e forte.

-Está pronto, Potter? O pior que pode lhe acontecer é ter que dormir enjoado e acordar com dor de cabeça amanhã.

E antes que pudesse falar algo irônico em resposta a mão do bruxo segurou a sua com força e o Ythame lhe abriu a palma...

O sangue correu.


	17. Um Mundo Em Escuridão

**

* * *

A autora da fic adverte:** apesar da pesquisa e conhecimento que fiz e tenho de diversos tipos de magia e religiões, o ritual apresentado e seus preparativos são obra de ficção! (portanto nada de sair bebendo coisas, jogando erva no fogo e muito menos abrindo as mãos dos outros com punhais!!!) Existem rituais semelhantes em diversas vertentes mágicas, com o objetivo de se encontrar o espírito oculto, seu guia, anjo da guarda ou animal totem... mas esse não é um deles... pelo menos não desse jeito. 

(O Athame (o punhal de cabo negro, lê-se Adâme)e o Ythame (punhal de cabo branco, lê-se Ídâme) são realmente utilizados em rituais...)

PS: leia devagar, porque em certo ponto é impossível marcar em **Negrito** a mudança de ponto de vista...eu detesto fazer essa marcação...

* * *

**

* * *

**

SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE

**17 Um Mundo Em Escuridão**

**Aproveitou **a distração do rapaz para segurar a mão pequena de dedos longos, Potter nem havia percebido que havia segurado o punhal de cabo branco... melhor assim, sem sofrimento prévio e desnecessário, e por mais que tenha sido rápido, reflexo de alguém acostumado a gestos precisos, não pode deixar de por um segundo pensar em não ferir a pele tão branca...

Rápido o sangue correu, segurou a mão que por reflexo foi puxada, mas estranhou não haver protesto, levantou o olhar para ver o rosto surpreso do jovem que mordia de leve o lábio.

**A **mão de Snape segurou a sua firmemente até que algum sangue caísse sobre a mistura de poção e ervas... não disse nada... não sabia o que dizer, na verdade queria amaldiçoar Snape.

Em seguida viu o bruxo virar a mão ferida e colocar a lâmina fria do Ythame sobre o ferimento. Houve um certo alívio na ardência do corte, em seguida Snape pegou um outro grupo de ervas da caixa e retirando o Ythame de cima do corte deixou cair as ervas trituradas e enrolou a mão no pano branco e comprido nas quais os punhais estiveram envoltos antes...

-Evite mexer muito essa mão... pela manhã se tudo correr bem estará cicatrizado.- Snape disse usando a lâmina do Ythame para misturar o sangue na poção.

-Podia ter me avisado.- Harry disse puxando a mão... o corte ardia mas era suportável... pra quem já tinha tido detenções com Umbridge e sofrido com algumas cruciatus na verdade era apenas incômodo.

-Para quê? Para sofrer em antecipação?- Snape disse sério.- Creio que desta forma houve menos dor...

-E isso? Achei que só magia negra usasse sangue...

-De certa forma sim... mas estamos tomando um atalho... creio que não está preparado para ficar uma semana sem ver a luz do dia em minha companhia, eu não tenho esse tempo disponível Potter. Além do mais precisaríamos ser bons em legilimência... em um grau razoavelmente avançado.

**Podia **perceber o descontentamento do rapaz, mas não pôde deixar de saboreá-lo, era óbvio que o sangue para Potter estava ligado a magia negra, sabia muito bem o motivo disso, levando em consideração que Potter teve o próprio sangue utilizado no ritual que trouxera o Lorde de volta aos vivos... sangue poderoso... impregnado de magia...

Pode sentir ao vê-lo correr...

Em seguida não pode deixar de se censurar por velhos gostos e hábitos, a menos que desejasse se reencontrar com aquela maldita Hidra... não, concentração era necessária olhou a vasilha e disse.

-O ritual se divide em cinco partes... primeiro devemos nos desligar da realidade, você não deve fazer resistência a minha entrada no seu "mundo" particular... vamos usar essa ligação de sangue para facilitar essa harmonização... em seguida você vai procurar sua própria natureza,isso pode ser um tanto demorado, é importante aceitar o que se revelar... depois vai confronta-la... autodomínio Potter... é chave para isso... depois deve conquistar seu espírito oculto e ele irá trabalhar para você, vai ajuda-lo quando necessário. Em seguida podemos encerrar a ligação e retornarmos a realidade.

-Falando assim parece complicado...- Harry suspirou.

-Será se não houver esforço de sua parte e uma mente aberta. Espero não pedir demais esperando que você tente ao menos.

Os olhos se encontraram...

**Havia** algo de desafio arrogante nos olhos do professor, não era tão ingênuo a ponto de ignorar que depois daquilo Snape fatalmente teria mais poder sobre ele, sabia que o professor em questão estaria muito perto dele, o problema era que no momento Harry não conseguia nem sentir a si mesmo por perto, mas não ia vacilar... não.

-Vamos começar ainda hoje?- disse em tom de desafio.

-Agora.- disse Snape.- espero que controle sua língua Potter, devemos falar somente o mínimo, até as palavras não serem mais necessárias.- pegou a vasilha e passou o dedo na mistura de poção Obdormiam e o sangue de Potter.

**Um** ponto em sua testa, no que os orientais tradicionalmente chamavam de terceiro olho... sim, sincronizar com a mente de Potter era uma tarefa complicada em legilimência comum... penetrar em sua alma devia ser das tarefas mais ingratas...

-Preciso marca-lo Potter. Não se mova, esses símbolos são complexos...- disse e se aproximou do rapaz.- feche os olhos.

**Fechou **os olhos tenso, sentindo o dedo úmido de Snape em sua testa... mas não conseguia imaginar o que estava sendo desenhado, a mão naturalmente pesada revelou um toque suave, quase efêmero ao passar o líquido denso e com cheiro forte em sua fronte... em seguida algo passou-lhe sobre os olhos. Snape puxou a mão direita e fez um desenho nela, já tinha visto-a em um dos livros de Hermione.

-É uma runa de proteção e força.- Disse ao ver o rapaz olhar a marca na mão direita.- Para lhe dar armas para enfrentar seu espírito oculto se ele for hostil... a mão direita é a mão da conciência e da força...- Snape segurou a mão esquerda enfaixada.- Essa é a mão do coração e da sensibilidade... não vamos usa-la.

Harry deixou-a cair quando Snape a largou... sentindo algo estranho... um pouco vazio.

-Vire-se de frente para a lareira... é nela que você irá se concentrar... o fogo é um bom canal para a meditação.

-Certo.- Harry se virou para a lareira, recebendo um dos frascos com a poção.- Bebo?

-Sim.- disse Snape bebendo o conteúdo do outro frasco.- Vou segurar seu ombro, apenas para que você tenha consciência da minha presença por enquanto, logo isso será desnecessário.

Harry concordou e entornou o líquido de cheiro forte e gosto ardido, observando o professor jogar um punhado de ervas no fogo que ficou mais forte... mais frio, um odor leve de baunilha e brisa tomou a sala.

Snape segurava com a outra mão o Athame.

E Harry não se importou, não conseguia olhar o fogo, olhando o outro... Sempre negros como poços vazios... poços negros... que brilhavam com a luz do fogo, voltou a olhar a chama...

Tempo suficiente para os olhos lacrimejarem...

-Você não está se concentrando...- Snape sibilou ao seu lado. A mão no ombro pesou um pouco mais.- Olhe o fogo como se ele fosse a luz no fim do túnel... como se fosse uma saída.

"Uma saída para quê?" pensou aborrecido.

-Uma saída para quê? Para a vida?

-Uma saída até sua alma...

"Não seria uma entrada?"

"Entrada, saída, não faz diferença alguma... tudo é caminho."

-Entrada não é um começo? Saída um fim? Uma fuga? O caminho é a vida?

"Se a vida é um caminho tente lembrar por onde já passou... mergulhar em lembranças..."

"Não quero andar por onde já andei... não há boas lembranças em número suficiente..."

-E os dias que se ergueram em paz, e as noites que foram gentis?

"Noites caem muito rápido sobre o caminho... a escuridão apaga os rastros... excluem os sentidos."

"Os sentidos são o ópio da alma... o império da banalidade."

-Então os sentidos atrapalham a alma?

-Não. Os sentidos devem auxiliar a alma, para isso devem ser plenos.

-Mas a plenitude dos sentidos parece... enganação.

"Saber sentir, reconhecer o que se sente é uma necessidade da alma..."

"Sentir parece fraqueza..."

"Deixar de sentir é matar a alma."

Olhou-o... a escuridão do poço, nele brilhava um universo inteiro... não vazio, mas cheio de algo inatingível.

-Achei que você não sentia nada.

-Eu sou humano.

-Eu não quero mais sentir.- Harry disse muito baixo.

-Não quer mais viver?

-Não... ... não faz sentido nada disso... sentir isso assim, enfraquece, fere, inutiliza, mutila... dói.

"Sentimentos são mais do que dor..."

"Achei que acima de tudo fosse preciso esquecer certas coisas..."

"O caminho não segue sem obstáculos."

"E devemos esperar que a superação nos ilumine?!"

"E seria de outra forma?"

-Isso parece... parece uma piada de mau gosto!!!

-Você acha que deve haver um percurso mais simples e indolor?

"Porque não? Já que nem todos os caminhos são iguais... devem haver atalhos... ou estradas... mais planas."

-Não será por caminhos mais fáceis que você ira aprender as coisas importantes...

-Porque o universo inteiro parece se basear no conceito de castigo e recompensa... usado de forma deturpada?

"Talvez por causa de sua percepção deturpada baseada única e exclusivamente na dor..."

"Tento compreender qual é o caminho e ele me foge... o sentido disso não parece justo..."

"E não é!"

"Então não há justiça?"

"Não numa forma pura."

"Então por que eu luto?"

"Pelo que é certo."

"Certo... pelo bem... isso parece tão vago..."

"Porque o conceito de bem e mal é vago e via de regra errado."

"Então como eu vou saber?"

"Você sabe, todos sabem o que o coração pede."

"Achei que eu não devia usar o coração..."

"Você não pode se deixar dominar por ele... é necessário o equilíbrio."

"Equilíbrio... não há equilíbrio! Se houvesse..."

"Você faz seu equilíbrio!"

-Isso é patético e não está indo a lugar algum...- murmurou.

-Porque você resiste.- Snape suspirou irritado.

Harry correu os olhos pela lareira de pedra, vagando pelo sentimento estranho de inutilidade e torpor mesclados a uma irritação frustrada imensa... sua cabeça começava a doer.

-Ah... lá vamos nós de novo.- gemeu.- e você reclama porque eu sinto dor...- gemeu mais alto levando a mão a testa.

Snape segurou o pulso de Harry antes que chagasse a cicatriz.

-Não desfaça a Treskale.

-Eu sinto que... ah, não faça isso.- disse olhando nos olhos do outro.- É muito complicado com os dois dentro... cansa.

-Você tem que fechar sua mente Potter... para o Lorde, como essa sala, só nós dois.- disse sem perceber que apertava o pulso do rapaz.- Feche a porta Potter!

-Eu não consi... acho que ele... está indo... acho que só estava irritado...

-Ele está indo! Porque se quisesse ficava?!- Snape disse alto.- Você não consegue mais expulsá-lo não é?

Potter não respondeu... os olhos fugiram para o fogo... a palidez reforçava a figura de três pontas em sua testa e as marcas no olhos feita com a poção. Havia uma expressão profunda de exaustão na face do rapaz, os olhos estavam quase fechados... então ele o encarou, um brilho frio e furioso, muito parecido com o que ele lhe dera na torre.

-Vocês falam... me cobram... me recriminam eu sei! Mas não sabem o quanto é difícil! Não podem saber! Como ousam me julgar! Como você ousa?! Você não me conhece... não sabe o que eu sei... não sabe o que eu não sei! Não sabe o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir! Eu não deixei de ser eu só porque Dumbledore acha que eu sou essa arma perfeita dele! Héroi, santo... salvador! Vítima... assassino!Eu não deixei de ser eu! Eu não quero deixar...

-Do que você está falando?- murmurou ao ver o outro tremendo furioso, ainda segurando o pulso do rapaz, mas incapaz de conter o que via transbordando de dentro, escorrendo pelas palavras.

-Eu não quero... -Harry engasgou sob o olhar do outro.- Eu não quero morrer... não quero matar... porquê? Porque tem que ser assim?

-Você não está sendo coerente!

-Você não tem respostas para mim! Ninguém tem... você entende de destino? O que você acha disso? Você acha que o que faz ou deixa de fazer altera o destino? Você acha que pode mudar? se pode... talvez tudo seja em vão! E se não... continua sendo inútil! No fim é tudo inútil!

-Se Acalme!- disse um pouco mais alto e viu o rapaz se calar.

Ele estava com um olhar um pouco surpreso, respirando profundamente, quase podia escutar o tanto que o coração do rapaz tinha acelerado e no entanto, ele ficara ainda mais pálido, soltou o pulso dele e viu o tanto que o apertara ao ver a faixa branca em torno do pulso fino. Estavam ajoelhados um em frente ao outro, o rapaz baixou os olhos e sentou-se em frente a lareira.

-Eu não devia ter dito isso. Não sei o que me deu...- Harry concluiu cansado.

Ainda sob o impacto daquelas palavras Snape se sentou ao lado dele, o silêncio imperou por um tempo. Observou o rapaz olhar o tecido branco que enfaixava o corte, agora manchado de sangue porque ele havia cerrado o punho com força demais...

-Você disse que lhe cobram... falam e recriminam...

-Não devia ter dito, certo? Aposto que você vai se divertir muito me jogando isso na cara... mas eu não quero falar disso.

-Tente ser sincero uma vez na vida Potter.

-Agora sou mentiroso de novo.- disse sem tirar o olho do fogo.

-Não mentiroso... mas você se esconde atrás de uma verdade distorcida... tudo que vejo ás vezes é o Grande Harry potter, garoto dourado da grifinória, o menino-que sobreviveu.

-Só cale a boca e me poupe disso.

-Eu disse ás vezes... em outras eu vejo um enorme vazio escuro onde tudo isso é mentira. E se esse enorme vazio escuro é o seu eu verdadeiro Potter... é mais fácil deixar o Lorde matá-lo logo.

-Vou pensar na sua sugestão...

Snape deixou-se fitar o fogo, frustrado.

-Porque acha que tudo é inútil Potter?

o silêncio prolongado o fez olhar o garoto... que o olhou de volta.

-Porque você deixou de ser Comensal da Morte?

-Minha vida não está em questão Potter.

-Esse é o problema não?

-O que quer dizer?

-A minha... sempre está.

-É o preço da fama.

-Não escolhi ser famoso. Não escolhi ser o que sou.

-Isso é tolice... as pessoas são o que são.

-Isso é destino?

-Está obcecado com isso...

-Você também estaria se soubesse...- Harry disse baixo se levantando.

"Aonde você pensa que vai Potter?"

"Não posso sair posso?"

A figura do rapaz era o retrato da derrota, face cansada e ombros caídos, olhos desfocados.

"Sair de onde não é mesmo?"

Era um imenso nada... algo que lembrava grama no chão e um céu noturno imenso mas praticamente vazio de estrelas e sem lua... a chama da lareira continuava ali, mas parecia uma fogueira fria, fantasmagórica.

"Você está se aproveitando disso pra me confundir! O que quer saber afinal? Façam perguntas diretas e dou as respostas... vocês me cansam."

"Sente-se Potter, alterado desse jeito não vamos a lugar algum!"

O rapaz lhe virou as costas e deu alguns passos no vazio, se limitou a observá-lo e esperar, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele voltaria,e que voltasse rápido porque aquela escuridão fria o angustiava.


	18. Encontro Veneno Em Sua Boca

**

* * *

A autora da fic adverte: lembram dos avisos de slash e coisas do gênero? Bom esse capítulo começa com tudo.(se vocês confundirem os diálogos não se desesperem, é proposital.)**

* * *

**

* * *

**

SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE

**18 Encontro Veneno Em Sua Boca**

**Olhou **o horizonte vazio desanimadamente... sua mente? Ou de Snape? Sua alma? Delírio? Sonho? Visão? Maldita vida confusa! Ergueu o rosto para o céu vazio de estrelas.

Havia um motivo para ser assim...

**Severo **olhava a sua volta sentado ao lado da fogueira, um misto de fascinação e apreensão, porque a alma de um jovem de dezesseis anos era tão negra? Vazia.

Sua vida fora vazia, sua alma fora maltratada, por acaso Potter se julgava mais sofredor que os outros sofredores no mundo? Criança mimada... egocêntrica. Na sua passagem se vira num lamaçal... num pântano e mesmo mergulhado em seu próprio desespero Dumbledore lhe mostrara quanta vida guardava em seu próprio mundo. Afundado em temores o bruxo branco ainda lhe mostrou que mesmo em seu pântano havia flores escondidas... desejos reais de viver e ter esperança.

As palavras do rapaz momentos antes foram desesperadas... dolorosas mas o vazio da paisagem era ainda mais desesperado, mais doloroso, um vazio de cor, de gestos, de vida.

"Eu não deixei de ser eu só porque Dumbledore acha que eu sou essa arma perfeita dele! Héroi, santo... salvador! Vítima... assassino!Eu não deixei de ser eu! Eu não quero deixar..."

-Deixar de ser quem Potter?- murmurou.- Quem é você?

-Não sei.- Harry disse se sentando cansado ao lado do outro.

Ergueu os olhos e acompanhou-o sentar-se, se ele não tomasse decisões logo ficariam encalhados ali...

Não podia intervir diretamente mas...

-Certo Potter... podemos então conversar?

Harry riu.

-Conversando com Severo Snape no meio do nada... que programa maravilhoso para uma sexta a noite.

-Bom se tinha outros programas em mente Potter, lembre-se que você está em Hogwarts e tem suas obrigações.

-Não dá para esquecer... não dá.- disse sentando-se mais perto da fogueira e conseqüentemente mais perto do outro.- Está frio aqui.

-Está? Isso é sua culpa...

Harry apenas suspirou estendendo as mãos para o fogo.

-Potter sabe porque fizemos tudo isso e estamos aqui no meio do nada, no frio?

-Porque eu sou um fracasso em oclumência como você gosta de repetir.

-Deveras... mas não.

-Não?

-Você é muito capaz de usar oclumência, é muito bom ás vezes... mas não consegue... há um bloqueio, que se não houvesse...

-Você realmente acha que eu gosto disso não é? Acha que eu quero atenção, acha que sinto prazer... você é tão cego.

-Sou Potter? Se você não deseja isso, se não sente prazer nisso porque não pára?

-Acho que se eu tivesse essa resposta não estaríamos aqui!- disse irritado.

-Então se concentre em achar sua resposta Potter! É por isso que você está aqui!

O silêncio voltou a imperar... havia um vento leve e gelado naquele campo aberto, não havia som de vento pois não havia árvore ou capim suficientes para criar o som... não havia lua para iluminar a escuridão que parecia engolfa-los e a fogueira não era grande o suficiente para aquece-los, até porque suas chamas estavam minguando rápido e, no entanto Severo desabotoou os três primeiros botões da veste negra, sentia-se suar...

-Por quê você fez o ritual?- Harry quebrou o silêncio.

-Isso é coisa minha Potter!

Observou o rapaz desdobrar a manga e fechar o punho da camisa e se encolher um pouco mais de frio... desprotegido contra sua própria natureza.

-Não existe conversa com você.- Harry concluiu desanimado.

-Como assim?

-Existe interrogatório, não conversa... o que quer saber afinal?

Olhou longamente, estendeu a mão para a fogueira já bem pequena.

-Me explique, porque disse tudo aquilo?

-Não sei porquê...

-Potter se for se refugiar no "não sei" não iremos muito longe.

-Você faz as perguntas erradas, não tenho culpa.

-E quais as certas?

-Não sei.

Snape grunhiu alto de insastisfação, Harry o olhou bufar voltou a perguntar.

-Você teve medo? Do que encontrou?

-Potter achei que estávamos...

Emudeceu o ver o outro aninhar o queixo contra os joelhos e fechar os olhos.

-Ninguém responde minhas perguntas... que inferno.

-Como assim?

-Nada.- Harry disse amargo virando o rosto.

-Potter, não seja infantil.

-Se você não reparou, você está sendo infantil também!

-Definitivamente não há conversa alguma aqui.- Snape concluiu afastando o cabelo do rosto.

Deixaram o silêncio os envolver novamente, ao longe pequenas luzes brilhavam entre a grama esparsa.

-Fadas?- perguntou Snape apertando os olhos.

-Vaga-lumes... – Harry respondeu sem emoção.

-Que mente mais trouxa... – Snape murmurou.

Escutou apenas um leve baque no chão e olhou o rapaz deitado de braços abertos, a fogueira azulada fazia reflexos exóticos no rosto pálido marcado com os símbolos escuros... Potter olhava o nada acima.

-Estou com o corpo dormente...- Harry suspirou.- Estou com sono.

-Então só agora o Obdormiam está fazendo total efeito...- Concluiu observando os olhos do rapaz.

Havia algo diferente nos olhos herdados da mãe... olhos verdes... em muitas culturas os olhos verdes estavam ligados aos poderes ocultos, as desgraças...Olhos de raposa, olhos de demônio, verde da sonserina, verde das entidades da morte... verde...

Avada kedavra.

Morte em vida... era isso, olhos de uma frieza morta. Olhos que se fecharam devagar... era estranho como parecia uma criança assim deitado de olhos fechados... pequeno, perdido...

-Você tem fé?

-Fé? Quer dizer, acreditar em algo?

-É.

-Deuses e Deusas?

-Não. Esperança em algo...

-E você?

-Eu acredito em coisas estranhas... mas você não me respondeu...

-Que coisas estranhas?

-Você crê em Dumbledore?

-Isso não vem ao caso Potter...

-Crê ou não? Não é uma pergunta difícil... não estou pedindo o motivo.

-Acredito em Dumbledore Potter, acredito porque é o maior bruxo que já existiu.

O rapaz abriu os olhos.

-Então porquê ele não mata Voldmort?

-Não é simples assim... e não...

-Ele pode.

-Não seja tolo.

-Ele pode, eu sei.- Harry insistiu.

-Tolice.

-Que seja.

Estava delirando, só podia ser, já que o rapaz sentou-se de modo cambaleante e olhou as luzes a frente dando um estranho sorriso.

-O engraçado é quantas pessoas ele manipula... quantas pessoas inteligentes...

-Potter! Está insinuando...

-Há! Estou afirmando Severo Snape! Pensei que você fosse inteligente.

O rapaz se aproximou como um felino potencialmente perigoso e até poderia sê-lo uma vez que era sua mente, acima de tudo o olhar frio e penetrante podia estar dissecando sua alma, ele parou ajoelhado a sua frente e disse.

-O maior bruxo de todos os tempos... ele deixou Voldmort entrar no castelo uma vez... ele deixou um basilisco agir por tanto tempo... e os charlatões? Quirrel? Lockart? Moody? Explique... porquê?

-O diretor não é Deus Potter.- disse com voz firme, mas estava hesitante.

Estava olhando confuso o rosto impassível do rapaz um pouco provocador e arrogante, no fundo algo mais... algo mais no fundo daqueles olhos... então ele riu e voltou a deitar.

Rindo.

-Alvo Dumbledore não é Deus! Não é Deus!!!- ele ri.

-Você está louco Potter?

-Talvez.- o rapaz parou com a mão na barriga e se virou encolhido para seu lado.- Está doendo... devia doer?

-O que está doendo?- perguntou ainda espantado com tudo que vira e ouvira em poucos minutos e não era uma pessoa de se espantar facilmente.

Até por que achava que seu raciocínio frio e lógico estava comprometido... sentia os dedos dormentes.

-Meu corpo todo...- Harry disse ainda encolhido.- Meu estômago...

-Não... isso acontece porque você está tenso...

Harry tossiu... gemeu e o olhou... riu...

-Você parece estranho... e eu não consigo parar...- continuou rindo e consequentemente gemendo com a mão na barriga.

-Potter controle-se!- disse olhando o outro tendo um acesso de riso.-porque estou perdendo tempo com isso...- disse tentando se manter impassível e controlando a vontade de rir com o outro.- Que grande perda...

-Você não está perdendo nada!- Harry disse antes de voltar a rir.- Ou também tinha algum programa? Hein? Hein?

-Potter isso definitivamente não é da sua conta...

-Hum... talvez você estivesse pensando em levar a futura...- Harry riu mais.- Senhora Snape para passear sob a lua em Hogsmeade?

-Sinceramente Potter!- se forçou a olhar a fogueira, porque simplesmente a idéia de si mesmo levando alguém para passear... Se imaginar andando sob a lua de braço dado com alguém como Rosmerta... ou Alícia... ou outras criaturas que por vezes passaram em sua cabeça era no mínimo ridículo...

-Cuidadooo! Hoje é lua cheia!!!

-Potter!- tentou franzir o cenho, mas a vontade de rir com a imagem estava se tornando perturbadora.

-Você sorri...

-Como?- se virou para o rapaz, novamente de joelhos e bem perto.

-Você sabe sorrir... devia sorrir mais...

-Que tolice...- disse olhando os olhos verdes que estavam fixos em seu rosto.

-Você sempre afasta as pessoas com esse jeito ranzinza... devia sorrir mais...

Podia sentir a respiração quente do rapaz em seu rosto, os olhos verdes cobriam seu campo de visão, a voz do outro parecia hipnótica...

-Você é uma pessoa que sorri muito não?- disse baixo.

-Não...

E mesmo o rapaz calou-se, instante antes de aproximar-se mais e comprimir os lábios contra os seus... O gosto doce mesmo de um mero tocar... os venenos mais letais são doces á alma...

O calor que até então era mero pressentimento se tornou uma chama em seu ser... chama traidora de desejo, as mãos puxaram o corpo magro para seu colo... o corpo leve sentado em sua perna, as mãos pequenas em seu rosto e ombro...

Quem sou eu?

Um estranho amanhecer cobriu a terra escura...

Com reflexos vermelhos que os dois não podiam ver...


	19. Sem Palavras

**A autora da fic adverte:** lembram do Nc17? Lembram do Bd? Lembram dos avisos? Pois é né? (fic as vezes é que nem nota do governo... cheia de siglas. Alguém atentou para qual mão foi ferida? por quem? E o que ela simboliza?)

Ps: KD As REVIEWS?!!!

* * *

**

* * *

**

SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE

**19 Sem Palavras**

**Reflexos **de rubi num céu mareado de nuvens preguiçosas, como se dizia, toda a manhã o céu dá um espetáculo para uma platéia que continua adormecida, embora nesse caso a platéia não estivesse adormecida... e sim imersa em outro espetáculo, coisa sublimada em magia suficiente para gerar o mais belo nascer do sol...

Algo é belo se ninguém o aprecia?

**Apreciar**... desejar... o que o levara a tal ato? De apreciar os lábios finos comprimidos contra os seus e a língua que nada delicadamente pedia passagem ao fundo da boca... cobra invasora, serpente sedutora.

A mão que sem nenhum pudor se alojou na curva de sua nádega, apertando-a, a outra que o segurava com força pelos cabelos, ditando a intensidade da pressão sobre os lábios, causando arrepios pela pele intocada, arrepios muito reais...

Estava de olhos fechados, sentia-se frio, mas muito sensível, como se a pele estivesse naquele momento quase ferida... cada toque era de tal prazer que chegava ao limite da dor... dor da mordida forte em seu ombro.

Ombro nu.

**Nudez **da pele macia e salgada, tão branca, branco puro... a pureza é desejável... a boca que iniciou tudo, cativa de lábios mais experientes, tão diferente de todas as outras, como todas a são... as mãos que descem temerárias, ah, tolice da inocência, mãos que lhe abrem as vestes, impedidas de tal tarefa apenas para serem libertas da camisa já aberta.

Torso pequeno, magro, branco e tão desejável nessa delicadeza imprudente... a fera surge do íntimo para abocanhar o prazer oferecido... Manjar aos demônios... e como tal o empurra ao chão, o que lhe queima no âmago é desejo, serpente traiçoeira de instinto... dos instintos o mais maligno e estupendo...

O que ignora o medo e se move apenas de prazer e dor... momento.

Olhando os olhos verdes abertos em muda adoração, fascinação, compartilhando o desejo e perdido num medo contido pela coragem imprudente que lhe permite libertar um gemido ao estender as mãos desejosas.

Mãos que ficam melhores privadas da liberdade, os olhos negros examinaram em torno enquanto delicadamente as mãos pequenas terminavam o serviço de tirar-lhe a veste assim que livrou-se do pano negro reparou no outro...

A tira de tecido branco que envolvia a mão cortada... com um sorriso cínico e desejoso voltou a beijar o braço fino, o peito nu e o mamilo delicado... enquanto as mãos livravam o pano branco da mão esquerda, os dentes roçando leve do mamilo ao pescoço, para a boca de lábios tentadores mordiscando-os... levando os pulsos a união forçada... amarrados pela tira branca a mão ferida por cima da outra.

**Surpresa... **as mãos presas e uma delas dolorida ao ser pressionada o desperta para o que vê a frente... ele é grande... e nesse instante infinitamente poderoso... os olhos negros são o próprio universo... implacável e furioso... infinito, infindável, indesvendável.

_Prenda-me._

As mãos pesadas que seguravam o tecido o soltaram... segurando o rosto do rapaz, a boca que retorna tão faminta da sua... e da sua língua deixando-o sem fôlego, as mãos presas acima da cabeça descem envolvendo o pescoço do outro num abraço desajeitado e doloroso... as mãos grandes descem pelo seu flanco causando arrepios e cócegas , dedilhando a calça e o cinto até sumirem... desaparecerem da superfície sensível de sua pele.

Ele está mordendo seu pescoço... isso é estranho... se retorce e geme... está doendo... o sugar na orelha o deixa lânguido... sente-se derreter novamente.

Céu e inferno.

E quando ele se ergue sentado sobre suas pernas a mão traça algo imaginário no seu ventre... a outra mão segura o punhal negro... erguido.

**Um **momento para observar o abdômen magro, um pouco demais ao observar as linhas que cada costela desenha no peito jovem e sem pelos... o poucos que existem são negros e descem abaixo do umbigo... traçando o caminho ao ponto desejado escondido pela calça.

Erguendo o rosto para a face insegura do jovem... ele não o olha, está olhando algo acima... ah, punhal ritual em sua outra mão, desce-o devagar, passando a lâmina fria pelo rosto um pouco mais pálido... desce roçando leve a lâmina até a cintura dele, aproximando o corpo pesado do corpo deitado no chão, voltando a empurrar os braços para cima, beijando-lhe a testa colocando o punhal entre as mãos presas...

**O **frio do metal prateado do punhal ainda está presente na sua pele, a carícia maliciosa e perigosa no entanto o faz ficar estranhamente desejoso de mais... sentir mais, receber mais... sente os lábios que lhe beija a marca na testa e o frio da lâmina entre suas mãos...

Num movimento do braço forte o punhal entra firme... enterrando-se até o cabo.

**Ergue-se **apreciando tal oferenda... inocência contida... criatura selvagem presa ao seu capricho, a face corada e os olhos abertos denunciam o leve torpor excitado entre o medo e o prazer, as mãos agora presas pelo pano branco que está preso pelo punhal preso a terra.

Prisão.

Os lábios entreabertos e a respiração alterada são um convite a mais pura luxúria, toma-os novamente, toma-os com fúria, desejo...

Ódio.

Beijo traidor, enquanto retira as últimas proteções do corpo contra seu ataque. A mão desce com as unhas contra a pele jovem encontrando o caminho entre os pelos mais abaixo encontrando a fivela do cinto, o primeiro botão da calça.

_Excite-me._

**Fecha **os olhos, prazer, desejo, vergonha... inundação de sensações impossíveis de descrever ou controlar... o toque nada sutil em recantos inexplorados, deixa escorrer gemidos leves pela boca... nunca tinha sentido aquilo, nem pensado que poderia vir a sentir algo assim na vida... desconhecia o prazer.

As mãos dele em seu quadril e a boca que lhe levava ao paraíso, a boca que lhe explorava o sexo, fazendo-se retorcer e gemer... as mãos que corriam leves das coxas ao peito sentia-se derreter, suar frio, ah...

**Precisa **aplacar esse calor que o devora, precisa de mais contato com a pele do outro ergue os olhos pensando em encontrar o verde ausente... mas não.

Esmeraldas atentas, brilhantes, valiosas, observando-o despir-se lentamente, agora o desejo se torna de outra forma sádico, despe-se devagar, roçando o corpo e o tecido na nudez etérea do jovem desprotegido preso ao solo, sentido-o tremer de leve, engolir em seco ainda olhá-lo.

Sorri ao descer a mão que o toca inteiro sem pudor, sem nada que a impeça...desce o nu sobre o nu, quente, sobre o frio... voltando num ondular de ofídio deslizando sobre o outro corpo sensível, cheirando-o, provando-o com a língua... como fazem as cobras... até a boca.

_Beije-me._

**O corpo... **nunca apreciara-o assim, dos ombros largos, quadril estreito e as pequenas cicatrizes... quase imperceptíveis se não fosse a luz quase dourada que o banha, esguio, ágil, o pescoço longo e os cabelos negros, longos e brilhantes como penas de corvo, olhos de ave de rapina... sim parece predador como um pássaro cruel.

Serpente emplumada.

A virilidade do outro roçando na sua, num movimento lento e torturante... se retorce procurando mais contato e é advertido com uma nova mordida no pescoço, a face que se ergue para encará-lo é forte, poderosa, sem idade...

Bela... Belo.

Ele é belo no seu poder de arrancá-lo do mundo, em conter seus ímpetos, em mostrar dor e prazer... é belo em sua serenidade, belo das leves linhas em torno dos olhos, belo dos lábios finos que roçam sobre sua face...

O mover suave e rítmico o envolve num leve torpor quase angustioso... mal se percebe de pernas afastadas, apenas as leva em torno do corpo do homem sobre si, enlaçando-o, o calcanhar se aloja entre as nádegas dele...

**Entrega... **o movimento de permitir-se ao outro, entregar-se, deixar-se é um convite, as pernas magras que o envolvem são um convite a aprofundar a experiência que está indo ao auge... não corrompê-lo apesar de tudo... tão belo, inocente, intocado.

Manter essa pureza é um jogo delicioso e sofrido já que é um fruto ali, tão fácil de se tomar... devorar e jogar fora... não é hora disso, tal ato merece melhor momento contudo e de tudo a ser oferecido, do banquete que lhe é ofertado já é deveras intenso, desce uma das mãos para envolver ambos os membros... numa carícia mútua.

Cadência quase obscena...

**Move-se **sob o peso do outro, sob a pressão exercida por ele, arqueja, geme, implora com o olhar para que prossiga com mais força, intensidade... o corpo instiga, lateja, deseja, a mente, esvai-se, esvaece... oh... o que é isso?

_mate-me..._

**O rapaz **solta um leve gemido... ou um grito afogado no que lhe arrebata, arqueia-se todo e do modo mais esplendoroso desfalece embriagado pelo prazer que lhe assalta... os olhos verdes se fecham pela primeira vez e retornam desfocados e esgazeados, seu próprio prazer o segue, segue luxurioso e potente por causa de tal espetáculo que se desenrola sob sua pele...

Deitando-se ao lado dele o observa, nu... submisso de modo quase espontâneo e tão belo... o rosto que se vira mal o vê por causa do braço preso acima que lhe impede a total visão, toca os pulsos presos e toca a mão encharcada de sangue... o ferimento abriu com a pressão feita...

Um pequeno poço de sangue puro e sonolento... desce os dedos úmidos de sangue e o olhando, o marca... lábios... pescoço, peito, encantamento secreto sobre pergaminho novo, liso, macio e vivo... chegando ao ventre magro onde os resquícios do ato permanecem...

Seu e meu... juntos... um só.

Os dedos descem em tal poção, tão cálida quanto perigosa.

Sêmem e Sangue.

Tais marcas feitas não podem ser apagadas, sagradas por si só... e antes de terminar de traçar as últimas linhas solta-lhe os pulsos avermelhados, e a mão úmida passa sobre seu rosto.

Guerreiro em pintura de guerra... são as mãos pequenas que passeiam finalmente livres pelo seu corpo, reconhecimento gentil.

Puxa-o para seu peito e o aninha... ambos estranhamente sonolentos.

Fecham os olhos juntos... Adormecem em traição.

Sem palavras.


	20. Negando

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**20 NEGANDO**

**Foram** poucos segundos, entre o despertar... e sentindo o rosto repuxar, passar a mão por ele sentindo pequenas cascas de sangue seco.

Quando acordava assim, com a cabeça doendo e corpo fatigado, geralmente se preparava para o pior, pois não era um homem de beber... então sentou-se de súbito achando-se ferido... mas achou-se nu.

E o olhar em torno caiu no corpo também nu estendido ao seu lado, agarrado a sua veste embolada entre eles.

Isso em poucos segundos... em outros poucos segundos de surpresa se pôs em pé absorvendo tudo que via e tudo que lembrava... chegou a andar para trás.

"Isso não poderia ter acontecido..." repetiu algumas vezes.

Mas acontecera não? Acontecera com toda a força de algo impossível de controlar, com esse pensamento, "incontrolável" virou-se e foi até o caldeirão soltou um suspiro resignado.

A poção estava marrom... devia estar cinza após o tempo de uso... olhou em torno e se lembrou...

"acrescente a essência de Sílfia"

Estendeu a mão para os frascos, mas nem precisava, a essência requerida estava li, intocada, pegou o frasco vazio...

Belladona.

Venenosa e alucinógena... perigosa no contexto geral, principalmente na quantidade ingerida.

"Potter, sua criatura Burra!"

Como sempre, a culpa era da vítima... andou de volta com passos mais seguros... não havia mais o que se fazer... contra o fato... sentiu-se estranho... errado, talvez pelo ato imoral e criminoso...

Não que não que tivesse cometido atos imorais e criminosos na vida não é mesmo?

Foi talvez nesses dois minutos de surpresa e um estranho sentimento de algo estar terrivelmente errado que o olhou mais intensamente que nunca na vida... e o rapaz lhe pareceu, ali no chão, deitado e longe de parecer a romântica figura delicada e calma de um jovem... pela primeira vez...

Potter lhe pareceu real... bonito até.

Talvez exatamente por ele estar todo manchando de sangue e poção, claramente murmurando algo com um expressão preocupada no rosto jovem agarrado a sua veste... talvez só agora ele deixava de ser uma abstração e se tornasse real.

Se tornasse real... se tornasse a sua vista algo... diferente.

Mas foram alguns minutos, porque a máquina fria e lógica retornava ao seu raciocínio, felizmente a sala estava muito bem trancada e magicamente isolada, aquilo poderia ser sua desgraça... não que já não fosse em parte uma desgraça... agora era hora de remediar a situação e o melhor a fazer...

O melhor era fazer o que sempre fazia.

Poucas magias simples, uma de limpeza e o ar retornou a sua limpidez assim como seus corpos livres de qualquer mácula, outra magia e estavam definitivamente vestidos... mais uma e sentou-se numa poltrona olhando-o ainda...agora vestido e encolhido com as mãos embolada na própria veste de estudante e depois olhando as suas próprias mãos sobre sua perna... sentiu-se velho... errado, mau...mas a resolução era firme.

**O **tom alto e imperativo da voz o despertou de algo que parecia um sonho frio... algo da qual não conseguia...

-Potter! POTTER!

Abriu os olhos e encontrou a sala... a sala, sim...

O grunhido impaciente o fez lembrar do outro homem... olhou-o.

Snape parecia muito contrariado... e acima de tudo... desviou os olhos para sua veste sentindo um arrepio gelado lhe percorrer as costas.

"Ah... não..."

-Falhamos Potter... você deveria ter avisado que não estava em condições!- ele disse friamente como se falasse de mais um erro nas aulas de poções.

Mas sua mente estava trabalhando tortuosamente... não estava encontrando coragem para encarar o outro... "falhamos?"

Encarou-o, não sabendo se corava ou se estava ficando pálido, só sentia que não deveria olhá-lo por muito tempo... ou algo aconteceria...

Talvez uma parte sua se perdesse na escuridão daquele olhar frio.

-Falhamos?- murmurou debilmente.

Ele se levantou, imponente, grande, poderoso e cruel no olhar frio e voz acusadora.

-Falhamos! Você dormiu no meio do ritual! A quanto tempo não dorme Potter? Você se afastou da fogueira e não voltou! Tive que interromper o ritual... pensei que algo havia ocorrido... mas imagine não é? Você só estava dormindo, convenhamos você não leva nada a sério Potter!

A torrente acusatória cessou brusca como começara, ele parecia estar esperando algo... mas como assim não voltara? Chegou a desviar o olhar novamente, as lembranças do... dele... e... suas...

-Como assim não voltei... nós conversamos...- disse debilmente.

-Você se perdeu em sonhos no mínimo.- disse com quase desprezo.- Você sabe o que significa? Um enorme trabalho perdido... se não conseguia ficar acordado, ou se não queria colaborar respondendo as perguntas poderia ter avisado! Um pouco de raciocínio não mata Potter!

Ele não o estaria o olhando assim se tivessem... se fosse... ah, não a frieza do outro era quase furiosa... estava confuso... para não dizer que estava mais do que mortalmente envergonhado do que estava lhe passando na cabeça...

Não retornara? Não haviam se falado? Sonhara tudo aquilo? Sonhara... aquilo?

-Dispensado Potter... vá dormir, parece que anda precisando, não parece capaz de nenhum pensamento coerente... parece ainda estar andando em outro mundo! Se não houvessem coisas urgentes a tratar lhe dava uma detenção!

Achou por bem não discutir, na verdade era melhor, porque o que mais queria era sumir dali, sair de perto do outro... porque não conseguia processar a peça que sua mente lhe pregava... o que sentia de estranheza... levantou-se em silêncio e maquinalmente saiu da sala a passos apressados.

Não chegou a correr porque estava entorpecido... sentindo-se quase estuporado pelo próprio universo.

**O** olhar obviamente perdido do rapaz confirmava que tinha conseguido sua intenção... era o que tinha que ser feito, voltou a sentar-se e fechou os olhos... fizera questão de tratá-lo como a pior das criaturas para ser convicente...

Estava feito, Potter acabaria se convencendo que havia sonhado com aquilo, culparia sua idade, culparia sua solidão, sua carência, relegaria tudo com vergonha e com o tempo esqueceria.

Talvez agora tivesse algo a mais para esconder, e talvez agora o passasse a encarar com aquele misto de confusão e timidez.

Era a coisa certa a fazer, embora fosse mais um peso a acrescentar ao fardo do rapaz... mas era a coisa certa... seria muito pior encarar as consequências do que havia acontecido... na verdade admitia que ele mesmo não queria encara-las... até porque tinha muito mais a perder...

Estava fazendo a coisa certa. Negando.

Mas porque afinal estava repetindo isso pra si mesmo? levantou-se irritado consigo mesmo.

**Não** voltou para a cama, sentou-se numa poltrona e agarrou as próprias pernas e ficou ali encolhido na sala comunal... e havia chego na sala comunal tão rápido que se perguntassem não saberia que caminho havia tomado... se tivesse passado por alguém... se tivesse algo para ver... tinha andado de modo automático, havia um estranho sentimento de nervosismo, vergonha e receio... muito parecido com o que tinha sentido no torneio Tribruxo esperando encontrar-se com o dragão.

Não era no entanto por algo a vir, e sim pelo que "lembrava" e ao mesmo tempo a reação dele, de Snape, era tão fria...

-Ele me odeia...- murmurou.- Se fosse real... ele teria me matado...

E no entanto sabia muito bem que não, Snape não o mataria porque havia lhe salvo a vida no primeiro ano, não o mataria por causa de Dumbledore... mas ferraria com sua mente se pudesse? Talvez...

E era a sua própria reação que o angustiava... de certa forma sentia-se atraído, excitado talvez? Por aquilo... e também sentia vergonha e nojo... e sentia que se fosse só um sonho, da sua cabeça...

Não podia ser.

Não queria que fosse só um sonho.

E isso assustava.

Mal reparou que havia amanhecido e assustou-se quando a mão pousou em seu ombro.

-Parece que alguém não dormiu essa noite.

-Mione.- sussurrou sentindo o coração na garganta.

Ela sentou-se o analizou clinicamente, ele teve receio por alguns segundos que ela pudesse ver seus sonhos delirantes... desviou o olhar.

-Que horas são?- perguntou sem interesse algum nas malditas horas.

-É cedo, pensei em acordar cedo para ir a biblioteca antes de saírmos...

-Ah...- exclamou descendo as pernas que só agora se tocava que ainda estava abraçando.

-Harry... ah, você vai não vai?

-Onde?- perguntou a olhando.

-Hogsmeade, Harry! Você esqueceu? Ficamos de encontrar os Gêmeos lá!

-Ah... certo, tá... eu tinha esquecido mesmo...

-Estou preocupada com você...

-Só estou cansado, vou subir, tomar um banho para acordar... acordo o Rony e a gente se encontra no salão...

-Harry!- ela segurou sua mão.- Está tudo bem mesmo?

-Está sim.-disse baixo com um sorriso fraco.

Sem se importar se ela acreditaria ou não, porque não estava... felizmente teria paz por uns minutos para se trocar, pois com certeza estariam todos dormindo... pelo menos alguém dormia tranquilo ali.


	21. Evidência Inegável

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**21 Evidência Inegável**

**Comunicou** a falha para Dumbledore via lareira, e o outro apenas havia dito "Isso poderia acontecer... é um processo lento.", com toda calma do universo atrás daqueles óclinhos de meia-lua... por vezes Alvo Dumbledore o irritava deveras.

E não ouve segundo que aquele sorriso dele não o fizesse ter a impressão que ele se divertia com algo... agora, com apenas uma bandeja pífia de chá em sua escrivaninha, aproveitava, se é que ter um problema daqueles poderia ser proveitoso, aproveitava para procurar os símbolos que não saíam de sua cabeça...

Até porque o conjunto inteiro, os símbolos e o corpo que os ostentava era difícil de esquecer... e isso era horrível!

Da Treskale sagrada ao último símbolo desenhado no... no corpo do outro, sabia que houvera magia muito forte envolvida e tudo que não queria é descobrir por um acaso, por exemplo, no meio de uma aula que havia posto um feitiço em Potter...

É claro que seria muito divertido se ele começasse a obdecê-lo... ou se ficasse quieto... ou se... seria um problema se ele o... beijasse por exemplo...

A menos que estivessem sozinhos e...

Fechou o livro que lia com muita força e impaciência tomando um gole do chá já frio.

Puxando um antigo tomo... seria impossível prever as consequências de tudo porque certas medidas mágicas haviam sido tomadas e outras haviam se interposto no caminho seguro antes traçado...

Obviamente o problema inicial persistia, porque se Potter um dia pudesse confiar nele... bom, melhor assim, talvez com esse fracasso total se livrasse dessa agonia.

Talvez Dumbledore o ensinasse.

E o frio voltou a se espalhar até a base de sua coluna..."é a convivência Severo... você ficou tanto tempo com Potter que pegou a sonsisse dele!". Agora, acima de tudo o outro TINHA que aprender oclumência.

Primeiro: Se Potter não apredesse Oclumência logo... O Lorde podia muito bem topar com tal "lembrança" Seria um parto convence-lo de que estava se aproximando do rapaz com propósito de auxiliá-lo... na verdade seria perigoso se aproximar do Lorde se ele tivesse acesso a tal "lembrança", Seria o fim de sua utilidade para a Ordem...

Segundo: Se houvesse o caso de Dumbledore, dando aula a Potter, topar naquilo... bem não seria agradável, afinal Dumbledore era um pouco paternal com relação ao garoto e talvez não tão cedo, porque tinha utilidade na Ordem, mas mais tarde sofreria muitas consequências daquilo...

Terceiro: Levando em consideração que ambos acreditassem que era um "delírio"do rapaz... O Lorde o faria se aproximar de Potter...e Dumbledore tentaria afastá-lo dele... ambas as alternativas o... incomodavam.

Não que já não fosse ruim saber que tinha cometido tal erro, tal "traição" a confiança do diretor, e a si mesmo, afinal ele era seu aluno e menor de idade...

E afilhado de Sirius Black... filho de Tiago Potter!

Que inferno!

Num único ato nervoso enfiou os cotovelos por cima do livro e as mãos enterraram-se no cabelo negro... até levar um choque.

Maldita Irma Pince e suas azarações protetoras de livros velhos!

**Estava** com soluço.

E nem tinha chego na metade da segunda garrafa... sensação maravilhosa... não era necessário encher a cara para ver elefantes cor-de-rosa dançando...

Era só conhecer Fred e Jorge...

-São bonitinhos!-riu Hermione.

Rosmerta até riu um pouco mas depois que aquelas miniaturas de elefantes-bailarinos quebraram algumas jarras de quentão ela pediu educadamente para que os gêmeos os recolhessem... e eles passaram para uma sessão de piadas.

Agora estava com soluço de tanto rir.

E em seguida eles atacaram mostrando algumas novidades inofensivas da Gemialidades... como o espelho-deformador.

-É só um espelho.- disse Rony se olhando.- E muito do brega por sinal.

E quando ele tirou o espelho da frente do rosto, todos riram... na verdade Harry se afogou "...não vou terminar essa segunda garrafa nunca!"

-Parece o Krum, Rony!- Gina se esganiçou.

Rony parecia estar com duas taturanas-pimenta no lugar das sobrancelhas e sim... aprecia um pouco com as do Krum sim.

-O que acha Hermione?- Jorge perguntou maldosamente.

-Não parece com ele não...- ela disse olhando Rony com o rosto meio torcido para não cair no riso.

-Tirem isso de mim! Tirem isso de mim!- Rony disse assim que Gina lhe passou um espelho normal que tirou da mochila.

-Ah! AHA! Parece a Camile Dángelo lembra Fred?- riu Jorge quando Hermione aceitou pegar no espelho (o efeito dele durava só dois minutos então ela aceitou testá-lo).

-Ela beijava muuuuito!- ele apontou a bocona que agora Hermione tinha.

-Combina com você Mione.- riu.- Pode falar tudo que quiser agora...

-Harry!-Gina lhe deu um cotucão.

-Foi uma brincadeira!-olhou com desagrado a ruiva que quase o fizera derrubar a garrafa "eu não vou terminar essa garrafa hoje?"- Aposto que o Rony gostou da mudança, não é?

O ruivo lhe deu um olhar assassino antes de falar algo, não escutou porque Fred riu alto e lhe deu uma palmada nas costas, além do mais Hermione não ligara, estava tendo um acesso de riso porque olhava-se no espelho normal de Gina.

-Nem pensem! Nem pensem!- cobriu o rosto com a mão e a garrafa.- Afastem isso de mim!

-Qualé Harry!- Fred riu.- não seja estraga prazeres... deixa a gente rir da sua cara um pouco também.

-Minha vez!- Gina disse.

E quando baixou os braços para olhar a outra ela lhe enfiou o espelho na cara.

-Isso é sacanagem Gina!- exclamou ao ver seu próprio reflexo no espelho...e que olheiras.

-Corvo! Parece um corvo Harry!-riu Rony.

-Harry... andou mentindo recentemente seu Pinóquio!- Disse Hermione.

-Me passa esse espelho Gina!- disse estendendo a mão para o espelho normal dela.

-Você tá me lembrando alguém...- ela sorriu.

Ele a olhou antes de se ver no espelho.

-Você está parecendo o Snape...- ela riu.

Estava se olhando no espelho dela quando falou muito sério.

-Ele não tem um nariz assim!- na verdade falou indignado.

Os outros o olharam estranhamente... felizmente lhe ocorreu uma resposta... emendou.

-O meu é mais bonito.

Todos riram e devolveu o espelho a Gina.

Com um estranho amargo na boca...

Saiu deixando a garrafa pela metade na mesa, acompanhando Gina até a Dedos de Mel. Deixando Rony e Hermione para trás... bem como os gêmeos que saíram em seguida e foram para a Zonko's.

E para não ter que falar muito enfiou um pirulito enorme na boca e deu um bom dinheiro para Gina se divertir com Luna que encontraram ali dentro com cara de quem se perdeu... e as duas foram de um lado para outro escolhendo doces... as acompanhou em silêncio.

E assim foi até pelo caminho de volta ao castelo... carregando sacolas de doce e com o pirulito na boca... até porque aquele amargo não saía... e estava pensando...

No que não devia.

-Harry... podia tirar esse pirulito indecente da boca agora?- Hermione disse irritada, ajeitando os dois livros que comprara e que estava carregando.

Rony carregava mais três, os mais grossos.

-Harry!- ela disse mais enfáticamente.

Ele estava se recusando a responder porque não dormira a noite... e fez sinal de que estava com as mãos ocupadas, e estavam, pois Luna e Gina realmente haviam torrado todo o dinheiro que dera em doces, ambas também estavam com ambas as mãos ocupadas de sacolas de doce.

Estavam subindo as escadas e Rony estava rindo da cara indignada de Hermione... Ele continuou se fingindo de sonso como pirulito na boca, por mais que estivesse com câimbra na mesma, Gina e Luna estavam a frente pensando na divisão dos doces... um retorno a infância, pensou as olhando... e as duas voltaram rapidinho.

-Tá uma briga ali na porta perto do salão... alguma coisa entre Sonserina e Grifinória...- disse Gina.

-Ah! Quero ver isso!-Exclamou Rony.

-Rony você é monitor!- disse Hermione.

-Mais um motivo!- ele sorriu.

E ali já na entrada Argo Filch falava com uma Minerva McGonagall Furiosa e um Snape mau humorado, haviam cerca de nove alunos ali de cabeça baixa... todos do quarto ano, quatro Grifinólios, cinco Sonserinos.

E o bolo entorno da bagunça só aumentou,já que tinha muita gente voltando de Hogsmeade, havia sido só uma briga, mas Minerva estava fazendo um verdadeiro discurso e Snape observava entediado, até o olhar...

Queria sumir... quer dizer, ali bem na frente,já que tinham sido praticamente os primeiros a parar, estava ali com um dos seus mais velhos e enormes moletons, arrepiado do vento, com aquela coisa na boca e carregando um monte de sacolas da Dedos de Mel...

Que ridículo...

Como se importasse não?

-He...- Exclamou Rony.- Quanto quer apostar que o morcegão adoraria te meter no rolo Harry?- Disse Rony percebendo o olhar frio do professor.

Hermione falou algo sobre os pontos que iam perder, mas Harry segurando todas as sacolas numa única mão tirou o pirulito da boca devagar e quebrou o contato visual olhando para Rony e Hermione.

-Que tal a gente sumir daqui hein?

-Não é má idéia... que coisa mais rídicula.- disse Hermione concordando.

-É só um bando de moleque mesmo... se pelo menos o Malfoy tivesse se ferrado com eles...- Rony deu de ombros.

E qualquer desculpa seria ótima, porque ainda sentia os olhos negros pregados na suas costas... se virou.

-O que foi Harry?- perguntou Hermione.

Enfiou novamente o pirulito na boca para não responder...

Porque apesar dele não estar mais o olhando...

Snape pareceu ter-lhe sorrido.

Devia ter sido impressão... estava nervoso.

Ao chegar a sala comunal encarregou Rony e Gina de dividir os doces... disse que estava com dor de cabeça e ia dormir... e que não o acordassem nem pro jantar... o que era óbvio que iam fazer... o forçavam a ter três refeições "decentes" por dia.

Entrou no dormitório vazio... sim estava todo mundo lá fora, lá embaixo... fazendo algo divertido e produtivo.

Mas ele não... "porque Harry Potter não podia ter uma vida normal..."

Olhou-se no único espelho do quarto...

"Porque quando não estava salvando o dia..."

Odiava o maldito cabelo arrepiado, e aqueles óculos velhos...

"Estava alucinando por causa de Voldmort..."

E magro... baixo... uma coisa! Claro que o moletom enorme ajudava...

"E como se não bastasse, estava alucinando com... Snape! ECA!"

Arrancou o moleton com raiva de si mesmo e encarou o próprio reflexo...

E viu... ali... se aproximou no espelho... tocou... sim ali, oh...

Aquilo era incontestável.

Inegável.

Com a mão sobre o hematoma em seu pescoço sentou-se na borda da cama, perdido...

-Eu não sonhei...- pressionou o lugar, dolorido, sim... onde ele o mordera.- Eu não sonhei... aconteceu.


	22. Por Enquanto

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**22 Por enquanto...**

**Olhando** um enorme tomo sobre simbologia e ritos antigos e esquecidos deixou-se levar pela dormencia que se instalava mesmo após o segundo bule de chá forte... anotando ao lado todos o símbolos que lembrava, tentando esquecer onde os vira...

Tentando esquecer que o vira.

Tentando lembrar que Dumbledore se mostrava muito tranquilo no momento e que o Lorde também não dava sinais de movimento.

Prenúncio de tempestade a frente.

Cansado esticou-se na cadeira e olhou o teto... no primeiro ano como professor em Hogwarts fizera aquela runa... para lhe razer força e sabedoria...

-Como sou idiota...- disse ao ver a runa já um pouco apagada no teto.

E com uma estranha sensação de proximidade, de presença...procurou um dos livros de Runas que sabia ter escondido num canto, de pé olhando para a estante achou-o escorando alguns pergaminhos com seus estudos mais antigos.

_Runas Arcaicas e seus derivativos - Armand Dagda._

-Eu sabia...

Enquanto preocupadamente terminou de marcar o livro entre as páginas das runas cerimoniais primitivas e se dirigia a escrivaninha algo soou duro vindo da porta.

Apenas três vezes.

E talvez já soubesse quem era ao abrir a porta.

Apenas confirmou ao se deparar com os olhos verdes...

Acusadores... predadores... brilhantes olhos de gato no escuro do corredor.

**Mesmo** que ele negasse, sumisse, fugisse, tinha uma estranha certeza que ele estava ali, quase como esperando e quando abriu-se a porta o encarou. E entrou sem cerimônia alguma, afinal duvidava que ele fosse convida-lo para entrar...

E tinha razão, a mão forte o segurou pelo braço a voz grave o censurou:

-O que está fazendo fora de sua torre nessa hora Potter? Andando pelo castelo... Invadindo os aposentos de um professor...

-Ora cale a boca.- disse seco e se desvencilhando dele e se virando, olhando o homem parado ao lado da porta.

O mesmo olhar assassino... o mesmo olhar frio e contrariado que Snape lhe reservava desde que botara os pés naquele lugar.

Maldito homem impossível!

**Encostou **a porta ainda o olhando, a figura pequena, arrepiada e claramente irritadiça... como um gato na qual se pisa o rabo. A veste pende aberta, amarrotada como se tivesse sido colocada ás presas.

"Ele sabe... ah, que todas as formas de evitar o pior como sempre se tornam inúteis"

Como se tudo que pudesse ser dito já tivesse sido dito, mas o jovem, talvez pela inexperiência em perceber essas coisas, ainda insiste perguntando no mesmo tom... seco, mas sem acusação, apenas isso.

Seco, como a realidade.

-Porque mentiu?

Vamos jogar Potter... mostre-me até onde vai essa revolta inútil enquanto penso.

-Menti sobre o quê?

-Sobre isso!- o rapaz disse inclinando o pescoço e mostrando a marca ao afastar um pouco a gola do pijama.

**Pijama** porque ficara um bom tempo rolando na cama sem saber o que fazer com a verdade.

Incapaz de dormir, de engoli-la sozinho.

Da mesma forma que fica incapaz de se mover... olhando-o, olhando aquele homem de olhos negros profundos que também o olha, ainda com o pescoço inclinado como se convidasse um vampiro...

Se nem se aperceber disso... apenas o olha...

**Olhar...** sim, uma marca incontestável de que maculara a pele branca e macia do longo pescoço branco...

"Chega a ser indecente você se mostrar assim..." pensou olhando-o.

De pé em seus aposentos... olhando-o como uma esfinge, olhar indecifrável, as vestes abertas mostram um puído pijama enorme... Os primeiros botões da camisa abertos... o cabelo já um tanto longo e negro... Talvez pudesse olhar aquilo um bom tempo, pudesse absorver o movimento tão leve da respiração do garoto.

Garoto, rapaz, difícil por na cabeça que ele está a um ano de ser considerado um adulto... o corpo miúdo enganadoramente lembra o de uma criança, embora claramente se lembre... se lembre que ele já tinha bem as formas de um adolescente...

Atraente no conjunto geral... atraente na postura corajosa.

"Você sabe onde está Potter? Sabe o que posso fazer com você? Seu tolo imprudente, impertinente".

E mal percebeu quando afastou a mão do rapaz que caiu inútil ao lado do corpo... e em seguida passou muito de leve os dedos sobre o hematoma causado por seus dentes... lembrava bem do gosto daquela pele.

E sabia, só sabia, que se subisse um pouco, se passasse os dedos por trás da orelha dele, num carinho igual ao que se faz nos gatos, se fizesse isso, ele fecharia os olhos arrepiado... E talvez entreabrisse os lábios... e assim devagar os dedos subiram pelo pescoço.

**Um **leve e prazeroso arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha quando sentiu o afago do outro por trás de sua orelha... fechou os olhos... era impossível não faze-lo.

E o calor da proximidade dele... puxou o ar pela boca devagar... entreabrindo os lábios e sabia, só sabia, que se passasse a língua por eles discretamente...

Snape o beijaria.

**Potter **entreabriu os lábios e passou a língua neles... ainda de olhos fechados e face inclinada sobre sua mão...

Impossível resistir a tentação de beija-lo... num gesto forte agarrou o pescoço dele e passou o outro braço pelas costas o puxando.

A mão se entramou pelo cabelo negro o segurando com força enquanto a outra segurava a veste negra com o tecido preso no punho cerrado que pressionava a curva no fim das costas.

Possuiu a boca dele com a mesma selvageria... mordendo os lábios cheios.

E ao sentir as mãos dele passarem por suas costas acordou.

"Oh, por todos os deuses do mais profundo inferno!!!"

Segurou os ombros dele e o afastou com força.

-POTTER!!! CONTROLE-SE!!!

Dois passos para trás... com o cabelo um pouco mais arrepiado de um lado, com a veste repuxada e com os lábios vermelhos, os olhos verdes o procuraram.

-Não fui eu que perdi o controle para dizer a verdade.

"Cínico!"pensou o olhando... apesar de um pouco surpreso, sabia disso porque o outro estava corado... e apesar disso havia um quase sorriso, não, era um sorriso, um sorriso leve de vitória...

-Você não está em seu juízo perfeito Potter! Está sob um encantamento...

-Imagino que sim.- Harry disse baixo.- Que você fez... porquê?

Criatura completamente incontrolável... se afastou rumo a escrivaninha... trincheira de guerra... melhor mesmo colocar algum obstáculo entre eles... Por segurança... pois sabia muito bem que o outro estava no limite de se jogar em cima e... e seria melhor que não houvesse chance.

Podia cair em tentação... vítima do mesmo encanto.

-Não fiz Potter... foi um acidente.

-Não pareceu um acidente... aqueles... aqueles... traços... em mim!

Agora havia algo de acusatório no olhar...

-Não posso afirmar... eu não sabia o que estava fazendo...

-Que cômodo!

-Não seja petulante.

-Então não seja cretino.

-Devo lembrar onde está?

-Me poupe de lembra-lo que não ligo a mínima...

-Quem começou foi você Potter, me beijando... onde sua mente tinha o controle.

-Posso usar a sua frase.- disse o olhando firmemente apesar do frio que sentira na barriga.- "Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo..."

-Imagino que não, uma vez que você alterou a poção juntando Belladona em vez de Sílfia...

-O quê?

-A poção Potter... a poção... claro que pedir que você se lembre de algo relacionado esteja além de suas capacidades...

-O que isso tem a ver com a situação?

-Tudo, a poção que tomamos é desconhecida.

E podia sentir que havia algo de perdido no olhar do outro, entre o excitado e o temeroso, desejável e por isso muito perigoso.

-E o que vamos fazer?

-Por enquanto? Manter distância.


	23. O Efeito Lakeos

Esse é o tipo de capítulo que empaca uma vida... quer dizer além de uns probleminhas que tive, esse capítulo acabou não rendendo o que eu queria... não é perca total, mas não gosto dele, desculpem mas depois de um tempo desisti de arrumar, pra acabar indo em frente... vai ficar melhor... espero��.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**23 O Efeito Lakeos**

"**Tu te tornas eternamente responsável pelo que cativas..." **

**(O Pequeno Príncipe)**

**O** domingo passou tenso e de comum acordo não o procurou para aula de oclumência na segunda... aos amigos disse que o professor estaria ocupado com coisas da Ordem...

O que não era de todo mentira, sabia que havia coisas ocorrendo de vez enquanto (A dor na cicatriz era suficiente para saber que Voldmort estava feliz e satisfeito...) e também andava saturado... as aulas e a AD estavam transformando sua vida numa correria, Afinal tinha pilhas de coisas atrasadas.

Amaria um vira-tempo... desejava uma penseira...

E seu sonho de consumo era Snape...

Por pior que isso parecesse...

No ínicio logo que saiu daquela sala dele, quis ir até o lago e se afogar, não que isso fosse uma idéia nova, só que realmente desejou fazer aquilo... tanto que mesmo sem a capa perambulou pelo castelo como uma assombração a madrugada inteira.

Só porque havia desejado e gostado do contato com o outro.

Havia gostado... só se lembrar disso era suficiente para sentir borboletas no estômago de aflição (lembrava sempre do dragão do quarto ano quando isso acontecia...), quer dizer, a vida lhe era de todo madrasta... Snape? De todas as criaturas da face da terra... tinha que ser Snape?

Não acreditava no que ele dissera sobre encantamento... sentia isso.

Estava encantado... mas o encantamento nada tinha com magia...

Nem com amor, por tudo que conhecia, admitia, não era muito...

Mas havia química... é aquilo que todos diziam ser química... sabia que era isso era algo que o fazia desejar sentir de novo, aquela mistura de sensações... as mãos, os sons, o cheiro... a boca.

O perigo, por que sabia que o fato de ser justamente Snape é que dava aquela sensação de perigo inebriante. Porque era impossível saber de todo o que o desgraçado-filho-da-puta do Snape pensava da maldita vida.

-Encantamento... tá certo...-balbuciou.

-O que Harry- Hermione ergueu os olhos.

-Hã- a olhou.

-Você falou que o encantamento tava certo.- Rony ruminou com os olhos num livro de transfiguração.

"Eu estou vendo... herbologia agora... epa..."

-Não... eu só lembrei que tenho coisas de feitiços pra ver... tava pensando alto...

-Então pensa mais baixo Harry... esses seus grunhidos estão me desconcentrando...- Hermione disse escrevendo algo.

-Oh... me perdoe.- disse fechando o livro.- lhe atrapalhar deve ser um crime...

Virou-se e saiu... "certo Harry...esses ataques de delicadeza e bom humor vão te trazer problemas..."

Vão mesmo.

**Se** não estivesse um pouco atarefado com as questões de sempre estaria se sentindo de folga... os alunos entravam já no ritmo preguiçoso pré-natalino, a Ordem estava ocupada mais com o ministério e o maldito véu (Porquê não podiam deixar como estava? Não era maravilhoso se tudo ficasse como estava?)ao mesmo tempo que do outro lado a ampliação do grupo era a única ordem... Ele não era ligado a parte de recrutamento, então de certo modo estava de folga...até porque o Lorde não ia dar passo algum com precipitação depois do fiasco no ministério... ainda havia gente sendo castigada por aquilo... todas as ações eram ligadas a grupos específicos, algo mais fácil de controlar e muito efetivo... seu grupo não estava ativo...

Mas como a vida não era maravilhosa ou perfeita ainda havia a criatura... POTTER...

Porquê a vida é madrasta... não mãe.

Não que sua mãe fosse exemplo de maternidade... mas porque não podia ficar quieto em sua masmorra com suas poções e pergaminhos para corrigir? Sem ficar procurando Runas Arcaicas e poções recém-criadas para retirar o Potter da cabeça?

É, retirar o Potter da cabeça... retirar a imagem daquele moleque impertinente de pijama na sua frente... Não que fosse desagradável não é?

Era somente perigoso.

Potter era perigoso... sentiu naquele sorriso, na forma como ele entrara em sua sala... era perigoso porque podia sentir os olhos verdes pregados nele nas aulas, e nas poucas vezes que ele estivera no salão... poucas mesmo, por isso estava magro... não comia por acaso? Vivia de vento? Porque os adolescentes eram tão complicados?

Perigoso porque seu autocontrole era falho... admita Snape... não é algo a ignorar... o fato de negar é apenas uma fraqueza ainda maior... negar que o sente perto, que sonha com ele , que o deseja, acima de tudo que deseja conscientemente refazer o que fizera em um mundo de sonho... isso era perigoso, um jogo perigoso no qual sentia-se imensamente covarde em se esquivar... fugia de Potter, admitia, podia senti-lo pelo castelo, podia sentir quando o rapaz deixava o castelo, podia sentir quando ele despertava e ficava a madrugada toda na sala comunal... podia sentir quando ele tinha pesadelos...

Quando não os tinha também... e isso era difícil de ocultar... os sonhos horríveis que tinha revendo o sofrimento dele com a marca... ferido... atacado pelo Lorde... e temia que isso fosse um prenúncio.

**Quando** a aula de trato terminou com um belo discurso de Hagrid sobre as esfingesé óbvio que ele adorava as criaturas, apenas impacientemente recolheu seu pergaminho e pôs a andar...

-Harry! Harry- gritou Hermione.

Ela e Rony o alcançaram, o problema de se ter amigos chegados demais é que eles tendem a querer saber e opinar sobre todos os fatos da vida...

-O que foi-grunhiu sem parar.

-O Hagrid vai ficar chateado! Até parece que você queria fugir da aula dele!

"Por Tudo que é sagrado não... eu vou ter que falar com ele..." pensou desanimado.

É que estou com um pouco de pressa...

-Pressa de quê... jantar- perguntou Hermione.

-Não é má idéia.- disse Rony.

-Não, quero ir à biblioteca antes...

-Harry eu já disse que você está doente essa semana não disse? Biblioteca... de novo- resmungou Rony.

-Harry tem razão... muito do que estamos vendo vai cair nos NIEMS além do mais Harry tem que se esforçar por causa da AD! Vou com você Harry!

"MERDA!"pensou baixinho com um sorriso para a amiga.

Das coisas que vinham ocorrendo essa era das mais chatas... não dava pra pensar com os dois amigos namorando e brigando o tempo todo nos seus ouvidos, além do mais toda vez que ameaçava ler o livro de Runas que Hermione lhe emprestara, ela desatava e lhe dar uma aula e quando se metia nos livros de poções ela se achava na obrigação de ajuda-lo porque ele tinha problemas com a matéria...

E o fato de estar praticamente uma semana sem poder sequer vê-lo o estava deixando nervoso... sinceramente paciência tinha limite e a sua já era... não era conhecido por ter paciência... por enquanto se refere a uma passagem curta de tempo... nas aulas ele se limitara a ignora-lo... o que queria dizer que estava ficando com saudades daquelas habituais xingações dele... qual era o problema afinal...

-Harry está me escutando- Hermione disse baixinho.

-Não.- disse e fechou o livro sem se importar se ela ficaria ofendida.

-Qual o seu problema hein- Hermione o olhou seriamente.- Você está insuportável!

-Isso é falta de mulher.- disse Rony.

-Vai se catar Rony- se levantou e foi em direção a estante de ingredientes de poções.

Os dois amigos só para variar, estavam preocupados e o seguiram... andando devagar olhando os livros escutou.

-Sabe... seria legal se você contasse pra gente.- Rony resmungou.

-Contar o quê- continuou passando o dedo pelas lombadas dos livros.

-Se a gente soubesse não perguntava.- disse Hermione.- Agora... dá para explicar o motivo de você estar tão irritado? Até parece você no ano passado, sem gritar é claro...

Puxou um tomo e os olhou:

-Você são lerdos, então vou deixar a sutileza de lado e vou ser bem grosso... quanta patada eu tenho que dar em vocês dois para vocês se mandarem e eu deixar de segurar vela?

Hermione corou obviamente entendendo o duplo sentido do que ele falara, Rony estava ali parado... provavelmente movendo as engrenagens mentais.

Virou-se para o outro corredor e esticou o braço para outro tomo quando sentiu... quase derrubou os dois tomos, agarrou o braço meteu a mão na cicatriz... sufocando um grito, caiu de joelhos.

Era terrível... ardia, queimava...

-Harry- exclamou Hermione se abaixando.

Mas não estava se concentrando nela... estava horrivelmente preso em um dilema... estava se debatendo, rasgando-se...

Voldmort estava furioso com algo... mas tentava bloquear a ligação com ele, ou ele o perceberia... mas estava torturando-o... ou punindo-o. Sim, o máximo que pode saber sem chegar muito próximo da mente de Voldmort... ele estava punindo Snape.

A dor na cicatriz provinha de Voldmort... mas no braço... sentia a marca... ardendo queimando com as maldições... queria ir até ele... alivi�-lo... Severo... mas não podia.

Se denunciaria, denunciaria Severo... ele estava sofrendo...

Ambas as dores, ambas as conexões eram dolorosas e exaustivas... estava se perdendo... não conseguia suportar... não pode evitar as lágrimas de dor antes de desmaiar.

**Um** corvo bateu asas planando sobre Hogwarts parando sobre o parapeito de uma janela especial... Os olhos de Dumbledore se fixaram no ponto negro.

**Febril...** era como se sentia... doente... triste... vazio... olhando o teto da enfermaria, quanto tempo permanecera desacordado? Agora mais calmo sentou-se.

-Não... Não mesmo rapazinho- disse Pomfrey.- Trate de se deitar...

-Porquê? Estou bem...

Ela lhe deu uma olhada severa e o fez voltar a deitar... voltou a censura-lo por estar magro... dizendo que os amigos haviam saído para jantar e que ele devia fazer o mesmo.

Foi até a sala comunal e se jogou na cama... ainda tinha alguns doces de Hogsmeade... não estava a fim de encarar outras pessoas... a presença dele era opressiva... sentou-se na cama com um pedaço de caramelo grudado no céu da boca... ele estava no castelo!

Então estava vivo! Parecia estar bem!

E como sabia disso afinal? Voltou a deitar controlando o desejo de sair correndo vê-lo... verificar se estava bem, inteiro...

Pelo menos até tarde da noite...

Rony disse que Hermione estava chateada com ele porque não fora até o salão... mas disse ao amigo que falaria com ela no outro dia, depois ouviu um relato longo sobre a preocupação dos amigos, agradecia muito por isso... mas depois simplesmente ficou rolando na cama esperando o amigo dormir... catou sua veste, preto era melhor para andar a noite, já que a capa estava confiscada...

Desceu devagar a escada da sala comunal... assim que desceu o último degrau escutou:

-Sem sono também- Hermione perguntou sentada em frente a lareira.

Pela primeira vez na vida odiou tremendamente a amiga... do fundo do coração.


	24. O Vôo Do Dragão

Esse joguinho de poder dos dois é deveras irritante... Harry ainda não conhece seu potencial, até porque se conhecesse Snape estava ferrado, e Snape é um teimoso, mas ao contrário das outras fic's voces vão acabar vendo como ele tem um pouco de razão... aqui as coisa não acabam bem...

* * *

**

* * *

**

SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE

**24 O vôo do dragão.**

**-Mione?** O que está fazendo aqui-perguntou tentando parecer natural se dirigindo ao sofá.

-Estou sem sono também...- ela disse pondo o livro que lia no braço da poltrona.-Como está Harry... fiquei preocupada... você não apareceu...

-Estou bem.- disse afundando no sofá já imaginando que perderia muito tempo ali.

-Não minta Harry... últimamente você não anda bem.- Ela o olhou inquisidora.- Porque não se abre com a gente?

-Mione, não tem nada de errado comigo...

-Harry... você anda nervoso... e, bem, um pouquinho estúpido e não só comigo e com o Rony... com o pessoal do time e da AD... sabe ninguém tem culpa do que aconteceu com...

-POR FAVOR- acabou falando mais alto do que queria.- Não comece a falar do...

-Viu- ela o interrompeu.- Você anda nervoso.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo agora sim nervoso, e tremendo de vontade de estuporar a amiga.

-Sabe de uma coisa Mione... eu estou literalmente sem paciência para escutar de novo, "vai ficar tudo bem..." não vai ficar tudo bem, enquanto vocês não pararem de me regular... perseguir...

-Regular Harry? Perseguir? A gente é seu amigo e só está preocupado!

-Mas não me deixam em paz... que droga, quantas vezes nessa semana você tocou no Sirius Mione? Poxa, dói sabia?

-Todo mundo sente falta dele Harry... A gente só quer ajudar...

-Ajudaria se parassem de tentar me lembrar a cada dia que matei ele...

-Você não matou ele... ninguém disse isso...

-Não sou idiota Mione... ninguém precisou me falar... e isso não é importante, não traz ele de volta.

Ela suspirou alto irritada e segurou o livro... voltou a deix�-lo no braço da poltrona.

-Mas você anda mal... e não é só por causa do Sirius... São as aulas de Oclumência não é? O Snape anda pegando no seu pé? Harry é pro seu bem...

Não tinha o que falar... não queria pensar em oclumência agora, Snape sim, oclumência não...

-Harry... aconteceu algo? Algo sobre... V-Voldmort? Você não devia esconder essas coisas...

-Não ando escondendo nada Hermione...

MENTIRA! Gritou a pequena voz em seu íntimo, mentira... mentira... você está escondendo sim! De todos, deles, seus amigos, de Dumbledore, De Snape... mas não de Voldmort... Era uma questão de fechar os olhos e sentir... como uma ameaça constante...

Que Voldmort achava fascinante...

A escuridão que preenchia a maior parte de sua existência... era como se não houvesse mundo. Por isso o que sentia pelo outro parecia sugar toda sua atenção... era algo bom, no mar de sentimentos infelizes que o preenchia e como Snape mesmo dissera... se ele era só aquele vazio...

Talvez fosse melhor deixar Voldmort vencer... e morrer em paz. Pensou fechando os olhos. Sentiu a outra se levantar e passar a mão em sua cabeça... como se faz com uma criança.

-Se fechar pro mundo não resolve nenhum problema Harry... eu digo por que sou sua amiga... você não pode ficar vendo sua vida passar... você se isola... isso é ruim.

-Mione... você tem fé?

-Eu acredito em Deus... acredito que há algo maior e bom que cuida da gente... boa noite Harry.

-Noite.

Ficou muito tempo ali... ruminando... Mione tinha razão em algumas coisas... não podia ver sua vida passar... até porque ela podia ser bem curta... se moveu devagar... como um gato preguiçoso numa rua perdida... não tinha mais pressa de chegar lá... antes se movera pelo desejo e esperança de encontrar o que encontrara na vez anterior... aquele sentimento quente e entorpecente de desejo... agora não... se movia por outro desejo...

Desejo de acreditar...

Porque não acreditava em nada bom cuidando dele... e queria pelo menos fingir que havia algo de bom a ver... nem que fosse algo que fugisse dele... pensou olhando a porta do professor... não precisou bater... assim que passou um tempo, assim que ergueu a mão a porta se abriu e ele o olhou.

-Vá dormir Potter... é tarde para alunos vaguearem sem rumo...

Havia uma incômoda nota de cansaço na voz do outro... e haviam leves olheiras sob os olhos negros... o cabelo não estava caído como sempre, na verdade parecia um tanto quanto amassado.

-Você está bem?

-Potter, se você não der meia volta e chegar a sua torre em dois minutos lhe darei detenção pelo resto da vida.- disse Snape sério.

Harry sorriu e empurrou o homem entrando na salinha dos aposentos dele... aproveitou para fechar a mão na veste dele e pux�-lo.

-Eu senti... o que ele queria torturando você?

**Snape** não estava exatamente de bom humor para joguinhos, segurou o rapaz pelo pulso e o puxou encarando-o.

-Soube de seu ataque... não consegue mesmo evitar não Potter?

-Não...- disse baixo.- Não quando além de sentir Voldmort sinto você...

-Já disse para não mencionar o nome...- começou irritado, só então absorvendo o que o rapaz dissera.- Como assim?

**Ainda** com os olhos pregados no negro dos olhos do outro a mão se livrou do aperto dele e se enfiou por dentro da manga, com o reflexo obtido como apanhador, o outro mal tremeu antes de sentir os dedos passarem sobre o local da marca...

**Sentia **com estranheza a preocupação estampada nos olhos verdes do garoto... sentia mão por dentro de sua manga e os longos dedos sobre sua pele... contato demais... e ouviu-o murmurar.

-Queimou em mim também...- Harry disse o olhando.- Eu sabia que era você... senti sua dor... senti sua marca.

Era o que temia... das runas que vira... das marcas que fizera no outro... Potter estava preso a ele... e tinha que se libertar disso...

tinha que querer se libertar... tentou afast�-lo.

-Certo Potter, aprecio a preocupação, mas como pode ver estou inteiro, bem e já informei Dumbledore, agora você, além de perder pontos para sua casa, vai ficar encrencado se não for embora...

-O por enquanto já acabou...- Harry disse o puxando pelas vestes... guiado por instinto.

-Do quê está falando- Snape tentou ganhar tempo... o olhar de Potter era intimidador... sabia o que se passava pela aquela cabeça de vento e não podia permitir.

-Do tempo pra manter distância...- Harry ainda se mantinha agarrado ao outro mesmo com a força que o homem imprimia para que soltasse.

Sentiu o corpo do rapaz bater na escrivaninha com assombro... haviam andado praticamente a salinha inteira... assim como quem dança... o olhar dele pregado no seu... as mãos ainda fortemente seguras na sua veste por mais que tentasse solt�-las.

-Do que voce tem medo afinal- Harry perguntou irritado.

Conseguiu soltar as malditas mãos e forçou-as contra a escrivaninha fazendo o rapaz arquear-se para trás.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo Potter- disse friamente.- Acorde! Repare no que está fazendo!

-Sei bem o que estou fazendo.- disse num sorriso enviesado.

Snape sentiu incrédulo, as pernas do rapaz envolverem sua cintura... o olhar do outro era no mínimo divertido e malicioso não quase... mau... além do mais não podia negar que aquilo o... que tinha... que desgraça... sentia-se atraído por ele... não podia aceitar que ia se deixar "seduzir" por um moleque como ele... NUNCA!

**A **expressão do outro que era de surpresa e indecisão, voltou a velha máscara fria e em seguida voltou a ser aquela destinada exclusivamente a ele, fria e cruel, a voz do homem também se alterou, cortante enquanto soltou seus pulsos e deu passos decididos para trás... fazendo-o cair sentado no chão... olhou para cima, para ele, novamente, enorme, forte e inatingível.

-Você não tem sequer senso de decência Potter! Saia já de meus aposentos!

Harry levantou-se o olhando, Snape ainda o encarava friamente, voltou a sorrir e disse indo para a porta.

-Uma amiga acabou de dizer que "você não pode ficar vendo sua vida passar... você se isola... isso é ruim."- disse e o olhou da porta.- o mesmo pra você... boa noite...

E fechou a porta.

**Não** é só nos contos, livros e filmes que as pessoas ficam muito tempo paradas olhando uma porta fechada... Severo ficou ali... olhando a porta e lembrando das duas vezes que Potter viera... nas duas ele se entregara assim totalmente, nas duas quase o tomara, dessa vez, talvez pelo olhar do outro, se contera... mas acima de tudo... o olhar de Potter lhe deu medo... não era como se visse o garoto tímido que conhecia... o que veio lhe visitar parecia algo forte, quase agressivo demais...

Maldita criatura... maldita esfinge! Era isso que era! Criatura que ia e vinha só trazendo enigmas...

-Não tenho idade pra isso...- gemeu sentando-se na poltrona.

Na torre da grifinória alguém dormia pela primeira vez ao mero toque do travesseiro...

Havia uma sombra longa e oblíqua no chão poeirento onde estava... Severo lembrava disso, em algum canto de sua memória lembrava disso, não gostava da sensação de sujo sob seus pés descalços... aquele era um lugar maldito... frio e escuro de seus sonhos... onde suas memórias iam e vinham onde mantinha sua hidra...

Mas felizmente ela ainda era um dragão... o bom e velho amigo que o guiava por vezes... nunca mais mutara para aquela criatura que era antes e agora, olhando-o, serpentino, enrodilhado, com um sopro quente de vida que o recepcionava se perguntava se era essa a verdade que Dumbledore estava procurando em... Harry.

Os olhos de seu dragão eram o céu estrelado, e ele o olhou... a quantos anos não o via assim? Tão nítido? Seu espírito oculto? A Hidra domada? E a criatura pareceu despertar estendendo asas negras sob o céu eternamente vermelho de seus sonhos... voltou a olha-lo.

A mão passou pelas escamas lisas e negras, de um negro oleoso e brilhante, levemente esverdeado... quente e palpitante, vivo... a dragão abaixou a cabeça, Num movimento pôs-se sobre o pescoço do animal que alçou vôo...

Adorava voar... mas nunca tinha coragem de faze-lo por prazer porque de certa forma nunca se dera bem, principalmente em frente a outras pessoas... mas por obrigação era leve, ágil... e o vento levava o cabelo para trás... e agora no alto vendo os reflexos avermelhados nas escamas negras e sobre um chão de planície pantanosa eterna... agora em seu lugar e livre, deitou o corpo sobre o animal e agradecido perguntou.

-Porque me trouxe aqui? Depois de tanto tempo?

E o dragão desceu emparelhando com outra criatura... pequena, negra... o testrálio a frente parecia carregar algo.

-Potter- Gritou.

A criatura grudada ao testrálio se endireitou, era ele sim, que lhe lançou um olhar e voltou a instigar o cavalo reptiliano mergulhando mais rápido.

O seu dragão avançou indo até onde as terras pantanosas se tranformavam em montanhas e vales... precipícios.

O rapaz parou na beira de um dos precipícios rochosos, o testrálio empinou e fechou as asas coriáceas... Harry desmontou... ele desceu do dragão e se aproximou.

-Como entrou em meu sonho Potter? Como fez isso?

O rapaz continuava de costas olhando o maço de nuvens rosadas por causa do céu avermelhado... se aproximou.

-Ande Potter! Me responda.

Ele se virou... mas a coisa a sua frente... aquilo... Pelos Deuses! Severo deu um passo para trás.

Tinha a aparência de Potter... mas não tinha olhos... os olhos eram buracos negros...

Era a morte.


	25. O Duplo Da Morte

**Essa fic está chegando praticamente ao fim... faltam só mais alguns capítulos e as coisas começam a andar rápido e se tornar mais Angst.

* * *

**

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**25 O Duplo Da Morte.**

**Em** muitas culturas se dizia que ver o duplo prenunciava a morte, assim como os testrálios, os sinistros e os espíritos agourentos...

Nunca fora homem de crer nessas baboseiras... tanto que reprimira ao máximo seus dons de vidência... sempre fora lógico... sempre apoiado em fatos, mesmo na magia erva A junto de erva B em cozimento C dava poção D... era como a vida era e não precisava de mais, o máximo do exótico em suas ações era, na falta de controle, decidir correr para direita ou esquerda... Simples sorte, que era muito fácil de deduzir segundo a probabilidade... lógica, raciocínio, suas armas, a maioria dos bruxos não tinha um pingo de lógica nas cabeças... mas a lógica andava vacilando em seu mundo e agora, zonzo, em plena madrugada, sentado na poltrona onde cochilara e acabara de acordar assustado... "Severo Snape... assustado!"

Ficava pensando em porque recentemente sua mente vinha lhe pregando essas peças... já o vira morto, ferido... insano... mas seu duplo não... não. A cada dia se achava mais inclinado a desistir dessa resistência que lhe consumia, mas não... não era correto, justo... nem lógico.

Era um erro, um delírio prolongado, o efeito de uma poção errônea que juntara duas criaturas tão distintas que a quimera produzida era auto-destrutiva... estava se devorando... lentamente.

E ainda sentia a lâmina de Voldmort em sua cabeça... sim como se o outro bruxo fosse o próprio ceifeiro á sua sombra... ele queria a poção pronta... ele exigia sua presença... ele queria seu conhecimento e não conseguia se concentrar... porque via Potter! Via o rapaz de olhos verdes no meio do preparo da poção como se entrasse em transe... era inevitável que tantas falhas custassem aquela punição...

E Dumbledore pedia tempo... a Ordem pedia tempo... com aqueles olhares frios de "eu sei que você gosta do que faz... eu sei que você não é confiável..." e talvez não fosse mesmo... a poção devia ser atrasada "você dará um jeito", "Gostaria que nos perdoasse Severo" dissera Dumbledore "Mas seu sacríficio é vital para a Ordem... sei como se sente..."

"Dumbledore não é Deus." Pensou nas palavras de Potter... e talvez o entendesse agora... quando pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se apreensivo em frente ao Lorde... e ao voltar não sentiu consolo ou confiança nas palavras de Dumbledore... Dumbledore não era Deus... não podia lhe salvar... nem lhe proteger.

Salvação e proteção... o que todos procuram... e agora. Agora talvez entendesse... e não podia. Levantou-se para tomar um banho... preparado para resistir e mostrar ao outro... que não podia ser a salvação nem proteção de ninguém.

**Antes** de Hermione... Pince o olhou avaliativamente... por vezes suspeitava que o rapaz espreitava os livros restritos, não podia afirmar mas fazia quase um mês que as visitas passaram de diárias a intensas... e sempre achara que Hermione Granger era imbatível... seja lá o que Potter estava procurando em ingredientes para poções, poções e runas o fazia com afinco... na solidão da biblioteca vazia disse alto sobresaltando o rapaz.

Esse livro estava com um veterano Potter.- disse estendendo o tomo.- Acho que é o que tanto procura.

Harry levantou da mesa e pegou o livro.

Rituais espôntaneos de união, ritos, simbolos e filtros. Porque eu deveria ler esse- perguntou estranhando o título.

A última parte se dedica exclusivamente a poções e a penúltima a símbolos como runas...

Ah... obrigado.

Mas você não pode retir�-lo da biblioteca... é um livro restrito.

**Então** porque diabos ela o estava deixando ler? Pensou a olhando.

Mas eu duvido que você esteja interessado em poções de amor... por isso confiarei em você.

Obrigado... Muito obrigado.- sorriu indo de volta a mesa.

**Irma** Pince deu um sorrisinho e voltou a empilhar alguns livros que sabia que seriam procurados naquele dia, em dois segundos avistou a garota que a cumprimentou e então ao olhar o colega na mesa absorto na leitura de um livro tão grande quanto grosso, soltou uma exclamação com os olhos arregalados e boca aberta.

**De** novo! Era a segunda vez essa semana! Hermione entrou e colocou seu material em frente ao de Harry o olhando, meia hora antes de sequer começar o café da manhã... e lá estava ele, mais magro e pálido que nunca e com olheiras que em qualquer festa punk trouxa seriam consideradas como exageradas...estava preocupada e definitivamente, por mais que isso confirmasse a acusação de regular que ele lhe fizera na noite anterior estava decidido... iria ter uma conversa com a professora McGonagall.

O que está fazendo Harry- perguntou disfarçando sua preocupação.

Só lendo.- disse erguendo os olhos.

Ah... sobre o quê?

Hum... na verdade... foi a Pince que me mostrou isso... sei lá porquê... acho que não tem mais nada de poções para eu ler...

Posso- Hermione estendeu a mão.

Harry passou o livro a amiga, que leu o título com a testa enrugada... Harry voltou a conferir a lição de história que teria de entregar e que lia antes de Pince lhe passar o livro.

Harry... acho que ela se enganou... esse livro é da seção restrita.

É sim, ela disse.- confirmou agradecendo a oportunidade de corrigir um erro no pergaminho sem precisar refazer tudo.

Harry... isso é muito irregular... a maioria dos feitiços e poções daqui... são bem... são...

São poções do amor e rituais de casamento... eu percebi.- disse enrolando o pergaminho.

Harry... isso é...

Tem rituais de uniões mágicas também... você devia ler é interessante.

Você já leu- ela o olhou incrédula.

Não- sorriu...- Mione... eu vi o índice.

Ela corou, quase riu então percebeu que o olhar do amigo mudara. Em muito tempo não o via assim, havia algo de límpido no olhar dele... quase lembrava o antigo... quase lembrava o olhar dele no início do quarto ano... seria ótimo se isso continuasse...

Sorriu... e lhe devolveu o livro, viu o amigo sorrir de volta.

O Rony deve estar acordando...- Harry disse enfiando o pergaminho na mochila.- Vai ficar fulo se a namorada não estiver presente no café da manhã...

Ele primeiro vai pensar no café da manhã aí pelo meio da refeição ele vai lembrar que tem namorada.- ela suspirou.

**Entrou** devagar, como sempre fazia... sentou-se e olhou com enfado em volta, ou pelo menos assim pareceu... serviu-se de chá como sempre e torradas com manteiga... que apareceram quentes a sua frente assim que sentou-se... pareceu comer distraídamente olhando mais uma das edições do profeta dividida entre os professores, mas na verdade olhava com raiva o vazio na mesa dos leões.

Apenas o ruivo já estava a mesa e parecia preocupado olhando para a entrada... poderia ter ocorrido algo? Não, esticou o olhar para o lado, o diretor confabulava com McGonagall, não, saberiam.

E confirmando o fato de tudo estar bem , ele entrou acompanhado da sabe-tudo Granger... sentando ao lado dos amigos... estranhamente animado, para quem andava faltando a algumas refeições...

Estranhamente sorridente... até que disfarçadamente lhe jogou um longo olhar... Severo ainda o encarou antes de inexpressivamente retornar ao jornal.

**-Panis!**-disse sério com a varinha apontada a frente.

A massiva figura negra se elevou, com um pouco de imaginação o dementador tomou forma e se manteve avançando para o grupo a frente. Finalmente tinha conhecido um feitiço de ilusão bom o bastante que lhe permitia "simular" um dementador... claro que tivera alguns problemas no início, apesar de ninguém cair desmaiando ou lembrando de coisas ruins, um ou outro menbro da AD parou em pânico e não conseguiu produzir um patrono decente... isso porque eram turmas de quinto ano ele repetia... como vão enfrentar um dementador de verdade?(Valem nota extra nos NOM'S! Repetia em incentivo.)

E isso não era nada perto do que descobria a cada dia naquelas aulas, era bom, era sim, talvez um dom natural como todos diziam... e no entanto, se era o melhor na matéria em Hogwarts, como nem conseguia identificar os feitiços usados por Dumbledore e Voldmort no ministério?

Se um dia viesse a enfrent�-lo de novo... não teria a mesma sorte de antes. Sabia disso e aquilo o deixava preocupado... nervoso. E por isso, admitia, ás vezes era muito ríspido com os outros.

E agora sentia-se mais partido que nunca... já haviam três Harrys antes... havia o arrogante sim, aquele ainda era um pouco do que restara do quarto ano, quando ainda achava que merecia vencer, que era bom... era o que desejara ser monitor e gritara com os amigos... esse Harry o fazia se arrepender sempre, e no entanto ainda se fazia presente com mais frequência do que gostaria. Pelo menos aquele Harry que havia escutado, um pouco, Hermione, e que se empenhara na AD... esse agora se fazia presente a maior parte do tempo... ou coisas verdadeiramente ruins aconteceriam e uma parte dele, um Harry um pouco distante, por vezes sombrio, fazia questão de o tempo todo lembrar, que nada do que acreditara era verdade, que não havia sonhos mais para se agarrar e também, não havia Sirius e havia uma profecia... e havia o novo, o quarto que dizia que nada disso valia e o que era importante eram aqueles olhos negros... lutar por eles.

Os olhos negros que fugiam o tempo todo.

Mesmo quando o encarava.

Felizmente estava sozinho na sala... quando a dor o perpassou, quando se deixou escorregar para o chão... quando concentrado em não ser... no vazio sentiu... com total horror.

Seu corpo... como que por um instante... desligado de sua vontade e sua mão... ergueu-se...

Controlada pelo outro.

Voldmort.


	26. Hematosis

**Essa fic está chegando praticamente ao fim... faltam só mais alguns capítulos e as coisas começam a andar rápido e se tornar mais Angst.**

**Claro... se eu receber reviews...

* * *

**

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**26 Hematosis.**

**O** clima natalino se estendia por Hogwarts quando as coisas se complicarem... vendo o amigo voltar ao velho ostracismo raivoso e doentio, Hermione se perguntava afinal o que estava acontecendo, alegre, triste, nervoso... ansioso, triste... desatento, Harry mudava de humor como Thonks mudava de cabelo, sem motivo aparente.

Senhorita Granger... sabemos que ele está nervoso, mas não acredito que seja algo a se preocupar.- Disse Minerva.

A senhora não me entendeu, professora...- disse nervosa.- ele não come, não dorme, está sempre na biblioteca e age de modo estranho.

Minerva McGonagall a olhou firmente e disse um pouco preocupada.

Defina o estranho, Granger.

**-Obdormian Ignotus anima...** para Ecsalta essentia anima...- sussurrou.

Num canto um pouco escuro da biblioteca, um achado segundo ele, meio escondido por prateleiras mofadas de livros sobre estudo de trouxas, folheou o livro emprestado por Pomfrey numa das mesinhas já gastas de madeira, fazendo anotações de runas, poções e seu feitiços da AD... e até um ou dois que ele mesmo aperfeiçoara de livros mais antigos, como o que usava para "simular" o dementador. As poções não haviam surtido o efeito que pensava mas achava sinceramente que já tinha capacidade de usar runas em alguns feitiços específicos como o que usava á noite.

Não impedia os pesadelos, mas dava mais segurança de que sua mente e corpo não seriam tomados, porque tremia de raiva, nojo, vergonha e medo, um redemoinho de sensações horríveis, de simplesmente saber que Voldmort o controlara por alguns segundos... lembrava bem da sensação de horror e desamparo quando finalmente rompera a ligação...

Deixou a pena sobre a folha de suporte e passou a mão no rosto, tentando aplacar a dor que sentia... não parava mais e era suficiente para deixá-lo irritado... precisava das aulas de Oclumência mas Snape dera mil e um motivos para não voltarem a tê-las e dizendo que o Dumbledore por hora concordava, mas eram quase dois meses sem as aulas... agora mais que nunca pensava no que ocorrera e concordava em quebrar a ligação... se fosse o preço a pagar por tudo.

Embora pensar em perder a presença do outro tão forte em sua alma, era algo que doía... muito, sentia-o perto e longe, dentro e fora do castelo, só o perdia quando saía totalmente das terras de Hogwarts, perder aqueles momentos em que um olhar parecia fazer um raio passar por seu corpo, injetando um pouco de vida... dolorosa, mas vida... perder esse elo, parecia tão, ruim... tão doloroso e mutilador... sentia a boca e as mãos das outras vezes que conseguira roubar beijos dele... as mãos que sempre o empurravam, fortes e violentas até.

Era tão... humilhante, admitir pra si mesmo, que mesmo assim, tão rejeitado, ainda o queria. Era estranho sair da sala dele, e da sala da AD da última vez, sempre escorraçado... quando tudo que queria era um beijo como o primeiro.

"E talvez tudo tenha sido mesmo um delírio..." olhou a pena formar uma imensa mancha no pergaminho.

"Talvez eu esteja mesmo vendo coisas onde não há nada..." Suspirou, cansadamente sentindo uma imensa dor no peito.

"Talvez eu queira ver... o que nunca haverá..." pensou pegando a pena e formando traços com a tinta depositada apenas tentava não pensar em nada, não ser nada...

Era ruim pensar... ruim... viver.

**Desabou** em sua poltrona empurrando o cabelo para trás... exausto e ainda sentindo na pele as horas perdidas entre as aulas e o covil do Lorde... alquebrado era o que poderia dizer depois do último deslize da Ordem que custara dois informantes, tudo que fazia era de vital importância, felizmente um erro de seus companheiros de pesquisa atrasara a poção, uma boa notícia entre tanta coisa complicada.

Recentemente Potter viera pedir aulas de oclumência reclamando que os pesadelos estavam piores, mentira... era mentira sabia e no fundo as insinuações de Potter apenas serviam de argumento para afastá-lo, tudo que não precisava era de um garoto de dezesseis anos em sua sombra, passara técnicas de concentração para que dominasse e um feitiço de proteção para usar a noite... ainda falando que esperava do diretor uma decisão.

Estava mentindo também... Dumbledore não ignorava o fato dele ter interrompido as aulas, mas em nenhum momento ficou de autorizar que elas retornassem... talvez o diretor estivesse crendo que haviam retornado a tê-las... ou estava pensando em como contornar o fracasso do ritual, fosse o que fosse ambos sabiam e pelo jeito Potter também, que protelar aquilo era perigoso.

No entanto, cansado como estava não queria pensar nisso, principalmente não queria ter que pensar em Potter, nem nas vezes que o empurrara, ou simplesmente o afastara friamente, algo nos olhos verdes pareciam brilhar perdidos e feridos quando o fazia e no entanto ele prosseguia em tentar se aproximar, pensando na forma silensiosa que se aproximava, cauteloso em frente aos outros mas muito explícito quando havia oportunidade de ficarem sós, não queria pensar na decepção dele, nem num modo de reverter a poção ou feitiço que pusera nele conseguia pensar. Estava mesmo cansado e logo teria que ir ao Lorde novamente, malditos finais de semana...

**Naquela **manhã específica não estava exatamente animado para treinar, sentia-se enjoado e o frio de inverno era mais do incentivo a cama, embora raramente pudesse se dar ao luxo de dormir a mais, havia o incentivo a ficar na sala comunal fazendo as tarefas atrasadas, apesar de que sem o sufoco de NOM'S e NIEM's as mesmas estavam praticamente em ordem... havia os que iam ficar na biblioteca, então ela estaria mais cheia do que gostaria para fazer sua pesquisas, não era como se pudesse escapulir para a sala precisa para fazer o que andava fazendo escondido ultimamente... nem na sala da AD...e o salão, não é como se pudesse ficar lá sentado.

Ao chegar lá era inevitável, procurá-lo com os olhos, mesmo que fosse apenas para sentir o olhar frio... e aquilo não incomodava mais, doía, e quando ele não estava, doía também...

Harry, faça um favor ao time. Come.- disse Hermione.

Comer demais antes do treino faz mal.- disse revolvendo o mingau de aveia que a garota lhe empurrara logo que chegaram.

Ficar sem comer vai ser pior.

Meteu uma colherada grande na boca e a olhou, falando de boca cheia como o Rony:

Tá bom mamãe?- disse olhando ela apertar os olhos em resposta.- Quando vocês dois vão casar e ter filhos para a Mione parar de me usar como desculpa para expor esse instinto materno?- falou rápido olhando Rony que se afogou.

Harry!- ela exclamou olhando o ruivo tentando se desafogar com um pouco de suco de abóbora.

Estou indo na frente, Rony.- disse friamente se levantando.

No entanto McGonagall vinha em sua direção.

Você está dispensado do treino Potter.- ela disse Séria.- Sr Weasley vai avisar os outros.

"Que maravilha!"Pensou.

Venha comigo.- ela disse e saiu.

Harry apenas olhou os amigos e deu de ombros.

Treina com a minha firebolt Rony... ela precisa voar, ou a palha vai mofar...

Se virou antes de saber a reação do amigo.

Entrou na sala de McGonagall e sentou como ela indicou com um aceno.

Estou muito preocupada.- Minerva disse séria.-Sabe porquê?

Apenas acenou que não, prevendo que boa notícia não viria.

Potter... admito, que seu desempenho na maioria das matérias tem melhorado, mas no entanto, todos reclamam de seu... comportamento.

"Ah... estava explicado... que óbvio."

Além de tudo me preocupa sua saúde... você tem ao menos se olhado no espelho ultimamente?

Óbvio que tenho.- disse secamente.- Professora.- emendou.

Então concorda que você... não está exatamente saudável?

Estou muito bem, sempre fui assim... não sei porquê...

Harry... você vai sair de minha sala e ir até Pomfrey.

Eu não estou doente... Professora... qual a droga de problema afinal!- disse alto.- Não posso ficar um pouco sozinho sem Hermione vir correndo fofocar que estou morrendo!

Vou ignorar isso que você disse.- McGonagall falou se levantando.- Você vai até Pomfrey... e se não for, vou ser obrigada a cortá-lo do time por não estar em condições de jogo.

Eu posso muito bem jogar!- disse se pondo de pé também.

Não, não pode.E não me obrige a lhe dar uma detenção nos dias de jogos para garantir isso.

Isso é chantagem!

Não, isso é precaução, agora direto a enfermaria.

Saiu amaldiçoando Hermione, tinha que ser ela com certeza, que inferno, que não podia ficar quieto no seu canto que alguém vinha ameaçar lhe tirar de campo... era isso não é... corta a única coisa que vale a pena, porque afinal ele deita, rola e dá patinha se ameaçar tirar do time, não é?

Que ódio! Abriu a porta da enfermaria com força.

Potter! Isso é uma enfermaria! Não um campo de quadribol! Achei que Minerva tinha esquecido de lhe mandar pra cá.

"Combinaram tudo pelo jeito." ruminou se aproximando dela.

Certo, sente na cama, nossa rapaz, eu não vou te morder... até parece que nunca tratei de você antes...

Eu estou bem... não sei porque...

Foi interrompido quando algo como um palito de sorvete foi enfiado em sua boca.

Mantenha fechada, a boca, pode morder fraco se quiser... mas não mastigue.

Pomfrey tirou seus óculos, olhou-o, fez feitiços com a varinha. Primeiro espirais laranjas de fumaça o envolveram, em seguida algo que parecia uma garoa multicolorida e quando ela lhe lançou algo que parecia um flash de luz sentiu apenas um frio em seguida uma névoa avermelhada se desprendeu de seu corpo.

É típico... bem passe isso para cá.- ela puxou o palito.- É isso mesmo.

Isso o quê?-perguntou, Mas Pomfrey se virara, pegara algo do armário e puxara o biombo.

Pode vestir Potter.- ela jogou o pijama.

Pra quê!- perguntou abobalhado... ignorando o som da porta.

Estou internando você.- ela disse ajeitando o biombo.- Pode se trocar.

Eu não vou ficar aqui de jeito nenhum!- disse pulando da cama pondo os óculos.

Você está com uma anemia profunda Potter, é perigoso, está com praticamente a metade do peso de um rapaz normal de sua idade! Agora, se troque e deite ou informarei seu comportamento a McGonagall!

Isso é ridículo! Ninguém pode ser internado por estar magro! Qual a de vocês!

Potter, não me obrigue a fazer um feitiço calmante!

Posso saber o que está havendo aqui?- a voz forte veio de trás do biombo.

Harry apenas congelou no meio do ato de protestar, observando a figura alta aparecer séria e carregando uma caixa cheia de frascos.

Ah... as poções fortificantes que pedi! Muitíssimo obrigada professor Snape!

Ah... certo, agora posso saber o que está havendo?- disse olhando sério para Harry.

Nada.- sorriu Pomfrey segurando a caixa com cuidado.- Potter só não queria aceitar que vai ser internado... mas já está se preparando para deitar, não é?- perguntou de modo muito parecido a Sra Weasley.

Não disse nada, evitou olhar o homem ao seu lado fingindo pegar o pijama, a dubiedade do sentia era dolorosa, raiva, vergonha...

Internado?- perguntou Snape.- Uma internação longa eu espero.

"Isso Severo... goze da minha cara..." pensou amargo... sentia-se fraco, feio... pequeno e aquilo doía...

Não, se ele reagir bem, é só uma anemia, mas precisamos começar agora, se nos der licença.

Oh, claro, claro... alguma poção mais que necessite?

Ah, sim.- Pomfrey baixou a voz.- Uma Hematosis se puder.- ela lançou um olhar discreto a Harry que puxava o biombo.

**Concordou** inexpressivo, mas por dentro estava surpreso, viu o nós dos dedos do rapaz ficarem brancos sobre a armação do biombo, será que ele escutara, acima de tudo, será que ele compreendera?

Hematosis era uma poção de cura muito forte, usada em graves doenças do sangue, ou envenenamentos... nunca numa mera anemia... Potter estava mesmo magro, percebera, mas doente? Talvez, na última semana nem o olhara na cara.

Agora se achava preocupado, pensou andando de volta ás masmorras, e já que conseguira uma folga prometendo arranjar ingredientes raros ao Lorde, os quais tinha em estoque em Hogwarts apesar de difíceis de obter, poderia se dedicar a outra coisa.

Fazer a melhor Hematosis que já preparara na vida.

**Seus** óculos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, sua varinha dentro da gaveta da mesma, e... bem...talvez merecesse mofar ali, arriscara bebendo toda aquelas poções e aquelas para dormir... talvez fosse isso, intoxicação, virou-se e se deparou com o espelho na mesinha.

"Olhe bem rapaz e me diga... isso é mesmo você Potter?"- ela perguntara quando ameaçara ir embora depois da saída de Snape.

Feio. Era isso que era, feio. Feio e só, repetiam todas as vozes em unanimidade, não passava de algo estranho, magro, pálido. Isso talvez fosse o motivo para o outro rejeitá-lo, afinal... não era... atraente, talvez tudo que fizeram foi efeito daquela poção e daquele céu avermelhado...

Vermelho sangue.

E agora não conseguia tirar a imagem de Severo com aquela caixa perguntando se sua internação seria longa... teve vontade de gritar que SIM! SIM E ele estava livre... SIM, um bom tempo livre dele não? Podia respirar em paz...

Virou-se para o outro lado com algo lhe agarrando a garganta... arranhando.

A tempo de perceber os dois se aproximando.

Sentiu um ódio muito grande, que sabia não deveria estar sentindo.

Harry! Cara!- exclamou Rony depois de falar com Pomfrey.- Poxa... como estÿ

Melhor não é?- sorriu Hermione... que tinha acabado de acenar para Pomfrey que saiu para sua salinha.

Queria pular no pescoço dela... bater até arrebentá-la inteira... traidora.

Não.- disse sério.- E não quero falar com você, vá embora.- disse seco e se virou.

Ei!- Rony exclamou o puxando pelo braço.- Não trata a Mione assim! Ela estava preocupada com você!

Eu... só quero o seu bem!- ela disse com os olhos brilhantes e úmidos.-Entendeu? Você não vê isso?

Sabe o que me irrita?- disse sério ainda sem se importar com o fato de Rony ainda segurar o seu braço com mais força que o necessário.- Você ter ido fofocar com a McGonagall sem falar comigo!

Eu não fui fofocar com a professora Minerva! Eu só falei que você não andava bem!

Como assim não andava bem! Falei alguma coisa? Reclamei? Você não é minha mãe Hermione!

Não, claro que não... Sou sua amiga!

Isso não justifica você ficar me regulando e me seguindo por meia escola, e quando não é você, é você!- disse encarando Rony.- E solte meu braço, está doendo.

Rony o encarava meio branco e soltou, mas disse muito sério.

Você está doente Harry... eu mesmo já tinha reparado. Só você não aceita isso.

Soltou um grunhido de insatisfação e voltou a se apoiar nas almofadas, massageando o braço que Rony segurara com força.


	27. Na Noite

**Harry definhando sem amor... eu definhando sem reviews...**

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**27 Na Noite. **

A noite chegou junto com a sensação estranha de todas as noites... a dilacerante sensação de ser muitos... de vagar partido em pedaços... as poções de Pomfrey apenas pioraram seu estado dando a impressão que seu corpo estava pesado e dolorido.Estava enjoado também... com raiva... com medo.

Quando as sensações ruins iriam parar?

Hermione e Rony, que grande droga... porque tinha-se permitido afastar tanto deles? Porque afinal tinham que ficar decidindo tudo por ele? Porque ninguém no mundo podia entender?

Ninguém entenderia... porque ninguém sabia... ninguém sabia e estava sozinho.

Sozinho com os segredos e temores... incertezas e desejos... e... suspirou cansadamente pensando com certo temor em dormir... agora, ali, sem sua cama devidamente protegida.

Um som leve no chão de pedra o assustou, sentou.

Escutando o nada... sozinho na enfermaria... a sala de Pomfrey com uma luz fraquinha... sabia que ela devia estar dormindo... sobresaltou-se de novo... algo como um passo abafado no chão, com o coração disparado olhou em volta e procurou os óculos.

Algo segurou sua mão e antes que soltasse uma exclamação sentiu a boca ser fechada com força.

Fique quieto. Sou eu.

Inspirou forte olhando a mão que surgiu e puxou sua capa de cima dele.

Faça silêncio sim?- disse Snape o olhando profundamente.

Antes de qualquer outro sentimento, o de roubo prevaleceu, disse furioso puxando o resto da capa que ainda o ocultava.

Quem lhe deu o direito de usar minha capa!

Abaixe a voz! E seja educado!

Não! Não tem o direito de usá-la! Não tem o direito de me mandar ficar quieto e nem...

A mão de Snape cobriu sua boca com mais força, forçando sua cabeça contra a cabeceira de metal da cama.

Mandei falar baixo... menino impossível!- disse frio.-Não sou exatamente a pessoa que se espera que venha lhe fazer uma visita não?

Concordou com a cabeça, amaldiçoando a sensação de calor que lhe tomava graças ao contato e proximidade do outro.

Quero saber o que andou aprontando moleque, para fazer Minerva McGonagall tomar essa atitude drástica... você tem idéia de porque está doente?

Voltou a concordar com a cabeça...sentiu a mão afrouxar e parar leve na sua perna, Snape era assim, amaldiçoadamente consciente de que havia uma arma a ser usada que era o desejo que tinha... se manteve calado, tentando ignorar o peso morno da mão dele sobre sua perna.

Então?- Snape perguntou olhando-o com a escuridão gelada dos olhos negros.

Achou que responder "então o quê" seria infantil e irritante demais, por mais que ele merecesse... mas Snape não era do tipo que se devesse irritar... ele tinha padrões difíceis de acompanhar.

As poções que fiz... uma delas deve ter dado errado...

Poções? Primeiro Potter... pra quê? segundo como e onde... terceiro, se você é um incompetente geral em poções como se atreve a fazer uma sem supervisão?

Fechou os olhos devagar e voltou a abri-los, ganhando tempo para tentar ignorar a eterna acusação de incompetência que feria... acabou falando muito rápido um pouco alto quase como Hermione quando contrariada... num único fôlego...

Poções... pra reverter o efeito da outra e cortar essa ligação... parece que estava dando certo, lhe sinto menos... como? Pesquisando, eu sei ler e escrever, e embora não acredite até sou dotado de certo raciocínio... onde? Na sala precisa e não se engane, não é fácil chegar até o MEU laboratório... e eu não sou tão incompetente assim...

Snape voltara a enfiar-lhe a mão na boca.

Você está se esforçando para acordar Pomfrey, não, Potter? Seu moleque mimado e arrogante... se não é incompetente como veio parar na ala hospitalar? E seu laboratório? Que eu saiba Potter, a sala precisa é parte do castelo, propriedade da escola que você tem invadido usado sem autorização! Isso é a maior prova de que você definitivamente não tem raciocínio e saber ler e escrever não é prova do contrário! Você me sente menos? Talvez seja porque você esteja definhando! Sinceramente ás vezes acho que Filch tem razão e em certos casos deveríamos pendurar pessoas como você de cabeça para baixo! Talvez isso ajudasse a acordar o cérebro.E fique quieto.- soltou novamente a boca de Harry.- Que poção você fez?

Não é questão de que poção... não é algo que eu tenha encontrado num livro...

Você andou brincando de inventar poções! Eu devia dar-lhe um veneno, seria mais rápido!

Se errei na última poção...- disse olhando para um ponto atrás do homem tentando ignorar os últimos comentários dele.- Para precisar de uma... Hematosis... acho que... ainda há um nível muito elevado de Lina-Marina na primeira parte dos...

Snape segurou seu rosto com força, uma expressão de fúria no rosto.

Lina-Marina! Veneno? Porque você não toma cicuta de uma vez?

Olhou-o firmemente.

Talvez eu devesse... não será difícil de obter não é? Pelo menos lhe faria feliz e lhe pouparia de conviver com minha incapaci...

Caiu na cama com o tapa... ficou ali, jogado sentindo o rosto arder e o outro respirar devagar... não era o primeiro... sentia que não seria o último...

**Olhou** em direção a sala de Pomfrey esperando para ver se ela despertara... o estalo do tapa fora alto... mas ela não era atenta como ele seria, voltou a olhar a figura estendida de lado na cama, respirando profundamente e com rosto já avermelhando... essa eterna capacidade de Potter lhe tirar do sério é que o deixava sempre irritado de antemão.

Então você sabe o que é uma Hematosis?

Poção de cura e fortalecimento, usada em casos extremos de intoxicação ou doença no sangue, como leucemia... ás vezes é usada para substituição rápida do sangue em casos de mordidas de Lobisomens e vampiros...

Parabéns Potter, pena que não vale ponto para sua casa.

Você nunca me daria pontos...

Havia mágoa na frase.

Você nunca mereceu pelo que me lembre... e me chame de senhor ou professor... agora porquê esse desejo imenso de se envenenar?

Você é só surdo ou burro mesmo?- disse Harry sem mover-se... ainda deitado de lado, face ardida e olhar distante.

Nenhum dos dois... agora seja educado e me responda direito.

Você sent...

O senhor Potter... ou professor...

Você sente um imenso prazer em me torturar não?

Potter, responda minha pergunta!

Você sente algo de maravilhoso nisso... me humilhar... não é? Deve ser muito bom...

Responda a maldita pergunta!- disse puxando-o pelo pijama.

Eu preciso das malditas aulas de oclumência!- disse dolorosamente.- Ele está vencendo!

Snape o soltou.

O Lorde?- perguntou surpreso.

Sim... você não me dá aulas... eu sei que não consigo... não posso vencê-lo... sei que é por causa... sei que é minha culpa.- disse baixo.- Sei disso... eu não consigo dormir... comer... então eu estudo... estudando ele não pode entrar na minha cabeça... treinando... mas não posso ficar assim mais tempo... estou cansado.

Havia súplica naquele olhar... um pedido de socorro... Potter tremia.

Se eu durmo sem feitiços ou poções... acho... acho que ele pode me possuir de novo... não consigo... não consigo me concentrar... porque eu penso o tempo todo...- encostou a testa no peito de Snape desistindo.-eu não consigo mais parar... não consigo... ás vezes penso em você.

**Apenas **sentiu as mãos dele em seu ombro, desejou ardentemente receber, pelo menos um abraço, pelo menos uma palavra... mas não, o homem o empurrou firmemente forçando-o a deitar e se levantou ágil enrolando-se na capa murmurando.

A poção ficará pronta amanhã... e verei o que se pode fazer com relação a oclumência... mas durma... uma mente exaurida é ainda mais fácil de penetrar.

E os passos dele foram diretos e firmes, viu ao longe a porta da enfermaria abrir e fechar... e o silêncio caiu... algo de tão doloroso implodiu de suas entranhas que se encolheu... doía... muito.

Porquê? Severo... porquê?- murmurou.- porque você não tem nem mesmo piedade pra mim? Porquê eu não tenho nada nunca? Nada... pra mim...

Ficou encolhido, doído e acordado a madrugada inteira.

Sem respostas ás perguntas mais dolorosas de sua alma.

No dia seguinte Pomfrey se aproximou e disse levemente irritada.

Não posso aumentar a dose das poções para dormir em seu estado Potter, mas se não dormir terei que estupora-lo...

Deu de ombros, não tinha ânimo para falar mais nada, apenas a olhou entediado.

Tome essa poção... e logo vou trazer o café da manhã.

A poção Hematosis fez efeito no terceiro dia, um alívio geral uma vez que sem outras poções, se recusava a dormir e a comer, Minerva chegou a aparecer e ameaçar novamente retira-lo do time... e para desespero dela, ele novamente havia dado de ombros e se virado na cama, fingindo adormecer... o mesmo que fazia com Hermione e Rony, só na única vez que Gina apareceu se animou a falar algo, mas principalmente de quadribol...

Rony está preocupado com você Hermione também...

Sei.

Harry... você não pode ficar zangado com eles pra sempre!

Não estou zangado com eles Gina... ele é que se zangaram comigo... eu...

Você está de birra!- ela disse sorrindo.- Você faz isso sempre! Igualzinho quando sonhou com a cobra e ficou delirando que Voldmort te possuiu...

Não.- disse sério, aquilo não era coisa de bricadeira.- Não... estou magoado com eles e talvez você só entenda com o tempo.

Mamãe me diz isso... você está agindo como um velho ranzinza... sabe porquê?

Não quero saber... – disse sério.

Gina não demorou muito mais. Pareceu sair um pouco magoada.

Mas estava em pânico, e não conseguia se preocupar com os pensamentos dos outros... quando Pomfrey o liberou com a ressalva de que se não estivesse se alimentando e tomando a poção para fortalecer seria internado de novo, não deu atenção, e ignorando tudo foi até a sala dele.


	28. Aceitando As Regras

Eu tenho vontade de bater no Snape! lembram do SM? Nem sempre envolve o ato em si... e sim o relacionamento... bem vindos a noção de Snape de "ajuda". Eu má com o Harry? Imagina... se eu fosse personagem do livro a Belatriz teria perdido o posto.

**

* * *

**

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**28 Aceitando as regras.**

**-O **que diabos está fazendo aqui tão cedo, Potter?- sibilou o homem.

Não se preocupe... estão todos jantando no salão... e não é como se tivéssimos tempo não?...Professor.- emendou a muito custo.

E porque você não está jantando também, Potter?

Porque posso fazer isso depois... professor... e vo... o senhor também não está.

Modos Potter... falei com o diretor... voltaremos ás aulas... Dumbledore me deu carta branca para treiná-lo a meu modo... só uma regra por enquanto Potter... não haverá questionamentos.

Certo... professor...- disse sentindo um mau pressentimento e um estranho arrepio.

Então vá jantar Potter, e depois vá dormir.

Mas...

Não haverá questionamentos.- disse friamente e fechou a porta.

Deveria ter imaginado que isso era uma péssima idéia e se a aversão que sentia a idéia de ser possuído novamente não fosse imensa, teria desistido, pensou ao sair da sala de Snape na madrugada...

"Não acredito em coisas fáceis Potter... acredito, em regras... em punição."

"A natureza humana é essa e você é o exemplo vivo... só alcança algo quando tudo parece perdido... é o instinto."

"instinto se domina."

Ruminava olhando o bracelete, era óbvio que aquilo o incomodava... mas "não haveria questionamentos"... suspirou desanimado olhando a lareira.

Você entendeu?- Snape perguntou ainda sentado na poltrona.

Um rei diante do bobo da corte.

Basicamente... tenho uma meta a atingir e serei punido até acertar?

Exatamente.

Não é como se eu tivesse escolha é?- perguntou ainda inexpressivo.

Na verdade Potter você tem... e muitas... pode tentar fazer Dumbledore o ensinar... embora eu avise que não seria tão mais divertido, poderia tentar sozinho... embora possa acabar tendo tanto sucesso quanto ao fazer suas poções. Pode se conformar...

"Pode se conformar", voltou a suspirar ainda rodando o bracelete em seu braço... a peça era inteiriça, sem encaixe visível, sem riscos, sem nada.

Se olharam firmemente, tentava ignorar que sentia algo o atraindo para aqueles olhos tentou lembrar-se que na oclumência o olhar era importante... mas de certa forma não era como se pudesse esconder algo do outro... era?

Regras a seguir.- ele disse o olhando firmemente.- Não haverá contato, entendeu Potter? Isso já deve ser um bom treino para seu autocontrole. Você está proibido de mencionar nossas aulas, apenas Dumbledore sabe delas, nem McGonagall foi informada.

Então é... segredo?

Não simplifique.- disse sério.- Mas de certa forma... ir e vir é parte de seu treino, sei que é muito interessando em perambulações noturnas, e nossas aulas serão diárias entre meia noite e duas da manhã, inclusive nos fins de semana Potter, a menos que eu não esteja disponível...

Pensou na capa de seu pai na mochila... devolvida pelo outro."Para garantir o mínimo de conforto e agilidade em sua movimentação noturna... a capa da invisibilidade... de seu pai...

"Pai" estranho como até essas noções antes tão firmes pareciam virar pó entre seus dedos... não sabia mais se devia sentir algo, como sentira antes... desde a penseira... desde as afirmações de Sirius e Lupin via lareira, e agora, com o tempo sentia também que algo novo surgia.

Sentia raiva de Sirius.

Sentia raiva porque agora que precisava de alguém estava sozinho. Mas... sentia vergonha também, porque... porque não era uma coisa que contaria a Sirius se o padrinho estivesse vivo não? Se ele estivesse vivo...

Agarrou as pernas e enfiou a testa dolorida nos joelhos... não era como se pudesse descansar agora... não era como se pudesse desligar-se do fato que odiava o modo como sua própria vida se desenrolava... e doía pensar que não tinha o controle. O bracelete pesado fazia sua pele doer ao comprimi-lo contra a perna.

"Não perca tempo com especulações inúteis, não pense fora... não pense em nada que não seja a sua meta... para ajudar..."

E ele erguera a varinha e com desgosto Harry percebeu que ele fazia os mesmos meneios que uma vez vira Voldmort fazer... quando rabicho ganhara uma mão de prata.

Mas ele ganhara um bracelete... o feio e pesado bracelete de prata.

Ele ainda não está funcionando.- e embora Harry não soubesse o que Snape queria dizer com isso, ficou tenso.- Mas creio que isso deve lembra-lo sempre do que você precisa... de sua meta.

Ergueu o braço, o bracelete deslizou, isso porque estava magro... muito. Admitia. Sabia que, por exemplo... que em Rony tal "adorno" nem caberia no braço comprido e olhando Hermione... não era como se ela ficasse confortável usando aquilo... estava mesmo magro... pálido... feio.

Talvez porque ao olhar em volta, não achava ninguém igual a si mesmo pelos corredores... não via iguais... todos os outros pareciam adolescentes comuns, felizes, ou quando infelizes... o estavam por causa das coisas comuns da adolescência...

Quando tinha perdido sua juventude? Sentia-se velho. Sentiu isso quando Gina o chamara de ranzinza. E depois quando voltou a falar com Rony e Hermione... havia frieza. Sentia que um pouco daquela "magia" da amizade deles de infância, estava se apagando...

Não sabia como desfazer esse desgaste.

Quando atirou-se á cama, depois da cuidadosa ladainha de feitiços, sabia que não dormiria... era fato.

**Talvez** tivesse agido errado, mas não comentou com ninguém... observava o amigo com preocupação, há um curto espaço de tempo ele havia mudado muito, antes chegara a parecer motivado com algo, distante, mas motivado, no entanto, agora estava mais distante que nunca, não estava magoado com ele como lhe perguntara diversas vezes... Rony sim... teimoso demais para ver que o amigo não estava melhor com sua emburração.

Depois da internação, Harry parecia isolado do mundo... num mundo inatingível... e ele parecia se esforçar para entender o que estava acontecendo também... estava sofrendo e no entanto... não era como se confiasse suficientemente neles para contar.

E talvez fosse sua culpa, com a história da internação... mas não sabia que a professora Minerva pudesse tomar uma atitude tão drática, se bem que ele estava mesmo doente.

E se estava, ou estivera, porque nem ele, nem Pomfrey, Nem Minerva disseram o que havia ocorrido? Seria algo relacionado a Voldmort? Será que dessa vez eles queriam evitar uma confusão como a do ministério?

Não seria justo... Se eles não iam participar, porque Harry? Só por causa daquela droga de cicatriz?

Hermione suspirou olhando para a pilha instável de livros, felizmente Rony adormecera escudado por um dos livros e Gina estava muito ocupada com as tarefas extras por causa do ano de NOM´s.

Não.- a voz rouca se elevou um pouco.- Pedra lua não serve pra isso... você está copiando a linha errada...

Gina o olhou irritada.

Ah! Muito obrigada! Que bom que você está vigiando meus deveres Harry!

Eu já fiz essa redação Gina... só queria ajudar...

Não precisa me esfregar na cara que eu não sei nada Harry!- disse a ruiva juntando seu material, batendo o pé pela sala comunal até a escada do dormitório feminino.

Harry apenas suspirou, Hermione o olhou preocupada, mas Rony foi mais rápido, para infelicidade geral.

Beleza... vai pegar no pé dela também?- disse frio.

Ela só está nervosa por causa dos NOM´s... – Harry disse puxando outro livro de DCAT.- Até parece que você esqueceu como é...

Como a gente podia esquecer não é?- disse Rony voltando a olhar o livro, mas murmurando.- Com Umbridge... e seus pesadelos, e sua expulsão do quadribol... e a AD...

Que foi idéia sua e da Hermione.- Harry disse com uma expressão zangada.

Oh!- disse Rony fechando o livro com força.- Porque você não gostou nenhum pouquinho... Harry o professor... coitado... foi um esforço tão grande...- disse Rony.

Cala a boca Rony!- disse Hermione baixo.

É verdade Mione!- Rony se levantou e olhou Harry de cima.- Estou cansado de ver você reclamando da vida! Qual o seu problema!

E antes que Hermione pudesse calar Rony, sempre delicado como um hipogrifo nervoso, Harry se levantara, algo de furioso no rosto.

Sabe qual é o seu grande problema Ronald Weasley! Você é um invejoso, egoísta! Cego e burro demais... quando você crescer Ronald, eu lhe conto qual é o MEU problema, mas creio que no momento o senhor, e esse seu cérebro de ameixa, não iriam entender...

HARRY!- Hermione exclamou observando Rony ficar vermelho, perigosamente vermelho... mas Harry exalava uma frieza que chegava a dar medo.

Os dois se encaravam, e mesmo Harry sendo muito mais baixo que Rony, era bem óbvio que Rony imediatamente começou a perder a coragem... Harry furioso parecia perigoso.

Perfeito!- exclamou Rony.- Vou dormir, para não lhe incomodar com meu cérebro de ameixa! Obviamente, um bruxo poderoso como você, não pode conviver com a ralé... boa noite.- disse passando por Harry, ignorando o chamado de Hermione.

Um dia...- Harry disse sério sem virar.- Um dia você vai falar uma coisa dessas, mas não vai ter tempo de pedir desculpas... e sabe de uma coisa Rony? Arrependimento dói.

E saiu da sala pelo retrato deixando tudo sobre a mesa.

E Rony ficara ali parado... felizmente não havia mais gente na sala ou seria um escândalo... mas acima de tudo quando Rony sentou-se passando as mãos grandes no cabelo, do jeito que Mione gostava mas não admitia, ela concordou que em uma coisa Harry tinha razão... arrependimento doía e Rony já estava sentindo o efeito de falar demais.

Ele não reagiu.- disse Rony erguendo o rosto.- Não como eu imaginei.

Você o provocou de caso pensado?- Hermione ficou de boca aberta.

Rony estreitou os olhos e disse mais sério que nunca, ficando um pouco parecido com Gui...

Eu não tenho mais catorze anos Mione.

**Não **tenho sabe? Era o queria gritar para ela... porque todos achavam que era tonto demais para perceber? Certo, não era um gênio como ela, ou esperto como Harry, mas, mesmo assim, sabia que havia algo tão errado com o amigo que o deixara doente... estranho e distante.

E começara depois daquela ida ao ministério... e estava piorando, o amigo não parecia interessado em nada, nada que não fosse livros de defesa e poções, imaginava que ele procurava algo, mas não sabia o quê.

E tinha medo de imaginar... olhou para os olhos da namorada e pela primeira vez, acabaram por falar sinceramente de seus temores...

Ambos tinham quase certeza de que o amigo estava, ou pretendia, enfrentar Voldmort.

Você acha que devo falar com McGonagall de novo? Hermione perguntara.

Rony deixou o olhar vaguear até a lareira.

**Ás **vezes... bem ás vezes, achava que podia, se fizesse esforço, sumir.

Desaparecer... sumir no ar e cessar de existir... era como por um instante, todos os seus eus se cansassem... e desejassem parar.

Sem nenhum protesto, depois de brigar com Rony e sair pelo retrato, foi tomado por essa sensação... essa sensação de total desespero, do sentido de não haver nada a esperar... e só agora sentia que não queria mais isso.

E ao longe alguém já meio entramado em sua mente, exultou, não estava no controle, mas podia sentir a desesperança de Harry, e dessa vez o rapaz não se importou em fechar a porta.

Não fazia diferença.

A porta da sala precisa apareceu e estava no lugar em que passara tantas noites insones, seu estranho laboratório, agora olhando mais atentamente e sendo sincero consigo mesmo, e havia um sorriso triste nos lábios ao perceber isso, o lugar não passava de uma tentativa frustrada de se sentir perto do outro, e agora, pensou rodando o bracelete no braço, havia sido em vão.

A desilusão amorosa causava gargalhadas em Voldmort que insistia em saber que era o autor de tamanha façanha. Queria abrir passagem e ver o que Harry via... queria pistas... queria uma vítima... os olhos de Harry se fecharam se concentrando na curiosidade doentia do outro.

Indecente... violadora, isso era um sentimento estranho, essa violação de sua alma, e ... não fazia diferença, não era como se conseguisse resistir, para prazer do bruxo que prosseguia tentando fazer com que seus olhos se abrissem... prosseguia tentando possuir a autonomia de Harry.

Era como sangrar... e nem percebeu quando se levantou, era ele, ou seria Voldmort? Mas o outro desejava tanto abrir seus olhos ainda fechados... quando abriu os olhos, para decepção de Voldmort estava em uma sala vazia... apenas uma única poltrona estava no meio da sala vazia...

Voldmort voltara a se contrair em seu íntimo... mas estava lá.

Só esperando.


	29. Dor

**Treinamento Severo? Isto está mais para adestramento... os sentimentos de Snape, a preocupação de Lupin... praticamente reta final.

* * *

**

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**29 Dor.**

**Segunda.**.. Duas horas da manhã...

Cada exercício é mais chato, cansativo e doloroso que o anterior, não pelo exercício em si, mas pelas condições no qual é realizado.

Bolas de neve.- disse inexpressivo, de olhos fechados, sentado no chão.

Correto.

Nova imagem, e no segundo seguinte quebra a ligação com o susto.

O basilisco!- disse de olhos abertos.

Porque quebrou a ligação?- Snape sentado em sua poltrona.

Porque foi muito real! Você puxou essa imagem da minha mente!

Muito real?- Snape disse venenosamente.- Você sabe que não é real!

Sei? Não pareceu real pra... Ah!- segurou o pulso do bracelete.

Sem questionamentos...- disse Snape sério.

Que droga!- disse olhando o bruxo.- Até onde vai isso!

Pode chegar bem próximo ao que se sente com uma Cruciatus... mas esperemos não chegar nesse ponto... não queremos isso.

Não queremos? Mesmo?

A dor irradiou um pouco mais forte do bracelete, sua punição por ser impertinente...tão típico de Severo... tão enfático em demonstrar quem mandava.

Acho que lhe cabe saber, que essas duas seções já serviram para confirmar uma teoria...

Sim, na primeira ele disse que treinariam "legelimência" porque queria ter certeza quanto a uma teoria, e também demonstrara a utilidade do bracelete bem rápido para manter Harry sentado no chão enquanto ficava confortavelmente sentado naquela poltrona...

Doera o bastante para evitar que se aproximasse. Snape agora suspendera o encanto que fazia a dor irradiar do bracelete e disse o olhando profundamente, ah... que detestava aquilo... quando ele o olhava assim... até parecia que se importava... sentiu o gosto amargo voltar a garganta.

Dor de rejeição.

Você é bom em legelimência Potter, um legelimente natural, sua mente é mais receptiva que a da maioria... a isso se deve a sua facilidade em aprender feitiços por exemplo... infelizmente não funciona nada bem em poções...

Não havia mais sentimento de raiva quando escutava essas coisas dele... só um incomodo doloroso no peito... vinha e ia, se manteve em silêncio.

Você tem esse dom aliado a essa marca...- Snape apontou a cicatriz.- que o liga ao Lorde... é praticamente impossível fechar essa porta.

Você quer dizer que... é irreversível... que isso não irá parar?

Não. Eu disse praticamente impossível e não totalmente impossível!

Só vou precisar treinar mais.

Exatamente. Mas será um método difícil... agora que sabemos onde você falha... vamos ao trabalho propriamente dito. Prepare-se.

"Prepare-se"

**Estava** encarando o lobisomem a meia hora...

Pode adiantar o assunto Lupin... a reunião vai começar em alguns minutos.

Não Severo.- disse Remo o olhando firmemente.- Fique alguns minutos depois da reunião.

Só espero que seja realmente importante...- disse friamente.

Não se preocupe.- disse Lupin muito sério.- É importante.

**Não** estava mesmo falando normalmente com eles, então não poupou sua estupidez.

E não me chamaram porquê? Medo que eu desse um ataque?

Rony suspirou alto, fora ele que tinha dito que Harry dava um ataque toda vez que era contrariado...

Porque era tarde... porque você não tem dormido bem...

Eu durmo muito bem!

Fale baixo!

EU FALO COMO BEM ENTENDER!

Ataque?- sorriu Rony.

Sentou-se e cruzou os braços, bem consciente que parecia uma criança birrenta, mas não havia mais onde enfiar sua irritação.

Harry, a gente nem tinha combinado nada... íamos chamar você, mas você disse que tava muito cansado e tinha ido dormir, além do mais foi o Lupin que disse que não era necessário acordar você...

Vocês...- disse tentando manter a calma.- Não acham que vão me convencer que Lupin fez uma visita "social" via lareira... Acham?

Claro que não!- disse Hermione transparecendo sua irritação.-Só não é nada urgente... ele só queria pedir para não saírmos do castelo em hipótese alguma... e.. para nos prepararmos para o natal...

Não quero deixar o castelo.- disse.

Os amigos o olharam, por um segundo pensou, afinal, se deveria pensar... que talvez nem fosse seguro por os pés fora do castelo... talvez, ele... nem queria pensar nele, que inferno.

Harry... algum problema?- Hermione sentou ao seu lado.

Só não quero sair... nossa, sempre passei o natal aqui... sei lá...- deu de ombros de novo.

Achei que ia adorar passar o natal com a gente.- disse Rony parecendo ofendido.

Não vai ser no Largo?- perguntou para Rony.

Claro que não!- disse o ruivo.

**Snape **continuou na cozinha da Sede sob o pretexto de falar com Lupin sobre a poção mata-cão... tamborilou de leve os dedos pela mesa de madeira... não gostara do olhar do lobisomem... será que Potter finalmente dera com a língua nos dentes? Bom, duvidava, o grifinório era orgulhoso demais, independente demais, se afundaria mais e mais e não pediria ajuda. Essa certeza era um espinho doendo em sua consciência... e ela não costumava doer muito... na verdade por vezes ela mesma se esquecia de existir...

Qual é o assunto urgente Lupin?- perguntou assim que o outro entrou.

Harry.- disse Lupin sério.

Humpf... o que foi agora? Do que o rapaz se queixa?

De nada Severo!- Lupin disse alto sentando-se.

Remo Lupin era uma pessoa controlada.

Então?- perguntou calmamente.

Hermione e Rony estão preocupados com ele... eu soube que ele ficou doente...

Devia perguntar a McGonagall...

Perguntei, ela apenas o obrigou a internar-se... mas Pomfrey descobriu que Harry estava muito doente.

Eu sei... precisei fazer uma Hematosis.

Severo.- Lupin afastou o cabelo da testa irritadamente.- Você é o mestre em poções... sabe muito bem em que casos se ministra uma hematosis.

Leucemia, licantropia, vampirismo... envenenamento.

Quem... quem poderia envenena-lo?

Vocês em nenhum momento se perguntaram se ele não se envenenou?- Snape perguntou sério, olhando Lupin surpreender-se.

Harry nunca faria isso! Eu conheço o Harry, Ele não faria isso!

Talvez não o conheça tão bem...

Você... sabe de algo Severo?

Sim... Potter se envenenou... tomando poções.

Ao contrário do que você vive afirmando, ele é bom na matéria... ele não é burro Severo Snape... não faria isso.

Você mesmo disse Lupin, eu sou o mestre de poções... e Potter nunca deveria chegar perto de um caldeirão... é um fato.

Não sei como você pode falar isso de forma tão fria... conhecendo-o como o conhece... sabendo o que sabe, você viu mais dele, nessas aulas de oclumência do que...

Exatamente por isso que eu afirmo... Potter não deveria nem chegar perto de um caldeirão... nem deveria usar uma varinha...- disse se lavantando.- Eu tenho que ir.

Você o odeia tanto assim? Severo... ele é parecido com Tiago... mas não é ele.

Isso eu sei Lupin.- disse se pondo de pé- Com licença, mas tenho mais o que fazer...

"Eu não o odeio... Não... eu prefiria mil vezes Harry furioso e infeliz sem magia, mas vivo."Pensou amargo ao desaparatar.

"Eu o amo... por isso sei que sem luta ele não vai estar preparado... sem sofrer agora, ele morrerá depois... se ele não odiar agora... não vai saber se defender depois..."

"Eu sei... passei por isso. Dói mas é necessário."

**Dói.** Dói mas... vale a pena... vale para ver o olhar frio, mostrar um brilho humano... nem que seja de repulsa.

Dói muito... dói tanto...

Mas quando dói sei que estou vivo... sou masoquista?

Se sou, não importa não é?

Potter, você está quebrando as regras...

Danem-se as regras...- disse ajoelhado entre as pernas de Snape com as mãos no rosto do homem.- Você gosta... porquê esconde?

Vá embora Potter...

Eu não vou contar para ninguém se você ficar comigo... não há perigo...

Você não precisa contar para Voldmort saber...

Desviou o olhar, respirou fundo.

Se é um desperdício de tempo... porque aceitou que eu voltasse as aulas? Só pra me ver? Só pra me ter ajoelhado a seus pés como um cachorro?

Não choramingue Potter...

Não me importo! É isso quer ouvir? Não me importo... você me quer assim? Eu aceito... você pôs no meu pulso... não no meu pescoço... mas eu...

Escute o que está falando... onde está sua vergonha?

De que me adianta vergonha, orgulho se eu morrer sem te ter?

Snape lhe segurou com força pelo pescoço.

Pare de falar em morrer.

Eu vou morrer...- disse devagar sob a pressão do homem.- Vou morrer logo, não estou indo para frente... meu destino é morrer... você sabe disso. Porque se arrisca então? Não me quer? Sei que quer...

A mão apertou ainda mais seu pescoço.O bracelete ferveu em seu pulso, mas engolindo em seco forçou-se devagar para mais perto, encostando seu nariz no do homem de olhos negros.

Eu amo você... quero você...quero ser seu de novo...

Você está obcecado com uma ilusão.

Não foi ilusão... foi real... e eu quero de novo.


	30. Seu e Sem Nada

**Desculpem os palavrões mas eram necessários.**

* * *

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**30 Seu e sem nada.**

**Sentia** a respiração quente do rapaz no seu rosto... queria esbofeteá-lo até arrancar cada um desses sentimentos dele... se pudesse ajudá-lo sem vê-lo, sem tê-lo por perto... sem que ele precisasse morrer de desejo em sua presença.

Se pudesse, mas ao contrário do que o rapaz sentia, estava progredindo, a passo de lesma, mas estava, mas não percebia porque estava obcecado.

E não podia dizer que o desejo do rapaz não era o seu, mas se mataria antes de fazê-lo... não era a pessoa certa... não era a companhia ideal, ele tinha que odiá-lo, seu papel era mostrar o mal a Potter... ser odiado por ele, isso que lhe coube desde o primeiro dia. Isso que queria fazer pelo bem daquela criança... ensiná-la que o mal existe.

Que o mal é cruel e sedutor... por isso odioso. mas ele não queria mais aprender isso.

Sentiu a boca do rapaz leve na sua, independente do quanto apertava o frágil e longo pescoço, ou quanto se esforçava para manter o feitiço de contenção que havia no bracelete... sentiu um leve puxar de ar...

Potter estava um pouco pálido... cedeu para trás e caiu sentado no chão massageando o pescoço.

Você tem nojo de mim? Me acha feio? É isso? Ou porque sou... homem?

Qualquer resposta positiva acabaria com suas ilusões não é?

Harry ainda olhava para o chão massageando o pescoço.

Porque me beijou antes então? Depois de tudo...

Vá embora... vá descançar.

NÃO! Não suporto mais... fale algo... faça algo.- disse com raiva puxando-o.- Pare de evasivas... diga logo na minha cara o que quer!

Não quero...

Não minta!

Não...- disse como uma cobra que cuspia veneno, tinha que ser duro agora, era a chance que pedira para matar tudo.- Não... porque você é um nojento grifinório... um Potter... e definitivamente se fosse escolher entre meus alunos encontraria coisa mais atraente no meio da Lufa-Lufa.

Os olhos verdes ainda o encararam por um tempo, aquele brilho furioso que foi sumindo e se tornando frio, já vira essa frieza antes, quando o olhar do rapaz era suficiente para dar-lhe um ar perigoso. E ele se aproximou novamente.

Para o diretor da Sonserina... você mente muito mal quanto a isso.

Havia uma fúria gélida no fundo dos olhos verdes, como se olhasse para outra pessoa, finalmente ali estava mais que a chave... algo no rapaz refletia um poder diferente... uma força fria.

Você um dia vai se arrepender disso... e eu, não farei nada.- disse e se levantou.

Não disse para se levantar Potter.

Foda-se Snape... - disse puxando com força o bracelete.

O que está fazendo Potter?- Se levantou, recebeu o bracelete de prata no peito.

Enfie essa argola onde lhe aprouver... se é que me entende.- disse olhando o braço ferido, o vergão um pouco abaixo do pulso e o arranhão vermelho vivo na mão.- Acabou... não quero mais porra de ajuda nenhuma.

Você sabe o que está em jogo. Foi você que implorou por ajuda.

Sorriu, o rapaz sorriu, um sorriso sem felicidade alguma, um sorriso mau.

Exato... por isso mesmo te liberto desse desconforto e não me siga... não vou ter vergonha em azará-lo.

E se virou para sair... quando Snape o segurou.

Não se atreva a sair assim! Não lhe dei perm...

**Olhava **o amanhecer enregelante... sentia o peso da neve acumulada sobre sua cabeça... ainda havia o risco de sangue na mão onde a pele se rompera ao arrancar o bracelete de prata de seu pulso.

Livre, olhou trêmulo para o lago congelado. LIVRE!

E sem nada, não tinha nada, por isso não havia porque se preocupar... nada lhe pertencia no mundo, nada lhe tinha ligação... não tinha nada a perder.

Não conseguia se mover mais... não sentia os pés a mais de uma hora... não fazia diferença. Não havia para onde ir. Logo o procurariam... o achariam e se estivesse bem mal, talvez se compadecessem... talvez nem ligassem que havia azarado seu... professor.

HAHAHA... havia azarado Snape.

As lágrimas escorreram quentes de novo... será que havia sido muito forte? NÃO! Ele mereceu... depois de tudo aquele filho da puta mereceu.

A madrugada inteira sob a neve sem saber o que fazer... se arrancasse o próprio coração com as mãos... pararia de doer? Se por um acaso conseguisse silenciar o mundo inteiro... pararia de escutar o eco do que ele lhe dissera... estava tão frio... que respirar doía.

O corvo pousou a sua frente... tinha as penas estranhamente arrepiadas como se tivesse apanhado um vento contrário, ou se tivesse sido surrado por outro pássaro.

Vá embora!- disse rouco. -V�!- ergueu a mão de articulações doloridas e jogou um punhado de neve em direção errando ridicularmente.- Vá bicho desgraçado... suma da minha frente!

O corvo voou. foi além do castelo. Harry apenas se encolheu mais no grosso casaco, sentindo os olhos pesados... doídos. O que ia fazer agora, era o que pensava no meio de tudo... daquela dor, daquela rejeição, porque inferno sempre procurava abrigo sob lugares que não o abrigariam? Os Dursleys... Hogwarts... não se sentia mais totalmente bem ali, e ela o lugar que mais amava no mundo, não que conhecesse muitos lugares não era mesmo? Seus amigos que não esperavam para lhe pôr uma regra nas fuças... Cho, Sirius... como fazia falta, se bem que ainda sentia remorso em pensar nele, não era como se houvesse com quem falar... Snetiu um bafo quente e algo pesado o derrubou.

Sai canino.- gemeu.

Ande Harry... pra minha cabana.- disse Hagrid o guindando com um braço.- Que idéia moleque... estão todos lhe procurando... que lhe deu na cabeça?

Nada Hagrid.- disse baixo tropeçando sériamente.- Meus pés doem.

Claro que doem... queria morrer de frio? Vamos direto para minha cabana.

**Despertou** com todo o corpo dolorido, cabeça vazia quando fora azarado assim de frente? Quando o homem, fora enfrentado assim pela última vez, respirou profundamente sentindo uma dor no peito e na cabeça... claro, Potter, tinha que ser...

Só lembrava de tê-lo puxado pelo braço... e então o cotucão no meio do peito e a voz fria, calma.

ESTUPEFAÇA.

Era isso... por isso tinha acordado caído no meio de sua sala e deveria ter sido uma azaração entanto, pensou sentando-se, para jogá-lo da porta até o meio da sala. Pra isso o desgraçado do moleque servia.

Voltou a deitar e se perguntar por que inferno os deuses não libertavam Potter daquilo? Sabia que o garoto sofria... sabia, mas tinha visto o que ele fizera, estava certo... correto, não havia mais feitiço algum sob Potter, se houvera provavelmente fora um encanto de deslumbramento, nada mais.

O que Potter sentia era verdadeiro, real, assustador. Algo de devoção que não poderia corresponder, não enquanto sua sanidade não permitisse. Agora sabia que tinha passado todos os limites... não podia mais afastá-lo ignorá-lo, não podia mais esfregar a verdade na cara do rapaz se ele não compreendia, por que não podia ocultar a verdade de Potter... poderia mentir para Dumbledore, podia mentir para o Lorde... mas não podia mentir para Potter, ele sabia o que sentia, podia ler em seus olhos e se feria... estava morrendo, mas não era como se pudesse correr pelos campos de Hogwarts e abraçá-lo... haviam passado do limite, não conseguira fazer o rapaz voltar a odiá-lo, não conseguira dar a ele forças para se mover...

E nunca... nunca poderia dar a ele o que desejava.

Levantou-se e foi procurar pelo rapaz porque sabia que ele não iria para a torre nervoso daquele jeito. Procuraria por todo o castelo se preciso.


	31. Confissão

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**31 Confissão.**

**Esticou** os pés gelados para a lareira de Hagrid, Canino apoiou a cabeça em suas pernas doídas lhe enchendo de baba para variar... e ficou ali quieto no segundo seguinte recebeu nas mãos um caneco quente cheio e uma toalha aquecida na cabeça.

Você tem titica de ouriço na cabeça Harry? Está nevando... queria morrer de frio?

Ficou em silêncio. Hagrid suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado e lhe secou a cabeça, o problema que Hagrid era de uma delicadeza tão grande que lhe fez derramar boa parte do chá fervente da caneca na suas pernas e em canino que grunhiu, fungou e foi no seu canto um pouco chateado... claro que como sua cabeça doía um pouco, teve a plena impressão de que algo em seus miolos estavam soltos... talvez não fosse só impressão.

Professor Snape acordou de mau humor... quer dizer... despertou depois que você o azarou, azarou mesmo ele Harry?

Azarei.- disse tonto.

Hagrid soltou seu cabelo e o olhou.

Você está igualzinho a seu pai.

Ajeitou os óculos no rosto, mas em dúvida se sentia-se bem com a comparação, ou pior ainda, ficou em silêncio de novo, Hagrid empurrou de leve a xícara em suas mãos.

Beba, vai te aquecer por dentro.

Sabe de uma coisa Hagrid?- disse baixinho.- Devia ter vindo mais vezes aqui... falar com você.

Se Hagrid ficou surpreso ou feliz com o que disse não soube, apenas enfiou o chá quente na boca sentindo-o queimar a língua... Hagrid se levantou e disse fazendo algo que Harry, com os olhos fixos no fogo não via.

Rony e Hermione apareceram procurando por você... eu disse mesmo a eles que você tinha esquecido de mim... acho que eles foram no campo de quadribol atrás de você... mas como é que iam te ver escondido daquele jeito, felizmente o Canino o achou... logo eles devem voltar...

Havia sido injusto com os amigos... sabia disso, mas não era como se quisesse ver alguém agora... Hagrid era fácil de entreter, mas os outros o encheriam de perguntas que não saberia, na verdade, não queria responder.

Você ainda está tremendo de frio.- disse Hagrid lhe jogando uma manta nos ombros.- Agora me diga Harry, o que o professor Snape andou aprontando para você perder a cabeça e azará-lo?

Disse a verdade.- falou amargo.- Só isso.

Só isso.- disse Hagrid e voltou a ir até a mesa.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente a porta os interrompeu, Rony e Hermione apareceram tiritando de frio e tirando as luvas.

Droga... não encontramos...

HARRY!- gritou Hermione e foi até seu lado.- POXA! Que susto deu na gente!

Você é um idiota... ou seria um gênio.- ponderou Rony parecendo um pouco com Fred.-Não sei se te esgano ou dou parabéns...

Hermione suspirou e voltou a olhá-lo.

O que te deu para estuporar o professor Snape? A professora Minerva está possessa!

Desviou o olhar para o fogo de novo, o que Snape andara falando, se bem que imaginava que igualmente quando fugira para a torre... ia ter detenções em tanto a cumprir.

Harry, tá acordado? você tá molhado... onde ele estava Hagrid?

Estive lá fora... perto do lago... e estuporei o babaca porque me deu na telha certo?

Hermione o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Eu vou avisar a Minerva, antes que comecem a achar que você fugiu do colégio.- disse Hagrid.- Melhor esperar aqui Harry, se aqueça e beba esse chá. Acho que um de vocês devia ir pegar uma roupa mais quente pra ele.

Eu vou.- disse Hermione.

Até então não poderia cogitar o que faria só que segurou de leve a mão dela. Não que fosse um desejo ardente de falar com ela, só que não se imaginava falando com Rony, não que pretendensse falar... mas...

Hermione olhou sua mão e disse para Rony que não havia visto nada porque tentava evitar que canino o derrubasse... hagrid já estava na porta vestindo o casacão cheio de bolsos.

Na verdade, melhor você ir Rony... não quero trombar com nenhum dos outros trocando de roupa...

Tem razão, voltamos já... estupore ele se tentar fugir.- Rony disse para Hermione.

Ambos saíram pela neve fofa. Naquela manhã de terça-feira. Hermione o olhou e puxando a cadeira disse:

Queria falar algo Harry? Comigo?

Bebeu um longo gole, o que dizer? Só sabia que se não falasse nada ia explodir... sentia, aquilo remoendo, doendo se revirando na sua alma...

Acho... acho que estou com um problema... sério.

É você está um pouco encrencado...

Balançou a cabeça.

Você não tá falando do que fez não é?

Não bem disso, mas... Mione... não sei o que fazer entende?

Não Harry... você não tem agido normalmente a tempos... não faço a mínima idéia...

Talvez nem devesse ter começado pensou nervosamente, podia contornar o assunto? Mudar... falar qualquer coisa? Uma parte sua o cotucou dolorosamente dizendo que não... Talvez Hermione fosse a única pessoa que pudesse entender totalmente seu problema... ou pelo menos dela podia esperar um resposta lógica.

Harry o melhor jeito de eu te ajudar é você me falar o que houve... O que te deixou tão fulo para azarar o Snape?

Como... como se faz para esquecer alguém Hermione? Para tirar alguém da cabeça?

Não acredito que tudo isso é por dor de cotovelo!- ela bufou.

Talvez por ter feito uma careta, doeu fisicamente ter escutado aquilo... ou porque suspirou alto e virou o rosto tudo que escutou foi Hermione tentar se desculpar:

Ah! Harry! Desculpa... não foi o que eu quis dizer... é que eu não esperava...

Tinha ser a morte de alguém não é? Ou o mais terrivel plano do Voldmort... para ter importância não é?- falou amargo.- Isso é uma besteira... que idiotisse... o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir não lhe interessa, não se preocupe... só vamos esperar os...

Harry!- disse ela se ajoelhando no chão e segurando seu braço.- Desculpe é que realmente... ah, desculpe Harry... não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Eu entendi o que você quis dizer.- falou frio.

Que droga Harry, você tem que complicar tudo também? A gente achou que você tinha sido sequestrado, morto, possuído... ou coisa do gênero.

É, porque eu estar com certos problemas sentimentais não combina... não é? Eu sou o cara que não devia ter tempo pra isso... mas sabe... eu sou um pouquinho humano... eu também sinto... sabe? ah que droga...- limpou as lágrimas...

Ah, Harry...- ela o abraçou.- Desculpa, não disse isso, poxa...

Tá doendo Mione... sabe?

O que foi?- ela perguntou.- T�, alguém te deu o fora? Eu nem sabia que você estava...

Não estava...- disse baixo.

Não é a Cho? É?

Não...

Uma das meninas da AD?

Não é uma menina Mione...- disse e esperou a reação.

Hermione o soltou e segurou seu rosto.

Não é uma menina? Uma garota?

Balançou a cabeça, procurou um pouco de rejeição, nojo, mas não, havia confusão nos olhos dela...

Hum... tá é um garoto... um dos caras da AD? Porque eu reparei um ou dois te olhando... não é nada de mais... mas te deu um fora.

Estava calmo... talvez porque ela não parecia rejeitar de todo a idéia... talvez porque era meio caminho andado... talvez porque tivesse aliviado um pouquinho e precisava aliviar mais, puxou-a pelo casaco e disse bem baixo na orelha dela.

É o Snape...

Ela pulou. na verdade caiu sentada no chão o olhando com os olhos arregalados... parecia incapaz de falar então repetiu baixo.

O... o... S...Snape?

É eu sei... parece horrível não é?

Mas... é um homem... e mais velho... e professor... e poxa...- ela disse e então pareceu perceber a cara de espanto que havia feito. - Ele sabe?

Claro que ele sabe.- disse amargo.

Mas ele sempre foi tão... frio com você... sabe... um pouquinho...

Cruel? Mau, ruim? Eu sei.

Como é que você? Sabe... se... nossa.

Não sei t�? Só... aconteceu...

E ele?

Eu estuporei ele Mione...

Ah... ele não recebeu bem a notícia, ah Harry... ele falou algo pra você... Ah poxa... deve ser difícil.

Eu sei. O que eu faço?

Não sei se há algo que se possa fazer... não dizem que o tempo... a distância.

Não temos tempo e não dá pra manter distância tendo oclumência com ele todo dia... eu tentei.

Isso faz tempo?

Faz.

Então ele sabe faz tempo?

Sabe.

Ah... e vocês...

Ignorando...

Não se sentia bem em dizer que algo mais acontecera, porque afinal... já fazia tempo... e agora ela o olhava com aquela cara de "isso tá errado, muito errado."

Você precisa arranjar outra pessoa.

Mione...- gemeu.

Não são poucas que dão em cima de você... ou poucos se preferir...

Não prefiro nada... Ah, Mione esquece...

Harry! Não dá pra fingir que você não me disse isso!

Tá Mione... só não conta pra ninguém... só não faz nada... eu não devia ter aberto a boca...

Hermione o abraçou de novo.

Tá se acalma um pouco certo? Não vamos fazer nada por enquanto... é muita coisa pra se resolver assim... poxa, na verdade... isso é bem complicado.

Eu sei.

Eu só não consigo acreditar... sempre achei que você odiasse ele.

Eu daria tudo pra ter continuado odiando.


	32. Eu daria tudo

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**32 Eu daria tudo.**

**"Eu **daria tudo pra ter continuado odiando."

"Eu daria tudo para ter mantido a boca fechada."

"Eu daria tudo para sumir, esquecer... morrer."

... "Eu daria tudo... por um beijo... dele."

Pensamentos confusos? Se isso não fosse rotina em sua vida cretina estaria preocupado. Tio Tom resolvera se intrometer na questão e sua cicatriz doía tanto que não conseguia comer, dormir, ou manter uma conversa coerente por muito tempo... queria saber mais que profecias e intimidades da Ordem... queria saber das suas... queria suas memórias, lembranças... se forçou a estudar e ignorar a supervisão mais ferrenha de Hermione e de Rony porquê não? Afinal reparando bem os dois eram quase inseparáveis.

Que inveja. Se bem que agora, sorrindo feito um bobo nada parecia importar...

Estava reforçando feitiços para animar com Gina, era ótimo... como queria viver sob efeito permanente daquele feitiço...

Gina... vou contratar você para me fazer isso todo o dia.- disse encostado na cadeira.

Feitiços para animar consecutivos causam perda de memória e depressão em longo prazo.- disse Hermione.

Gina estava feliz, em feitiços estava certa de que iria bem, só estava penando em poções.O que a fez dizer girando a varinha.

Se eu acertasse o Snape com um desse ele ia deixar de ser rabugento... e talvez largasse do nosso pé Harry.

Hermione o olhou preocupadamente, mas agora, agradecia pelo feitiço, estava animado demais para considerar as palavras da garota... Além do mais Snape voltara a tática do distanciamento, o que infelizmente significara cortar as aulas de oclumência... a única coisa que o preocupava, não que fizesse sentido, afinal, de nada adiantavam, do incidente só restaram as duas detenções dadas por McGonagall, ambas para copiar as regras da escola, ambas tediosas e longas que o preocuparam, afinal enquanto copiava as infinitas regras quase adormecia e uma ou duas vezes se pegou sentindo o prenuncio de uma invasão por parte de Voldmort.

Saíra ainda mais cansado e enjoado da última delas... passou a noite em claro e não conseguiu comer nada o dia inteiro, para desespero de Hermione. Sua aparência andava lastimável... sempre abatido e amassado, parecia eternamente saído de um duelo particularmente difícil. Não que sua vida não parecesse aproximadamente com isso, um duelo com o tempo...

Durante o dia, aulas, Ad e quadribol pareciam entupir seu tempo, a noite... sobrava todo o minuto que faltava durante o dia e por vezes ficava madrugada adentro estudando...

Por tudo que é mais sagrado Harry... vá dormir.- Hermione o cutucou.

Estou sem sono.- disse.

Você está no automático... dá pra me dizer que livro é?

Ah...- sabia que estava quase corando.- Ah... sobre...

Você nem sabe mais o que está lendo... reparou que faz quase meia hora que você parece uma criança do primário soletrando desse jeito?

Corou... certo, estava mesmo com os olhos ardendo.

Anda... vai dormir.- disse ela o empurrando.

Tá certo Mione... porquê você tá acordada?

Agora era ela que corava.

Ah... entendi... entendi.- disse se arrastando para a escada.- Da próxima vez... só me diz que eu saio... mando ele descer?

Harry!

Quando chegou ao dormitório percebeu o silêncio na cama do amigo... sorriu torto, se aproximou e abriu a cortina de Rony de supetão.

Rony enfiou a mão na boca para não gritar... Harry sorriu.

Todo arrumado... tsc,tsc... esses dois monitores não prestam mesmo. ela tá te esperando...

Como assim? Como você sabe...

Hermione quase teve um treco e me enxotou lá de baixo... pode ir... eu vou dormir... só se cuidem hein...

Vá dormir panaca.- Rony se levantou de cara amarrada vendo Harry fazendo caretinhas imitando abraços e beijos.

Boa sorte.- disse rindo.

Eu já tenho.- sorriu Rony ao fechar a porta.

Deitou olhando a janela entre as cortinas, a mente distraída com os amigos vagueou pelo céu escuro cheio de flocos de neve...

Então a dor veio forte. Virou-se... enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, torceu o cobertor com a mão...

**Dormia**, o que mais fazia desde o incidente, dormia, se queria fugir do mundo ou encontrar seu velho dragão, ter uma visão, desde que Dumbledore disse que iria assumir as aulas de oclumência do rapaz depois do natal... tudo parecia complexo demais.

E nem era medo, culpa, pena... era o nada.O vazio de ter perdido o que tanto lutara para perder.

Sabia que sentiria isso, era a mesma sensação de quando o jogava para fora, quando o maltratava.Sentia-se sujo como antes... quando era jovem e acreditara em mentiras... mas agora fazia a coisa certa.

Potter era um presente que não podia, devia nem merecia ter.

Não estava dormindo, estava se revirando na cama... pensando besteiras... pensando em olhos verdes que na melhor das hipóteses nada deviam significar além de "Menino protegido de Dumbledore...", "Filho de Potter", "Afilhado de Black", "Grifinório."

E não de algo que parecia doer na alma, na carne. Levantou-se fungando irritadamente e indo ao laboratório... teria que preparar a poção para Lupin de qualquer forma... melhor começar agora.

Trabalho era o único refúgio, o tempo sobre o fogo do caldeirão... e agora, até as poções lhe lembravam o rapaz... menino desastrado...

**Lembranças**... memórias... podia vê-las como estrelas, ou flocos de neve, ou vaga-lumes... muitas imagens poéticas para o pano de fundo em sua mente... estavam ali brilhando e pulsando como vivas... perto elas se abriam, como memórias, as imagens apareciam... lembranças... memórias.

Afaste-se delas.- disse agonizantemente.

O vulto de olhos vermelhos as colhia como frutas... esmagando-as, sorvendo-as, pelo menos as mais importantes ainda estavam distantes... mantidas como que por mera força de vontade.

Mas o esforço para mantê-las lá distantes...

Sabia que em sua cama... l�, parecia em outro mundo, mas era onde estava, não parecia... mas na cama estava se retorcendo... sofrendo em agonia... mas sua mente, essa exausta ainda lutava.

Viu, já estão separados... mente e corpo.

Um jogo de pegar e deixar cair... equilibrar, manter a mente no corpo e nas próprias lembranças... como se fossem dois, três, muitos.

Indefesos.

A profecia, uma indicação... uma pessoa, um ponto fraco... é questão de tempo e saberei algo importante.

Lugares, palavras, pessoas... pessoas... pessoa em especial, sua mente se recusava a se focar, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo precisava de foco... salvaria-se se pensasse em algo querido, mas cada imagem conhecida era descartada pelo outro.

Não... mais... novidades... informações úteis... questão de tempo.-sibilava Voldmort em seu ouvido afastando cada imagem querida mais conhecida na qual tentava se apoiar...

A esfera de luz fria e com brilho intenso foi capturada por suas próprias mãos... mantida escudada pela própria alma, sua própria consciência.

Porque isso é importante?- a voz perguntou maldosamente sibilante.

Saia daqui!

O que é isso?

Não se aproxime...

É alguém... alguém que você ama.

Se chegar mais perto irá se arrepender.

Alguém cuja identidade você protege tanto... quem é?

A criatura se revela, sua forma algo vermelho, uma serpente talvez? Não... os olhos... imensos olhos vermelhos, as mãos brancas como aranhas pálidas... esticadas para tomar aquilo que é importante.

Acima de tudo, ele não tem culpa de suas falhas... ele corre perigo mais que mortal se descoberto, ele é mais que importante, importante a todos... ele é amado.

QUEM É!

"Eu o amo... apesar de tudo."

"Eu daria tudo para protegê-lo."

As garras se aproximam ávidas como presas num bote.

"Eu daria minha alma, por sua segurança..."

"Mas falhar é um insulto ao seu esforço..."

As presas cravam na alma... e presas ficam.

**Voldmort** não esperava o contra ataque mental de alguém tão debilitado, mas a fúria do instinto protetor é imensa. Sente sua mente violada, invadida, ferida, e no seu esconderijo urra de dor... mãos pálidas na cabeça, sobressaltando os comensais presentes no local.

No dormitório, em Hogwarts, o grito longo como um uivo desperta toda grifinória... interrompendo o casal de monitores que namoravam na sala comunal... acordando de modo assustador os colegas de quarto de Harry.

Após o grito... _o silêncio_.


	33. O que ainda te protege

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**33 O que ainda te protege.**

**Ainda** não sabe o que ocorreu antes... a terrível dor na marca em seu braço ou Minerva McGonagall muito abalada em sua porta.

Tinha a desculpa na ponta da língua, era necessário. Precisavam de sua ajuda... não podia sair agora, seria comprometedor... a marca ainda queimava quando entrou, como era estranho...

Quando entrou com Minerva McGonagall e Alvo Dumbledore no dormitório dos sextanistas da Grifinória, não deixaram de olhá-lo com estranheza. Seu olhar permaneceu frio.

Mas não conseguiu permanecer de todo frio ao vê-lo, assim como McGonagall não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.E Dumbledore não conteve a preocupação ao olhá-lo.

Parecia morto. Embora não estivesse, respirava, mas estava tão mórbidamente pálido, que a boca, sempre tão evidente mesmo na sua costumeira palidez, agora estava azulada...Jogado sobre a cama revirada como um boneco quebrado... um fino boneco de porcelana...

Tocou-o, no pulso, só para ter certeza que não estava frio. Tinha pulso, estava frio... os olhos verdes entreabertos como a boca. Adormecido como morto.

Devemos levá-lo até a enfermaria Alvo! Ele pode estar correndo perigo.-fungou Minerva.

O que acha Severo?- disse o outro.- Acha que... isso infelizmente comprova o que ele mesmo tanto avisou não?- Dumbledore fechou os olhos cansadamente.

Foi algo... importante Dumbledore... estou sendo chamado a um bom tempo.- confidenciou.

Vamos transferi-lo para a enfermaria... Acalme-se Minerva, e acalme os garotos sim... peça a senhorita Granger e ao Sr Weasley que a ajudem.

Sim Dumbledore, vai levá-lo?

Enfermaria. Severo.

A Fênix transportou magicamente os três. Pomfrey se aproximou solicitamente.

Apenas o acomode Papoula, não sabemos exatamente o que ocorreu.

Ajudou-a a acomodá-lo, a outra ficou preocupada com a palidez e a temperatura... mais cobertores... olhou o diretor que parecia mais preocupado que nunca.

Precisamos sair por um segundo Papoula... ninguém deve se aproximar dele... isole-o... Mas não tema em comunicar qualquer alteração mínima.

Farei isso Diretor.- disse ela indo aos biombos.

Fawkes o levará a um ponto fora da escola...quero que vá Severo, você pode conseguir alguma informação, mas tenha cuidado... não sabemos o que Voldmort conseguiu.

Terei cuidado.- disse observando Dumbledore lhe passar a ave ao ombro.

Mas na alma tinha fúria.

**Minerva** McGonagall entrou e dispensou a todos.

Todos de volta a seus quartos... Srta Granger, Sr Weasley.

**Hermione**, apesar de preocupada como Rony logo arrebanhou as meninas do primeiro ao sétimo ano.

O que foi agora?

Quem morreu?

Ele morreu?

As perguntas eram essas na maioria, as mesmas do ano anterior quando Neville saiu berrando pela sala comunal que Harry Potter tinha tido um "treco", mas ao contrário do ano anterior quando todos achavam seu amigo doido... agora, havia temor na voz das garotas e não deboxe.

Será que ele está bem?

Não sei.- disse preocupada.-Mas acho que a professora Minerva vai me dizer algo... bom tenho que descer... boa noite.

Boa noite... se o tivesse deixado ficar... isso teria sido evitado?

Isso podia ser evitado, ou era mesmo a maldita sina do amigo? Sofrer? Não o vira, mas Rony tinha voltado do quarto pálido depois do grito , quando mandou Neville chamar Minerva e mandou Simas e Dino para baixo.

Parece morto.- disse Simas, ainda mais branco.

Cale a boca.- Retrucara.

Minerva estava ainda de pé, séria mas abalada.

Professora... o que houve?- perguntou.

Sabemos tanto quanto vocês... ele já está na enfermaria, creio que mandá-los dormir será inútil não?

Mas da última vez...vezes ele sempre acordava depois...- gemeu Rony.

Sim, Ronald, mas dessa vez... devemos esperar.

Será que alguém se feriu?- Rony murmurou.

Não sabemos.- Minerva voltou a afirmar.-Se pelo menos ele houvesse se cuidado.- acabou desabafando.- Precisava se cuidar, parecia no mundo da lua.

O coração de Hermione pareceu perder uma batida, no mesmo momento Gina apareceu na escada.

Ele...ele tá bem?

Gina... volta lá pra cima.-disse Rony.

Hermione voltou a olhar Minerva que se preparava para sair.

Professora acho que preciso falar com a senhora.- disse baixinho.

Rony ainda tentava convencer Gina a voltar para o quarto... Minerva a olhou seriamente e disse.

Vocês dois esperem aqui, Hermione venha comigo.

**-Até **que enfim!- sibilou o outro.

Devia saber que no meu caso é um pouco difícil ir e vir.- responde frio.

Fale isso para o Lorde.- Lucius disse subindo a escada.

Ignorou o olhar curioso de um ou outro comensal, não era bem vindo, se não fosse Lúcio Malfoy e o próprio Lorde, nunca mais seria aceito, A vida não é irônica?

O que houve de tão urgente?- perguntou.

Não se finja de desentendido... Milorde está de cama... que inferno Snape!- disse o outro se virando.- Quase morremos todos do coração ao escutá-lo!

"Há justiça no mundo... pelo menos sombra dela" Pensou.

Foi tão grave assim?- perguntou "preocupadamente".

Ele disse ter urgência em falar com você... deve querer notícias.- disse Lúcio á porta do aposento, bateu, entreabriu disse baixo.- Milord... Severo chegou.

Já não era sem tempo... deixe-nos Bela... entrem logo Lúcio!

Entrou esbarrando em Lestrange que o olhou de cima como sempre, prostituta nojenta, o quarto estava sempre assim, igual... mas dessa vez o bruxo não estava confortavelmente sentado em frente á lareira... e sim na cama, sua máscara de frieza já estava posta, embora, dessa vez temesse perder a calma e rir da figura a sua frente "Bem feito...serpente." O que era uma atitude idiota e perigosa. ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama.

Vim o mais rápido que pude Milord.

Imagino que o velho Dumbledore lhe chamou muito mais rápido para atender seu menino de ouro.- sibilou Voldmort.

Deveras.- respondeu erguendo o rosto.

Perfeito... como está Potter, Severo... conte-me... necessito saber.

Praticamente em coma, Milord.

Isso é maravilhoso não?- perguntou Lúcio.

Obviamente que não!- Voldmort sibilou.- Não seja estúpido Lúcio, deixe-nos.

Sim Milord.- disse Lúcio e saiu rapidamente.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Voldmort voltou a falar.

Nesse estado Potter me é inacessível... uma fortaleza. Não posso sentir a mente dele e seu corpo está protegido em Hogwarts, Severo.- disse Voldmort.- Não me interessa em nada matá-lo estando tão perto de dominá-lo... mas ele precisa estar desperto para que eu possa possuí-lo.

Isso não lhe é arriscado Milord?

Sim... Potter é uma caixinha de surpresas não Severo?- disse o bruxo interpretando muito mal seu olhar.-Foi um erro de cálculo, recentemente o ânimo do rapaz em tudo indicava uma queda iminente...

Milord?

Potter anda apaixonado Severo Snape... pessoas apaixonadas são burras.

Não pode esconder o peso em suas entranhas... o frio que lhe percorreu as costas.

Sim... exatamente por isso preciso de você.

Devia correr? Fugir? Desaparatar?

Descubra quem é... a pessoa que partiu o pobre coração de Potter...

Suas entranhas acabavam de voltar ao lugar... mas o frio permanecera.

Potter, apaixonado?- perguntou se fingindo ainda surpreso.

Sim... tão tolamente apaixonado que ainda protege a identidade da pessoa que o rejeita... essa pessoa deve morrer... assim como Black... a culpa porá Potter em minhas mãos... estou a um passo de desvendar tudo que se esconde naquela mente... o rapaz é uma boa arma... em minha mão ele será a queda de Dumbledore.

Milord não compreendo.

Nem deve, antes de tudo, sua missão Severo... o que não deve ser difícil, descubra quem é a pessoa tão protegida de Potter... Acima de tudo, garanta que ele não deixe o estado em que se encontrava... isolado.

Deprimido?

Sim... a guarda está baixa desde a morte de Black... e vem baixando mais... um outro golpe desses vai derrubá-lo... mas precisa ser alguém importante... veja Severo... Esse sentimento de proteção por parte do rapaz quase me fere realmente... admirável... admito. E esse sentimento será a queda dele.

Milord...

Ora, sem mais preâmbulos, Só retorne com o nome da pessoa a quem Potter defende com tanta devoção... essa pessoa... tem os dias contados... e Potter logo me pertencerá. Agora, volte... não esperamos que Dumbledore ignore um sumisso seu.

Obviamente que não Milord, estou indo.

Espero notícias suas... muito em breve Severo... você tem me servido lealmente apesar de tudo.

Obrigado Milord.

"Obrigado por sua cegueira... e obrigado Harry... me perdoe pela minha... cegueira."

"Eu nunca mereci essa proteção."

Do lado de fora daquela casa, Severo olhou a madrugada que se abria num amanhecer frio... e o corvo partiu em direção a Hogwarts.


	34. Os frutos amargos da verdade

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**34 Os frutos amargos da verdade.**

**Olhar** de incredulidade...

Isso é... você tem certeza do que está dizendo?

É claro que sim.

Quero que saiba que se eu não estivesse ouvindo por sua boca, não acreditaria...

Se eu não tivesse ouvido da boca dele também não acreditaria.

Minerva a olha novamente, coloca a mão no queixo preocupadamente.

Isso é muito complicado Senhorita Granger... sabemos que se essa informação passar ao outro lado... o professor Snape estará morto. Ao mesmo tempo, isso é gravíssimo... esse tipo de coisa não poderia acontecer... principalmente se... mas não sabemos se isso... aconteceu, se o professor Snape está mesmo correndo perigo. Agora, não deveríamos intervir, mas vou ter que falar com o Diretor.

Eu sei.- disse Hermione.- eu sei que estou sendo mais do que indiscreta, mas eu só quero ter certeza que isso não vai perturbar mais o Harry, entende? Se eles continuarem trabalhando juntos... ele vai sofrer mais... e isso o atrapalha.

Com certeza isso explica algumas coisas... pode voltar a sala comunal, mas não faça mais nenhum comentário sobre este... assunto, com certeza Dumbledore vai querer falar com a senhorita depois.

Sim professora, com licença.- se levantou.- Só... -se virou.- Eu queria dizer, que só lhe contei isso professora... porque me importo... porque eu vi que Harry estava sofrendo...

Eu sei Hermione.- disse Minerva bondosamente.- Sei que você não comentaria isso levianamente.

**Papoula** ainda o olhava preocupadamente... o pulso estava baixo... a pele estava fria, pálido, parecia muito pior que antes e de todas as azarações e doenças mágicas que conhecia nunca tinha visto nada igual já que ele só parecia estar dormindo...

E sabia que Potter era mais forte e resistente que um dragão... que não era do tipo frágil ou entregue, era um lutador... um perseverante... não podia deixar de esquecer que era alguém que devia manter-se numa postura rígida sobre a situação, era um aluno, algo a ser cuidado e em seguida liberado.

Mas dessa vez, Pomfrey se pegou pedindo a todos os Deuses que liberassem o rapaz, porque realmente não sabia como ajudá-lo. E o quadro não se alterava.

**Hermione** entrou na sala comunal encarando os dois irmãos, dessa vez, lembrando de todas as vezes que o amigo estivera na enfermaria e eles não... só que dessa vez, sabia algo que os dois não sabiam... dessa vez sentia algo diferente, sentia culpa por contar o segredo de Harry, mesmo sabendo que era esse sentimento não correspondido que deixara o amigo se perder assim, e acima de tudo, era essa situação que os dois a sua frente nunca entenderiam...

Respondeu negativamente ás perguntas, porque realmente não sabia do amigo e realmente não sabia o que poderiam fazer... mentiu sobre o que disse a McGonagall e ficou em vigília.

**Minerva** ainda ficou pensando seriamente sobre o assunto antes de ir até a sala do diretor, ainda relutava em aceitar que aquilo pudesse ter ocorrido, ainda tentava entender porque o outro deixara chegar até aquele ponto, se bem que era um assunto que não se deve ficar alardeando... e se Alvo já soubesse? Por isso ele dissera recentemente que daria aulas a Harry? Severo havia contado? Se sim, seria mais do que indiscrição de sua parte... mas se não, não achava que Severo fosse molestar o garoto, mais do que fazia por vezes, mas...

Hipóteses nunca resolviam nada. Levantou-se e tomou caminho a sala do diretor.

**Quando** abriu os olhos não sabia se queria agradecer ou morrer de vez... não havia dor alguma. Só medo.

Medo de ter ido adiante sem saber, de ter perdido algo, de ter feito algo e não saber... medo. Medo era paralisante... sentia-se inteiro congelado, mas era algo mais físico, se moveu... ou tentou, seu corpo doía como se tivesse levado uma surra.

Não se mova... ah, você nos deu outro susto para variar Sr Potter.- sorriu Pomfrey.

Estou bem.- disse pelo hábito de dizer.

Óbvio que não.- disse ela em resposta.- Está frio... desmaiado por quase duas horas...

Duas horas?- perguntou, achava que tinha perdido muito mais tempo.- O que houve?

Ninguém sabe não é? Sossegue menino por tudo que é mais sagrado! Quero ter certeza que está um pouco bem!

Havia o estranho frio de que tudo poderia ter ocorrido... disse a olhando.

Preciso falar com o diretor.

Sim, vou chamá-lo assim que me deixar terminar de examina-lo certo? Isso... muito obrigada.

**Dumbledore** suspirou. Admitia sua negligência, ou sua vontade de ignorar os fatos. Sua vontade de mudar os acontecimentos, e, agora que Minerva o encarava inquisidoramente tinha que admitir que tal possibilidade lhe passara pela cabeça.

Desconfiava, cheguei a pensar nisso.- disse cansado afagando a cabeça da Fênix.

Alvo! Isso é gravíssimo.

Ele não é o primeiro aluno a se apaixonar por um professor Minerva.

No caso dele... deles... Alvo isso é absurdo! Perigoso.

No caso dele.- repetiu em outro sussurro.- Talvez Minerva, seja esse o grande problema, estarmos sempre pensando que no caso dele, tem que ser diferente... tem que ser melhor, mais justo... mais correto.

Mas Dumbledore! Isso é impensável!

Mesmo assim, não há o que nós... possamos fazer. Não sem falar com ele. Minerva... mesmo como professores... mesmo como educadores, o coração alheio não é nosso campo de influência.

Isso deveria ser igualmente dito a Severo, Alvo.

Não há nada que indique que ele tenha feito algo reprovável Minerva.

Obviamente que McGonagall sente que foi longe demais, Severo Snape é igualmente protegido de Dumbledore, motivo? Não compreende, mas como os outros , acata.

E se fez, tenho certeza que saberei.

Ignorando o olhar da outra recebe o comunicado por um elfo. A criatura aparece pela porta e some o mais rápido que pode...

Algo Alvo?

Sim... Harry acordou, e parece bem.

Vou descer vê-lo.

Não precisa... Parece que ele não pode esperar e está vindo para cá.

A bruxa mantém o olhar...

**Não** imagina o que irá dizer ao encontrar Dumbledore... só que precisa de ajuda ou...

É a segunda vez que pára zonzo no corredor... vai dizer o quê? Que enlouqueceu? Que perdeu? Pode sentir de antemão o desapontamento do bruxo, e sabe de uma coisa, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, por mais magoado que estivesse com Dumbledore... ele ainda era o velho bruxo a quem admirava desde o primeiro ano.

A última pessoa que desejaria desapontar. A quem ia enganar diabos? Parou olhando pela janela a madrugada... estava mortalmente desapontado consigo mesmo.

E foi com passos um pouco mais firmes que chegou até a sala do diretor... e quando encontrou a professora Minerva, de alguma forma foi incapaz de não liga-la a Hermione... então já sabiam? A professora lhe olhou de forma bastante severa.

O diretor?- perguntou

Já está lhe esperando.- ela acenou a escada.

Subiu sem olhar para trás.

Diretor?- perguntou da porta.

Harry...- disse Dumbledore se virando e olhando-o.- Sente-se bem?

Bem não é a palavra... bem está longe de ser parâmetro.- disse baixo.

Sente-se Harry.- disse Dumbledore.

Sentou-se e olhou o bruxo mais velho, não havia o que negar, era tão óbvio... tão óbvio que Hermione não manteria segredo, que Minerva não tardaria a falar com Dumbledore, tão evidente, era até melhor.

Diretor... eu sei porque a professora Minerva estava lá embaixo.

Sabe Harry?

Sim... mas acho que o senhor gostaria de ouvir da minha boca não é?

Sim, Harry... gostaria...

**Andou **rápido, assim que achou uma entrada seus passos constantes o levavam para a sala de Dumbledore, o que ia dizer? Pelos Deuses, porque fora protelando o assunto? Agora era inevitável... inegável, teria que falar a verdade e a verdade era assustadora.

O que era a verdade afinal? Uma coisa era o fato.

O sentimento do... o sentimento de... Harry.

Outra era sua relação com o fato nú e crú que adentraram em algo além do tabu. O pior foi ter ultrapassado a linha usando esse sentimento como instrumento.

Como explicar seus atos, se eles foram claramente injustos?

Mesmo tendo o melhor dos propósitos, agora via claramente que cometera o erro, o erro de prejulgar que o ensinamento que recebera era o melhor, cometera o erro de achar que deveria ter agido com frieza com ele, mas acima de tudo, devia ter desistido antes.

Nunca imaginara que sua própria vaidade tivesse o enganado, achava que daria conta de tudo e se enganara... Minerva no corredor o olhava com algo diferente no olhar.

O que houve Minerva?- perguntou com seu tom de voz mais calmo.

Ele acordou...

Manteve-se impassível, acordou... maravilha... ótimo, como poderíamos saber... como ele est�? Manteve o silêncio.

Está com o diretor.- ela olhou escada acima.

Ele não estava na enfermaria?- acabou perguntando.

Minerva o olhou severamente.

Pomfrey não conseguiu segurá-lo, parecia querer falar imediatamente com o diretor, parece que tinha algo a dizer.

A frieza que sentiu em frente ao Lorde retornou, os olhos de Minerva são tão explícitos que teve voltade de mandá-la ao inferno, já sabem, então não há o que fazer além de subir aquela maldita escada e encarar as consequências.

Bom, tenho coisas a falar também, e não são boas notícias.- disse já subindo.

Imagino que não.- Minerva disse secamente.


	35. Sob um céu vermelho sangue permanece a ú...

O longo capítulo final... aproveitem, peguem os lencinhos porque vem lágrimas inéditas á frente...

* * *

**SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE**

**35 Sob um céu vermelho sangue permanece a última lembrança.**

**Apenas** mais alguns passos escada acima e vê a porta entreaberta. O que lhe atinge primeiro? impossível saber...

Talvez a imagem dele sentado olhando a frente, ainda enfiado no uniforme amarfanhado, pálido como a morte, mas vivo.

Talvez a voz rouca, jovem, concentrada e séria... não, as palavras, pelos deuses o que está escutando... não entra na sala... sente-se paralisado.

Não. Não houve incentivo.- Fala sinceramente porquê pensando bem, incentivo nunca houve.- Ele nunca incentivou meus sentimentos professor. Como eu já disse... fui eu. Sou eu.

Harry, você entende a gravidade do que ocorre?

Entendo. Sei o que fiz, sei que o que sinto é errado, sei que ele corre perigo, como correu agora.

Harry, você sabe então, que o tempo e o esforço do professor Snape foi desperdiçado nas aulas?

Eu sei.- sente a voz tremer.- Eu sei que desperdicei o tempo novamente, eu... sei.

Dumbledore suspirou, se não fosse o fato de reconhecer que o rapaz sofria... dessa vez teve vontade literal de castigá-lo. Pela segunda vez, corriam risco pelas atitudes dos dois, porque se Snape tivesse contado tudo realmente, não que ele não tivesse alertado antes...

Então concordamos com o que deve ser feito?- perguntou.

Harry encarou suas próprias mãos... a despeito do que conversara, a despeito do que falaram, a solução era maravilhosamente monstruosa... não faltava mais nada em sua estranha vida.

Sim... eu concordo.- disse olhando Dumbledore.- É... melhor assim.

Snape se move... o que é melhor, pelos deuses da escuridão? Toca na porta, vendo o rapaz sobressaltar-se e assim que o olha... e desvia o olhar ao outro, Severo faz o mesmo.

Severo, é bom ver que retornou bem.

Sim... não foi nada de diferente.- "Pelos Deuses Dumbledore, me pergunte logo!" Pensou.

Você deve ouvido, e compreendido o que se falava aqui... me engano?

Não.- disse calmamente.- Estou ciente do assunto.

Não cabe mais discutí-lo então, tempo é o que não temos... vamos aos fatos.- disse Dumbledore.- Harry me disse que Voldmort descobriu sobre seus sentimentos.

Sim descobriu...

Dumbledore concordou com a mão, e continuou.

Obviamente não descobriu a identidade da pessoa.

Não, recebeu um contra-ataque mental que o deixou muito debilitado.

Não sabia porque queria frisar que Harry se defendera, talvez porque o olhar perdido do rapaz era suficientemente culpado, talvez porque seus sentimentos estivessem sendo dissecados como parte de uma receita de poção que dera errado... talvez... porque queria lhe dar um pingo que fosse de coragem.

E ele desejava saber o quê, o que ele disse Severo?

Por um segundo pensou em pedir que Dumbledore, liberasse o garoto, quando Dumbledore iria lhe perguntar a verdade? Acreditara mesmo nas palavras de Harry? Nunca houvera incentivo? Pelo que é mais sagrado que Dumbledore não podia... a mente de Harry devia finalmente estar fechada, para Dumbledore acreditar piamente naquilo, sabia agora, pelo olhar de Dumbledore que deveria falar.

Era o olhar "Não o poupe da verdade."

Ele queria saber do estado de Potter. Disse-lhe que ele estava desacordado.

E? Ele deve ter ficado satisfeito?

Não, desacordado Potter não pode ser possuído.

Sentiu um suspiro leve, talvez uma puxada de ar ao seu lado.Dumbledore continuava o olhando.

Porque isso é importante?

Voldmort não planeja matar Potter agora... e sim possuí-lo para usá-lo como arma... contra o senhor diretor...

E quanto ao que descobriu... sobre...

Pediu-me para descobrir a identidade da pessoa, a fim de matá-la...

Isso é mais do que suficiente, para que aceitemos a decisão tomada. Certo Harry?

Tomou coragem para encará-lo... era mais díficil que encarar o... era mais fácil mentir para Voldmort, fingir para Dumbledore que encará-lo agora.

Harry sabia que suas mãos tremiam, não olhou Severo ao seu lado, como encarar o homem que condenara a morte? Não era digno de olhar para ele agora... nem Dumbledore, a quem poderia apunhalar pelas costas se fosse possuído, nunca se sentira tão nojento na vida. Disse sem saber de onde vinha voz.

Agora acima de tudo, não é? Acredito que não há mesmo outra solução e creio que será um alívio a todos nós.

Que decisão?- Severo perguntou.

Por mais que me custe, pedir a você Severo, eu e Harry chegamos a uma conclusão, é até melhor que seja assim já que vocês dois são os envolvidos... sei que acima de tudo, que nunca esperaria que eu lhe pedisse isso Severo... mas concluímos que Harry deve esquecer totalmente o que sente, não só o que lembra... não só isso, mas como o que sente, e devemos também prevenir... futuros sentimentos desse tipo.

Um tapa... não, um soco em seu estômago, um Cruciatus direto em sua mente, acaba falando com mais emoção que desejaria, pela primeira vez em tempo, sua voz quase falha diante de Dumbledore. Não... era por isso que mudara, por isso que pedira ajuda... nunca mais, se prometera, nunca mais iria fazer isso...

Você quer dizer... que...- se virou para Harry e perguntou quase furioso.- Que você concorda em se submeter a uma lavagem cerebral? É isso?

Severo, sei que isso é algo que você se prometeu nunca mais fazer, mas só confiaria tal tarefa a você já que tem experiência.- interviu Dumbledore.

Que diabos que tinha... mais que um torturador, era isso que mais fazia a mando do Lorde, antes... fazia pessoas esquecerem que tinham famílias, mulheres esquecerem o que sentiam pelos filhos, homens esquecerem o que lhes era de vital em suas honras... incutindo em cada um a veneração ao Lorde... e nunca mais... nunca mais, havia jurado...

Severo, acima de tudo pense que será um alívio a vocês dois, a você que até agora contornou a situação...

Seria um imenso alívio para mim.- Harry disse o olhando.- Seria o melhor para todos.

Vocês são as pessoas que tenho em mais alta conta...-Disse Dumbledore.- Não recorreríamos a medida tão drástica se não fosse estritamente necessário.

Era o olhar dele, os olhos verdes fundos que pediam, "não diga mais nada... não lute mais... liberte-nos." Cedeu.

Certo, o que exatamente deve ser feito?

Você vai dizer a Voldmort que houve um feitiço entre eu e Harry, mas não podemos confiar em um feitiço, ele pode ser quebrado em uma futura invasão...

Sim com certeza, mesmo o Fidelius pode ser revertido quanto a memórias... feitiços de memória não servem... não nesse propósito.

Devemos também poupar... futuros aborrecimentos.

Potter não pode virar um monge Dumbledore.- disse sério.

Não permanentemente.- disse rouco olhando para o chão.- Só por enquanto... não podemos por mais ninguém na mira de Voldmort... Não quero causar mais desgraças...

Você sabe como fazer isso.- complementou Dumbledore.

Sei.- disse com nojo de si mesmo.- Quando?

Agora Severo, devemos aproveitar o fato de Harry "ainda estar na enfermaria".

Sim, e quando acordar... estará l�, e não terá lembrança de nada.- acabou retorquindo.

É isso.- Dumbledore concluiu cansadamente.

Então levante-se... Potter e me siga. A penseira Dumbledore.

Sim... leve-a. -disse fazendo-a levitar e encolher, observando Severo guardá-la, agora no tamanho de uma moeda, nas vestes.- Peça a Minerva que busque a senhorita Granger e que venham para cá.

Claro.- disse se virando.- Venha Potter.

Diretor.- Harry disse baixo.-Vai... apagar a memória dela?

Snape também parou para olhar, pelo que entendeu a sabe tudo Granger já sabia de tudo, que inferno de garota intrometida, mas se surpreende também com a resposta de Dumbledore.

Não Harry, vou lhe ser sincero, vou pedir que ela fique ainda mais atenta sobre seu comportamento.

Não era preciso dizer mais nada, Harry se virou e o seguiu. Nenhuma palavra foi dita até chegarem em frente a Minerva que os olhou com a testa enrugada, Impaciente, disse frio.

O diretor pede que busque a Senhorita Granger e vá falar com ele.

Hermione Granger?Claro...

E seguiu um caminho completamente diferente do deles, mas sem deixar de dar-lhes uma estranha olhada quando complementou.

Vamos Potter... não temos tempo sobrando.

Seguiu-o, engraçado que como nos momentos mais difíceis da vida, ficava calmo, agora aquela calma lhe penetrava na alma, dolorida... já havia acontecido o pior, e o melhor, era que logo, não lembraria mais... mas olhando ali na frente o vulto negro... aprendera a gostar da veste enfunada dele e do andar rápido e firme, agora, não podia deixar de sentir algo doer por dentro sabendo que esses significados se perderiam... e tudo iria retornar ao vazio anterior... mas de certa forma, não tinha o direito de sequer sentir isso, logo nem lembraria disso, seria uma benção, estaria livre e ele também... valeria a pena perde-lo para si, do perde-lo inteiro. Morto.

Iria esquecer de tudo o que mais queria? pra quê se preocupar afinal? Olhou-o abrir a porta do aposento e esperá-lo entrar... Iria esquecer que ali o beijara, que ali fora beijado, do motivo que ali o jogara no chão com uma azaração.

Tem certeza disso Potter?-Snape perguntou.

Tenho. É o melhor... você mesmo sabe disso.- disse sem se virar.

Você tem idéia de que isso pode ter conseqüências para você?

Tenho que aceitar isso.-disse se virando.- É minha escolha, foi o que eu e o diretor decidimos, você não está fazendo nada que não tenhamos discutido e concordado.

Porque mentiu para Dumbledore?- perguntou o olhando firmemente.

Não menti. Menti?- disse firme.- Porque acha que menti...

Porque você disse que não houve...

Incentivo? Houve? Não houve pelo que me lembre...

Eu sei... mas não precisa ser legelimente para entender que você não contou tudo.

Uma noite que você negou e os beijos que você não quis? Porque contar? Eles vão sumir não vão? Agora... eles não existirão mais.

Severo o olhava ainda, olhava os olhos cansados e o corpo trêmulo, os punhos fechados... era fato consumado.Não havia mais nada a fazer...

Eu disse que quando você se arrependesse... eu não faria nada.- Harry disse com voz firme.

Sente-se.- disse saindo da sala para o corredor, atrás dos ingredientes necessários. Não se atreveria a olhá-lo agora... estava com vergonha.

E Harry por sua vez sentou-se mordendo o lábio, segurando algo que ardia no canto de seus olhos e embolava em sua garganta... estava tudo perdido e as lembranças afloravam... e fosse o que fosse, eram como cadáveres boiando em sua mente, porque elas estavam todas condenadas... as lembranças estavam todas mortas... não ficariam mais lhe espreitando os sonhos, nem ali disponíveis para serem devoradas por Voldmort. E agora, bem agora, elas pareciam tão... dolorosamente preciosas... como se pedissem mais tempo... o tempo que nunca teria, a vida que ia perdendo... esvaindo de suas mãos.

O processo é simples.- disse entrando, havia decidido pela frieza quase profissional.- A primeira poção é um combinado de veritasserum e Alimata, o efeito é muito parecido com a maldição Imperius... mas não tão agradável.- conjurou uma pequena mesa e com um gesto tranformou o sofá em divã- Se você não resistir... será mais fácil.

Não se preocupe.- resolveu encarar tudo como uma aula difícil, seria direto, faria o que fosse mandado.

Depois, usaremos a penseira para escoar suas memórias... que serão destruídas. Essa é a diferença, um feitiço de memória a mantém longe da consciência... em algum ponto ignorado da mente, mas que pode ser acessível sob um feitiço bastante forte.- voltou a penseira ao tamanho normal conjurou um conjunto de caldeirão pequeno e fogareiro.

Como no caso de Berta Jorkins.

Sim.- acendeu o fogo.- depois de escoadas as memórias certas, você já vai estar um pouco sonolento, usarei a poção de lakesh que visa apagar sentimentos de...

O silêncio caiu constrangedor, apenas cortado pelo retinir de frascos.

Depois que esse sentimento sumir...- interrompeu o outro.- O que mais?

Um feitiço vai te fazer dormir... em seguida a última poção... que vai cortar... todo seu... desejo por pelo menos cinco, seis meses.

Vou ser incapaz de sentir?

Pelo menos atração, sim... sentimento é algo diferente, mas sem atração é difícil, vira amizade.

É melhor... mais seguro.

Snape fechou os olhos, imaginado como podia concordar em transformar um rapaz de dezesseis anos em algo sem desejo. Em uma criatura fria.

Beba.- estendeu a primeira poção.

Harry bebeu sem pestanejar, desceu fria, leve como água, e em seguida foi como cair, um frio na barriga e um estranho vazio, tentou voltar a pensar, mas parecia difícil

Harry, agora, escute minha voz... e faça o que eu mandar.- disse o olhando.

Os olhos verdes se focaram nos seus, inexpressivos, nublados, distantes, tão diferentes do olhos sempre atentos que estava acostumado.

Pegue esta varinha.- passou a sua já que calculava que o rapaz não trouxera a sua.- E retire as memórias que tem de nós... e dos momentos que pensou em nós... como parceiros. Como... namo... amantes. E coloque aqui.- colocou a penseira em frente dele.

O olhar vago levou um segundo para piscar e num gesto mecânico pegar a varinha e leva-la a cabeça... mais alguns intermináveis minutos para a massa de teias prateadas encherem a penseira... agora ele parara e voltara a olha-lo.

Todas as outras lembranças... boas e ruins relacionadas a esse sentimento.

A varinha recomeçou o serviço, indo e vindo com leves teias... trabalho lento, demorado, quase de garimpo em busca das memórias certas, uma vez ou outra precisava pescar de volta uma aula inocente, um palavra e partir a memória no momento certo, não imaginava que o rapaz tivesse lhe dedicado tantos pensamentos, sentiu-se injusto.

Os olhos verdes piscavam devagar, sonolentos.

Devolva-me a varinha, tome essa poção agora... e esqueça o que sente, seu coração fica limpo agora Potter, nada sente. Nada.

Ele lhe devolve o pequeno cálice, como última provação Severo desvia o olhar da gota que maliciosa desce pelo canto da boca dele e escorre até o queixo, provocadora, maldosa. Faz o encanto para adormecer e antes que Harry desmaie, o puxa, o segurando, lhe serve o último cálice traidor... de certa forma é a garantia que ninguém mais, por enquanto, receba tamanha devoção dele novamente.

Pelo menos por enquanto, ninguém será amado por Harry Potter. Que agora, fecha os olhos e deixa o corpo amolecer.

Ele tem o rosto marcado de dores que talvez só Severo possa ver... e ao mesmo tempo parece tão tranqüilo assim... adormecido... não há expressão, parece mesmo um fino boneco de porcelana.

Dos mais delicados e finos. Uma lágrima escorre da bochecha pálida até o pescoço.

Mas não é de Harry.

A mão trêmula de Severo a enxuga... sua própria lágrima.

Depositando o rapaz no divã, não suporta sem lançar um último olhar antes de levantar engolindo um único soluço dolorido. Não toca-lo. Seria injusto faze-lo depois de tudo, mas não pode negar... o homem mais corajoso daquela sala é o que está dormindo. Porque o mestre de poções senta-se olhando a última lembrança que permanecerá.

Severo Snape rouba para si a imagem que paira sobre a penseira agora.

De dois amantes verdadeiros sob um céu vermelho sangue.

* * *

Acabou... bom... _Sob um céu vermelho sangue_ acabou sim... mas continua em:

**Sob um crepúsculo púrpura.**


End file.
